


Chasing the magician

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bad Writing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content, Shoujo, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 42
Words: 75,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a story of my original character named lucy a young girl who grew up in a traveling circus next to none other than (you guessed it) hisoka morow, for years she admires him idolizes him and when he finally agrees to train her its like a dream come true, but when the magician leaves without a word lucy takes it upon herself to chase him down and prove she worthy of fighting him, along her journey she'll come across a zoldyck killer and the handsome leader of the spiders who develop an interst on the young girl and are not about to let hisoka just have her, but their intentions towards her are less than pure.





	1. Chapter 1

  SCENE 1: First kiss

 

The spotlight was shining on the the young magician, he looked about 19 maybe 20 years old and his soft blue tux and top hat mede him look that much more appealing, the audience cheeres with excitement but the one cheering the loudest was not a member of the audience but but a young girl who stood behind the curtains wathing him, the girl looked about 15/16 years old, her wavy soft pink hair complimented her light bronze skin, she had the kind of face that always appeared innocent, her light pink eyes filled with wonder as she watched the magician's performance, "Hisoka-san is always amazing!" She stated cheerfully, as his act came to an end she couldn't help but clap and cheer as loud as she could. "Great performance Hisoka-san, no wonder you're the star!" She complicated him as he walked by, he didn't even seem to notice the young girl standing there, he just passed her by without even sparing a glimpse to her. "Lucy you're up!" The ring master yells out,  
"Oh right"! The young acrobat runs to the tage with enthusiasm  
The ring master and his wife watch her as the preformed the sky dance,  
"She really is amazing" the rng master states  
"Yeah im sure if it weren't for Hisoka she'd be our star" the wife agrees. As her rutine comes to an end Lucy runs back stage with excitement in he eyes  
"Did Hisoka see me?" She asks  
"No im afraid he left right after his performance" the ring master's wife answers as she sees lucy's face fill with disappointment "I swear I don't know what you see in him lucy, hes such self center narcissistic jerk"!  
"Are you kidding? He's amazing! , hes talented and strong"! She sais "im gonna go find him!" She runs off  
"Im worried about her infatuation with that magician" the ring master's with said with a worried expression on her fce,  
"Now now Lydia, she's always been that way ever since we found her, she's been smitten by Hisoka and he's never taken her infatuation seriously, he rarely sais 2 words to any of us I wouldn't worry about it too much" he assures her  
"Hisoka! Hisoka! Hisoka!" Lucy screams into the air looking for the young magician  
"Oh it's only you, hey lucy", the young magician sais revealing himself  
"Hisoka, why do you alwys ran out after the show?" She asks blushing at the magician  
"I'm not a people person" he answers with a emotionless expression  
"But you're the star!, people from all over the world come just to see your performance! She stated enthusiastically  
"Not many things seem to keep my interest lately, lucy" he answers "im getting bored here, I been considering the possibility of leaving this place"  
"What?, you promised to teach me about magic, you said you'd train me when I was ready!"  
He pats her on the head "I wouldn't forget the promise I made to my little unripe fruit" he smiles creepily "we can start your training first hour tomorrow, if you think you're ready".  
Lucy knew training with Hisoka would be extremely difficult, but she couldn'tu help be exited about the idea of finally training under Hisoka, the man she deeply admired since a young age, she smiled with exciment, "im so ready!" She screams,  
"Remember don't let anyone else know about our arrangements", Hisoka sais to her  
"Hisoka why don't you talk to anyone else, or want them to know about this?" She asks  
"Because I'm not a moron, I know im not well liked, no I know everyone here is terrified of me, and if would tell them how we get along, they'd probably forbid you from getting anywhere near me" he answers again with a emotionless expression "  
Lucy runs back to the camp ground where all the others were staying  
"Did you find him?" Askd Lydia  
"Yeah but you know Hisoka, he barely even looked at me let alone talked to to me" lucy replied,  
She felt bad lying to Lydia, after all the two of them were like sisters, although they weren't actually blood related Lydia was the one who had found lucy roughly around 9 years ago ever since she's cared for lucy like a little sister she even gave her the name "Lucy" because when she found her the young girl had amnesia and couldn't even remember her own name. The situation was stil difficult for lucy to recall.  
"I thni I'll go to bed now" lucy imforms Lydia  
"Ok get a good nights rest, sis remember we have another performance tomorrow night so don't over exert yourself" Lydia sais while she gives her little sister a good night hug.  
Lucy laid in bed think about her training with hisoka tomorrow, it was very thrilling for her so k6ch so that she couldn't sleep shes spent half the night just thinking about him "I can never put my feelings about senpai into perspective", she thought "I definitely admire him, and he's certainly is a very attractive man, ah! What am I thinking he'd never look at me like that, but what if everyone is right what if I am in love with him without even knowing it, no no its just a school girl crush in sure, admiration for my senpai" her head filled with pointless thoughts deep into the long hours of the night.  
The next morning she was excited, she put on a red corset and some brown shorts, witch compliment her light brown skin and long wavy pink hair perfectly, she slipped on her little brown boots and off she went, she ran for several minutes deep into the forest where she knew Hisoka often liked to train.  
"Bright and early, someone must of been a little exited about her first day of training" Hisoka said with a smug look on his eyes.  
"Yes sensei I'm ready to train!" She sais exited  
"Good" the magician replies "how good of a fighter are you?" He asked sneakily  
"I don't really recall being in any fights or anything of the sort, but I know I at least know enough to defend myself from a would be attacker" she answered  
Without warning Hisoka slips into action knocking her into the ground  
"You're stil too slow, norml fighting methos wont work if you plan to train under me" he said coldly  
"Ouch that hurt!" She states as she geys up stil smiling, nothing could possibly knock that innocent smile off of this girl's face apparently, "question wat exactly does this have to do with magic" she asked puzzled  
"My dea clueless lucy, you have so much potential hidden within you, the very thought of being the one who awakens it exists me" he said with a lustfull and creepy smile on his face "I will not even consider teaching about nen until you're fully prepared"  
"Nen?" What's that she asks  
"I will teach you in time" he answers "for now however I will start with your physical training, I want you to run 100 laps arund the camp ground then 100 sit ups and 100 push ups by the end of the morning" he commands  
"Heh?" Lucy was in shock  
"Get to it chop chop" he commands again  
"Right!" She yells out before she takes of running  
"Oh and by the way my dear the exercises will gradually get more difficult as you progress! " he informs her as she rans off he decides he'lll do some meditation exercises before she returns....  
Several days go by as lucy continues her exercise routine and just as he promised the training becomes more and more difficult every day.  
"Wat is that girl up to, shes been working herself none stop for several days now" Lydia asks to herself as she watched lucy work out  
"Het Lydia", she hears her husband's voice behind her "I think there's something you should know, this may be difficult to hear but there's several rumors about what's going on with lucy, some of the other performers have been talking about how lucy is working so hard because she wants to impress Hisoka, and a few have even said the 2 of them have been having a secret relationship without out us knowing" as he informed his wife he noticed her expression becoming shocked!  
"She what?!" Lydia screams  
"Now now my sweet, it's nothing to be upset about lots of sweet girls like lucy fall for jerks that are no good, it's only part of a rebellious face youth tend to go through" he said trying to calm his lovely wife down.  
"Either way im going to get to the bottom of this, lucy can't be dating him he's 5 years older than her plus he's no good im sure my dearest little sister would end up crushed if she'd get involved with that man, I know I'm being judgmental but there's just something about him I don't trust" she stated worried  
"Lucy after you're done with your work out id like to have a word with you if you don't mind!" She screams across the fiel where lucy was doing her daily run  
"Ok!" She waves back  
After lucy finishes she heads back to the tent where she knew her sister would be waiting for her, as she enters the tent shes surprised to see Hisoka sitting down on a chair with his legs crossed eyes closed as if he was waiting on someone, she quickly notices her big sister Lydia and the ring master sitting across from Hisoka, there seemed to be drinks on the tables as if the 3 of them had been drinking or where bout to have a drink  
"Lucy we been waiting for you, please take a sit" the ring master commands as he points to the chair next to Hisoka before lucy could even ask what was going on lydia is screams  
"Do you mind explaining what the hell is going on between the 2 of you!"  
"I don't believe thats any of your business" hisoka answered  
Lydia gives lucy a pissed off look  
"Eep" lucy shrieks  
"We just want to know if the rumors about the 2 of you are true" asks the ring master as he tries to calm everyone down  
"Rumors? " asks Hisoka confused  
"Yea lately there's been a l8t of rumors about the two of you dating, are they true?" Lydia asks stil angry  
"What if they were?, its really none of your concern" Hisoka states  
"Hisoka, be polite" lucy sais blushing  
"Well" Lydia asks lucy angry  
" um the truth is" lucy tries to answer before she's interrupted by Hisoka  
"The truth is their true" he states "I am interested in lucy as a woman and if you don't like it that's just too bad, I don't plan on backing off no matter what you say" he sais smugly  
"Hisoka! What are you saying? " lucy asks, her face was as red as a tomato thanks to Hisoka's comments  
"Is that so?" Lydia sais  
Both the ring master and lucy stare at lydia waiting for her to explode in anger with the fake news  
"I suppose there's not much I can do about it now then" Lydia sais disappointed  
"Is there anything else you'd like to add here lucy?" She looks at her sister waiting for her to reveal anything else they might be keeping secret  
"Well I asked hisoka to train me so that one day I can become just as skilled as him, we train everyday and I would like to continue this training, I felt bad about lying to u sis but I knew if I told you you'd react well lije ypu did" lucy answered trying to ale eye contact with her sister  
"Ok" Lydia sighs "you may leave now"  
As Hisoka walks out the door lucy chases after him she waits til they're out oh hearing range, she lets out a punch on Hisoka's arm "hm" he turns to her  
"What the hell was that?, why did you lie to my sister about our relationship? " she asks her face even more red than before if possible  
"Because it was more fun that way"he answers joking  
"So all the stuff you said before, did they mean anything"  
"Did you want them to meet something" he asks as he leans in cl8se to her face almost touching her lips, lucy's face stil bright red, looks at him confused, she could feel him close to her, his breath was so warm from up close, she couldn't believe the situation unfolding so unexpectedly.  
Hisoka lets out a chuckle  
"You really are that stupid, aren't you, as if I could ever be attracted to a stupid kid girl like you,"  
His words pierced her heart  
"I only like ripe fruit, I'm only attracted to those who have matured," he continued  
"I bet you haven't even had your first kiss"  
Hurt by his words lucy turns around with out saying a word  
"He's right tho I am stupid, stupid inexperienced and immature" she thinks as a tear runs down her bronze face "im so stupid to believe he'd ever look at me that way".

She comes into a secluded part of the of te forest  
"wat hurts most is that He's right, I've never even been kissed, or had a boyfriend, and whats more is that he is te only man I've ever been in love with" she sighs "I'm pathetic"  
That night she couldn't sleep wondering how she'd face Hisoka for training tomorrow, what would se say to him how could she pretend nothing had happened, regardless of everything going through her mind she wasn't about to give up her training, was just going to have to deal with everything. The next morning she got up at sunrise, she dressed on a light pink tank top, and sports shorts, she put on pink tennis shoes and heads to find hisoka at their normal training spoy  
"Ohaio Hisoka" she waves  
"Lucy?, what a pleasure to see you here, to be honest I was starting to wonder if you'd show up" he says  
"Its going to take a lot more to get me to give up my training" she replies  
"Good, because I was think you're more than ready to face me in hand to hand combat" he says with a creepy smile on his face  
"Wa.what!?" She yells in shock  
"Are you serious, there's no way I can go up against you! "  
"You have nothing to lose by finding out, well at least not yet" he answers  
Hisoka throws the first punch, and to lucy's surprise she's able to dodge, punch after punch she dodges but just barely  
" he's too fast for me" she thinks  
"Come on my dearest, fight back!, you'll never be able to annihilate your opponent if all you do is dodge" he says as he continues his attack  
Hisoka moves fast way too fast for lucy to keep up, he noticed lucy is hardly being able to keep up, he takes advantage of her inexperience and throws a kick with sends lucy flying into tue air" she manages to land on her feet but just barely.  
"At this rate, he'll kill me" she thinks  
"I must say my dear im a little disappointed with you right now, I really believed your training was going better than this" he says to her  
Lucy tries to catch her breath  
"Well what are yu waiting for?, aren't you going to fight back?" He asks "if this is really all you got that maybe it'd be better to kill you right here and now"  
"I have to find an opening but I can't even see his movements anymore" she thinks  
"I know why don't we have a little fun" he creepily suggested

"Huh, what time of fun?"

"How about a wager, if you manage to land a single hit on me I will owe you a favor" he continues stil smiling as creepy as ever "but if can't, than I'll be highly disappointed and wont have a reason to keep you alive any longer, if you disappoint, then this will be your end, ill kill you where you stand"

"A favor?" Lucy questions his motives but for some reason she was feel an extreme rush of adrenaline and agress to play along to the magician's game

"You have 5 minutes if you can't hit me I a time period of 5 minutes than I win"  
His smile was starting t8 creep her out, but she couldn't allow him to psych her out, she knew he was only trying to add to the pressure  
"What the hell did I get myself into, how can I land a hit f I can't even keep up with him" she starts thinking to her self the all the possibilities, but the odds of her winning were virtually zero

"4 minutes! " he informs

"Will you stop that im trying to think!" She yells at the magician not falling for his tease

"He's arrogant, bit considering his power level he my has all the right to be"  
As the pressure started to sink in lucy's possibilities of winning seem smaller ane smalller  
"No! , I can't lose I wont give up I won't as long as im stil breathing, I haven't lost!"  
Lucy charged at te magician, at a speed she didn't even know she could possess, she trows several punches but the magician dodges with ease one after another he blocks all her attacks, even at full effort she was stil no match there was no doubt about that, he wasn't even trying, his creepy smile hadn't left his face for a single second, he was clearly only toying with her.

"By the way you have 2 minutes left" he states trying to psyche her out again

No matter how hard she tried how fast she moved she was no match for him, just then she noticed the magician hadn't moved an inch from where their fight began, but how, how could she use it to her advantage she wonder. She threw yet another punch knowing the magician would dodge she knew he was expecting it,

"1 minute" he states, his expression had shifted from that creepy smile, now his face was filled with blood lust, and she could feel it, the blood lust emmiting from him, probably thinking of every scenario he wpuld kill her in.

Lucy's reflexes moved faster than ever while the magician concentrated on his blod lust she saw an opportunity she tries an aerial attck this time throwing a kick directly at the magician's face.  
She could hardly believe it, in what seemed like the luckiest seconds f her life, she managed to actually land a hit on him, shocked from the turn of events silence takes over the atmosphere  
Hisoka licks his lips

"Good girl, I knew you could do it" he congratulates her

Lucy stil silenced in shock

"Well mind if I ask if you already have a favor in mind?" He asks

"Oh right!, I had completely forgotten! " she sais stil in shock

The 2 of them sit under the shade of a tall tree, lucy looks at hisoka trying to ask him something but snuggles to get the words out.  
"Um Hisoka-sensei, have um have, have youuu ever been on um a date?"  
"Of course lots of times" he answers  
"What um what kind of people do you like to date, um what um what do ypu normally like to do with your dates?" She continues to ask curious  
"The usual thing I guess you could say theres really not too much people out there I can date, but as a guy I do have common urges you know"  
Lucy blushes at his response  
"Oh could that be the favor you have in mind for me?"  
Lucy's face turns bright her  
"No! Of course not!" She couldn't stop blushing  
"I just thought that um, if um, sensei if what kind of date would you take me to?"  
Hisoka expression trns serious he looks at her but doesn't answer, lucy stares back stil blushing, she didn't really understand why she had asked him such a question of no where hisoka traps her against the tall tree, he stars to lean in  
"Um sensei what are you do..." her question is cut short by hisoka's lips, he pressed his lips against hers, she was confused by his actions but his kiss made her body temperature rise she could feel her face getting hotter and hotter, but all she could focus on was his lips, they were soft and sweet like cotton candy and even tho the had just finished a work out rutine he gave off a sugary scent, it was nice as he slowly moved his lips she felt lighter and lighter, until she was to light headed to move to light headed to think, they wrapped their arms around each other to seal their passionate kiss.  
As he pulls away she started at him with a dazed expression on her face  
"Hisoka?" She sais softly  
"If you wanna date me, you should just ask you know" he winks teasing her  
"You jerk! Dont make fun!, that was my first kiss you know!"  
Hisoka looks at her surprised

"Oh, aren't you glad it was with me then?"

"Stop teasing me!" She trows a playful puch witch lands on hisoka's chest, she looks at him expecting him to do something terrible, he grabs her arm and pulls her close to him, and lets off a creepy smile  
"Is there anything else I cn steal from you today?"  
She pushes him away blushing, and he lets out a light chuckle  
"When you came up with a favor, let me know" he sais as he walks away "oh and by the way I think you're ready to learn about nen"....


	2. Scene 2: Nen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll are enjoying the story so far, in this chapter lucy will learn about nen, bullies, and sex. Um like 90% of the fandom I find nen to be very confusing so sorry for the shitty explanation.

The weekend had finally arrived so Lydia and Lucy planbed to go on a picnic to relax and enjoy their sunday, lucy was highly enthusiastic because she had the task of preparing the food something she l8ved to do, she looked cooking and baking because it was something she was good at from a very young age.

After she was done preparing all the food my her and lydia pack up and head out, the rest of the crew was already waiting for them, clowns, acrobats, magician everyone was ready to have a good time, they headed to small secluded beach near by and set up everything they had for a nice relaxing time on the sand. Lucy was wearing a pink and black stripped beached dress that seemed to attract a lot of attention.

"Wow lucy has really grown up" one of the performers whispers  
"Yeah she's reall grown into her figure" another one agrees  
"She certainly becoming a very attractive woman" the first one continues, lucy notices their comments and tries to cover herself with her hands  
"Nah forget her, I can't even imagine what lydia would to if any one dares to put their hands on her previous little sister" he jokes  
"Psh im not half as scared of lydia as I am of Hisoka, im pretty sure he'd kill anyone without hesitation if they'd dare touch his cute little girlfriend" he explains  
"How does a sweet girl like that end up dating such a psycho ' they tease  
"Hey even sweet girls have urges right" he chuckles  
"What type of fucked up urges can she have if she chose Hisoka to fulfill them?"  
The conversation was making Lucy highly uncomfortable, but she noticed she hadn't seen Hisoka all day, she takes off ignoring the others, then she notices a crowd of young girls laughing and giggling for no apparent reason

"Hmmm whats that about"

She cuts through the crowd to find none other than Hisoka in the middle she realized all the girls were contemplating him making comments and trying their best to get their hands on the clown, 

"Omg he's so hot" the girls comments rumbled on

"Totally sexy"

"So sexy" 

" look at that physic"

"Those muscles look like their carved from marble"

"I bet he's great in bed"

Hisoka was wearing nothing but a pair of purple swim trunks that had a floral shaped pattern even with such high colors the magician looked so manly,  
Even Lucy was mesmorised by his perfect figure, but she knew he loved the attention  
Hisoka notices lucy pouting in the audience, instead of saying anything he smiles and winks at her, lucy was not amused

"Even tho our relationship is a fraud, I can't help but get jealous, he's so attractive and popular, hmm" she joins her big sister sun bathing, 

"Man this girls are cute!" The comments 8f bystanders continued witch stil made lucy very uncomfortable one of them noticed lucy's bikini straps sticking out of her sundress

"Hey cutie, why so shy, why don't show me whats under that dress"  
Lucy wraps her arms around her chest, uncomfortable with the guy's comment before she could answer 2 other gys surround her with perverted looks an in their eyes

"Come on honey why don't you show off that gorgeous bronze skin off yours!" 

"I'll bet your breast size is at least a 40 right"  
Lucy was not used to such type of attention, she tried to speek bt the words wouldn't com me out, she didn't know what to say or how to react. She feels someone pick her up from behind, it was Hisoka annoyed with the guys comments 

"Hisoka!?, wat are you doing? , put me down! " her demands go unnoticed by the magician who was stil carrying her off.  
She couldn't believe Hisoka came to her rescue and now she was in his arms once more, she could feel her body becoming hot again she was blushing and didn't new want the moment to end.  
Just then she feels the freezing cold water around her, Hisoka wad thrown her in the water without warning

"You ass hole!" She screams

"Aw you got your nice dress all wet" he teases

"You trew me in the water you jerk!, of course im wet!" She blushes

"Looks like you're going to have to take it off to let it dry out" 

"You wish you stuid perverted clown!" She screams  
He walks up my o her and lifts up her soaking dress her head, reveling her 2 piece hot pink swim suit

"I hate you!" She screams splashing cold water on Hisoka

"Hey you 2 were all gonna head to the picnic area!" Lydia screams in the distance  
The 2 of them follow the crowd into a busy table area, lucy lydia and the other girls set a table for the circus crew, and serve the delicious food lucy had prepared. But not everyone was enjoying the food again Hisoka decided to make himself the odd one out.

"Why aren't you eating?" Lucy asks

"I only like sweets" he answered

"Oh shut up and eat your vegetable" she sais sticking chopsticks with leeks into his mouth  
She continues to feed him directly and to her surprise the magician eats every bite

"How about a ball game before we head back to the water" someone suggested  
"What no way witch ever team Hisoka ends up will have a unfair advantage"  
"I know why Don't we make Hisoka and Lucy team captains" the ring master suggests  
"Sounds good to me!" Lydia agress

"Don't we get a say in this?" Lucy asks

"Yeah I'll pass, im not much of a team player " hisoka adds

"Maybe they'd rather save their energy for sex" one guys whispers

"Oh I always have energy for sex" Hisoka winks leaving everyone at a loss for words 

The rest of the circus crew start their game without hisoka or lucy who just decide to watch, lucy in the end decided to show off her bathing suit witch seem to amuse the magician as she had caught him staring a couple times.  
By the end of the day every one was packing up and getting ready to set off, lucy who had fallen asleep on the sand she jumps up startled

"Where did Hisoka go?" She asks lydia

"I think he said something about changing before heading back, he must be in the changing tent" she answers

"I'll go inform him, were about to leave"lucy gets up dusting the sand off her

At the changing tents lucy notices only one is being used

"That must be hisoka!" She thinks "Hisoka-sensei we're going to leave you behind if you don't hurry!" She opens the curtains breaking into the tent, she stops in tracks noticing the unexpected view, Hisoka was standing inside wearing nothing at all  
His naked body standing before her, she was in total shock how does one react in a situation like that, he leans in 

"Do you like what you see?" He whispers in her ear snapping her out of confusion, she rans out of the tent embarrassed by the situation.

"Hey wheres Hisoka?" Lydia asks 

"He can get back on his own!" 

"Lucy,? What happened now is there anything you'd like to talk about?" Her sster asks worried as always about her

Lucy hadn't noticed but she was blushing the entire way home. She tried to sop thinking about what happened, the image of Hisoka's naked body would not leave her mind. 

"I had never seen a naked man before, I had no idead how to react, ugh! What am I thinking? I have to stop thinking about him" 

The rest f the night she couldn't get him out of her head not only seeing him naked but she also couldn't stop thinking about their kiss

"What is he trying to do to me, why is it so amusing for him to play with me like this?

The next morning lucy's usual routine began she got dressed in comfortable work out clothes put on her shoe and went off to find Hisoka at their normal training spot.

"Lucy always bright ans early" Hisoka states greating her   
She was stil embarrassed about the previous day so she doesn't say anything and blushes again, a creepy smile appears on his face  
"Like I promised today I will teach you about nen" 

"So now you're going to tell me what nen is?" She asks

"I'm going to do a lot more than that" he answers "in a few words nen is essentially your aura, we all possess it but there are people who cannot use it" 

"Huh sensei do you think there's a chance I won't be able to use it?" She asks

"Not at all im positive you'll become a great nen master some day" he reasures her 

"So then how do I use this nen thingy then?" She asks 

"Nen is your life energy, aura from all parts of yur body come together to produce mass energy, the point of your body with produce nen are called aura nodes, basically there are pores all over your body controling witch control this nodes" he stops to notice a confused lucy is already lost with his explanation "am I going to fast for you? " he asks

"No no! Im following you so far, please continue" 

"Anyway there are 4 exercises of nen, ten, zetsu, ren, and hatsu. Ten focuses the mind, zetsu puts it to words, ren intensifies your will and hatsu puts the exersice into action, now most importantly is to open thsi aura nodes, there is two different ways to do so m#1 method uses meditation to thoroughly mature one's Nen, this method can take years to master and we just dont have that kind of time" he states 

"Huh whats that supposed to mean?" She asks "are you calling me stupid again?" 

"Not at all but for someone like yourself with no self control or patience, this exercise will take you decades to learn, is that really what you want?" 

She starts to pout  
"Fine whats the second one then?"

"The second method is dependent on the talent of the initiant. This method requires another Nen user to use their Nen to force open the aura nodes. This method is highly dangerous due to the possibility of death, there fore it should only be performed by a highly skilled nen user" he explains

"Is this method will be using today isn't it?" She asks 

"Yes" he smiles 

"I knew it, some times I think you're just looking for an excuse to kill me" she sais

"You're not ripe yet my dear" he whispers

"Wat?" 

"Nothing, are you ready my dear" he asks 

"I, I think so" she sais unsure

As he opens her aura nodes they both start to feel an incredible amount of aura emmiting from the ypung girl 

"I can fee it, its amazing, its like suddenly I feel an incredible amout of energy I didn't even know I had" she sais as the incredible flow aura rushed through her body

"Now that your aura has awakened, ypu ust learn to control it in order to move on to the next phase, in witch you'll find out just exactly what type of nen user   
You're going to be" he explains

"Huh how many types are there?" She asks 

"There are different types of nen users, enhancers, transmutters, manipulators, emitters, conjurers and specialist, specialist are those whos nen abilities do not fall into anyof the previous categories or whos nen cannot be defined" he answers

"So how do I know, what type of nen user I'll be?" She asks 

"For the most part is easy to tell just by judging a users personality, this way works better for people like me who lije to anilize our opponents, however if you're just not a good judge of character there always a special test you may use to clarify any doubts, but you're just not ready for this yet" he answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll are enjoying the story so far, sorry its so mushy, I tend to rad a lot of shoujo manga and watch too much spnish telenovelas xD, any way feel free to leave comments, suggestions, criticism, its all welcome


	3. Scene 3: first night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is going to be a short chapter.

Afer training that night the circus members all had rehearsal, lucy was exhausted from training but also kind of pumped about all the new things she had learned, she walked into the dressing room and realized the rest of the girls were for some reason glaring at her.

"Did I do something wrong" she thought to her self

"Ugh its not enough she stole Hisoka's attention, but she had to go and steel the other's as well, now she's just gonna steal the show, what a show off" one of the girls whisper loudly

"Just because she's sleeping with Hisoka we all have to treat her like some type of princess now" 

"That clueless innocent face aint fooling no one"

"She may look sweet, but I bet she's a total slut"

"Of course she is, why else would all the guys be so obsessed with her"  
The girls rumbled on, making it obvious they were talking about lucy

"I didn't do anything wrong, why is everyone's attitude towards me so differently all of a sudden" she asks to herself trying not to let any tears escape

All the other girls leave the room leaving it empty trying to avoid actually talking the situation over with her, lucy couldn't help the situation get to her, she lets tears roll down her face

"Whats wrong? " she hears a voice ask 

"Hisoka" she looks behind her noticing the magician standing behind her, she wraps her arms around him, and he return her hug 

"Why are you crying? " he asks

"Its nothing I was just being stupid, don't worry about it" she answers

"Are you sure?" He asks 

"Yeah, I'll be fine" she answers

"You know we don't have to rehearse, you and I are the best performers on this circus we should just take the night off" the magician suggest

Lucy looks at him in surprise "Lydia would kill us"

"She'll probably try to hunt me down b bi t you'll be fine" he assures  
He grabs her hand and drags her out of the tent into the starlit sky, the moon was almost full and its bright light made Hisoka appear even more magical, lucy was wearing a black dress withs had a corset top and tulle bottom 

"Where are we going?" She asks 

"Somewhere no one will find us" he answered he took lucy to a remote area where there was nothing but starlights and silence. 

"No one will see us here, its much more private than that circus tent"  
Lucy starts to blush yet again  
"Oh great what devious scheme does this stpid magician have planned for me now" she wonders  
Hisoka leans in for kiss witch takes lucy by surprise, she didn't think he'd ever repeat that action  
"I have been thinking of all you all day" he whispers softly  
"Why why is that?" She asks nervously

"I want you Lucy, just the tough of being around you lately gets me exited" he pins her to the ground kissing her neck,  
"Sensei?, what are you doing, this is embarrassing" she lets out a light moan  
"Do you want me to stop?" He asks   
Lucy looks at him confused, she didn't know what to say, she certainly didn't want him to stop but she was way to nervous to make out any words, instead of answering him she leans in to kiss him again  
"Good girl" he sais while he zipped her dress down, exposing her lingerie she was wearing a black lace bra and bikini cut panties, the magician smiles at her   
"I didn't have you painted as the type to wear such provocative lingerie" he sais   
Lucy covers her face in embarrassment  
"Don't such embarrassing things" she sais while Hisoka processed to remove his top revealing his perfectly toned muscles  
Lucy wanted to look away but the alure of the magician was too hot for her, he lifts up her bra making her breast bounce lightly, she tried to cover them with her arms but hisoka would not allow her, as he starts to lick her nipple her moan becomes louder and louder, she feels his hand slide down her panties,   
"Wow you're alot more naughty than I would of thought, you're getting so wet just by me teasing you" he sais as he slides his finger in and out her pussy. "Hi, hisoka san! She scremed in plessure   
The arrogant magician grabs her hand and places it on his long hard cock,  
"Would you like to suck on it" he asks   
"I, I don't know how, sensei I've this is my first time, ive never had sex with anyone before" she answers  
"Oh im very aware of that" he teases putting his dick in her mouth, "just use your tongue"   
She spends several minutes on her knees trying to please his request  
"You're really turning me on!" He screams  
He pushes her back in the ground and removes her panties, lucy had just noticed they were both naked now, he separates her legs and enters her with his tongue, it was warm and slippery witch made her moan "ahh, ahh, ahh!" She couldn't stop moaning then he suddenly stops  
"I'm not used to being gentle, this could be a problem" he sais to her   
"Its ok, hisoka sensei, I'll be fine I don't care if you hurt me, really im just so happy that , my first night gets to be with you" she replies  
The magician gives pff a lustfull smile and positions him self between her legs,  
"This might hurt a lot at first, but I promise you will keep begging me for for" he teases as he entered her pussy with his hard cock. She lets out a scream from both plessure and pain, "it hurts, it hurts so much but it feels amazing, I want more" she thinks to herself  
"Yes! Sensei I want more please! Fuck me more!" She screams as he thrust his dick in and of her, he goes on for several minutes until he cums inside her. And they both try to catch their breath

"Sensei that was amazing" she sais leaning into his chest  
"Glad you liked it" he replies, "we should head back now"  
"Um I can't" lucy sais blushing  
"Oh why's that?" He asks  
"Because I can't move from the waist down" she answers  
The magician stares at her briefly and laughing at her. He helps her get dressed and picks her up bridal style  
"I'll carry you back, this time", they head back to the circus where a very angry lydia had been looking everywhere for them, she noticed her little sister being carried by the magician  
"What have yu done to her!" She demands to know   
"Nothing I swear he didn't do anything, we snuck out to her some training but I ended up hurting myself! " she answers before Hisoka had a chance to make a sarcastic comeback  
Lydia looks at hisoka angrily and asks "are you sure, thats what happened? "  
"Yes" he answers  
" voluteered to take her to her room, so if you excuse us"  
"Oh no!" Lydia shouts angry "if you're talking her im going with you to keep on eye on you"  
The trio head to lucy room, where Hisoka lays her on the bed and covers her with a blanket   
"Good night" sais lucy  
"Good bye" replies Hisoka turning off the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make it short just because I didn't wanted to make chapter 2 too long so I just decided to mave whatever was left over to the next chapter and like always please feel free to express your opinions, leave comments if you want.


	4. Chapter 4: Chrollo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heres chapter 4 im hoping that I can fir everything in one chapter, hope you'll enjoy and please keep reading.

The next morning Lucy slept in late, something she didn't normally do.

"Oh my gosh! It's almost mid day!" She screams getting out of bed

She quickly gets dressed, in a black tank top and pink shorts, she grabs her black boots

"I missed my training session! , Hisoka is going to kill me!" 

She rans out the door and noticed Lydia waiting in the halls, 

"Lucy!" Lydia calls

"Sorry sis I don't have time to stop, im super late, I need to find Hisoka ASAP!"

"Lucy we eed to talk it's about Hisoka"

Lucy stops running and turns to her sister

"What is it now lid, I swear sometimes you sound more like an over protective mother than a big sister" 

"Lucy we can't find Hisoka, I went to look for him in the morning to talk about you, but when I opened his room he wasn't even there" she sais worried

"Well duh he gets up even earlier than me to train" she tells her sister

"Lucy his bed appeared as if no one even spent the night" Lydia looks at lucy with a worried expression "I asked around and no one has seen him all morning"

"Im sure he's stil in the woods training" lucy sais

She disregarded lydia's comments and heads to the woods

"Hisoka-sensei, Hisoka-sensei! " she yells looking for him in their usual training place, but Hisoka was no where to be found, after several minutes of searching she gives up her search and heads back to the circus.

She enters her room and noticed a card with the ace of spades,  
"Huh how that get there? " she pick up the card and stares at it a while,  
"That jerk! Does he really think he can just fuck me and leave!, who does he think he is, he stil owes me a favor does he really think he can get out of it just by leaving? !"

"Im going to hunt him down and make him pay!!!!"  
The restof the day lucy sulks alone in her room,  
The next morning lucy gets out of bed, she hadn't changed her clothes she was a complete mess her hair was unbrushed, she had bags under her eyes, she looked tired she hadn't slept all night. She sits down at the table for breakfast witch was only composed of ramen and fried veggies, but she doesn't touch her food.

"Im going to look for him"  
Lydia and her husband turn to her  
"Im going to find him, he owes me, he promised he'd train me, I'm not going to let him get away"  
"oh lucy you deserve better" Lydia states  
Lucy slams her hands on the table!  
"Im going to find him!, I already made up mind!, im going to become a professional hunter! And ill show him, I'll show him just hw worthy of an opponent I am!"  
"Hmm" Lydia sighs  
"Fine I won't try and change your mind I know I won't be able to anyway"  
They finish breakfast, and cleaning up,  
Lucy heads to her room and starts to pack a small bag when she hears a knock at the door, it was lydia who lets her self in

"Lucy-chan can I have a word with you" she sits on the bed

"What is, you're not going to try and talk me out of leaving are you? " she asks

Lydia shakes her head "like I said before I couldn't if I try, I came her to talk about something else"

"Huh wat about" lucy asked

"The Heaven's arena" Lydia answers

"Huh what's that?" Lucy asks

"Hmm while I'm against the idea of yu going after Hisoka, if I'd had to guess I'd say the Heaven's aren is probably where he'll be" she answers "Hisoka is only interested in strong opponents right?,  
That being the case I'm positive that's where he'll be"  
Lucy looks at her confused  
"The heaven's arena is 200 floors of filled with strong fighters, they gather there to prove their worth and kale money while doing so, normally I wouldn't of mentioned this to you but I'm more than sure you're up for the challenge"

"The heaven's arena ay, then that's where I'll head first!" She jumps up from the bed excited, she finished packing her pink backpack and hugs her big sister  
"I'll write you everyday I promise! " she sais as lydia hugs her back, the two could feel the other not wanting to let go  
"Im gonna miss ypu so much" Lydia sais crying, lucy finally pulls out of the hug and waves good bye to her sister then walks out the door, she takes on last look at the circus. 

"This is it! Im off on my next adventure! "

She hoped on the train where she would be spending the next few days before arriving at the heaven's arena, 

"What am I even going to say to him if I do manage to find him, I mean its like I can demand anything from him, our relationship was fake after all, hmmm what will I even ask as a favor, ah I really haven't even thought things through! " she thought to her self "at least I'll have a few days to practice my nen exercises"

Several days pass by and she finally arrives at her destination

"Wow shizz!, look at this place e! " she yells amazed by the stature of the building  
"Wow I've definitely never seen something like this before!, its freaking amazing! " 

She rans inside to register "I wonder where hisoka would be any way" she thinks

"Have you been here before?" A young girl asks her 

"No never" lucy answered

"Then you must not be familiar with the rules I presume" the girl sais examining lucy carefully

"Well here are 200 floors, you must win a fight on each floor to advance to the next level ypu will earn price money for advancing each floor up intil the 199th floor if yu mange to make t make it to the 50th floor ypu will earn 50,00 jenni for your victory if yu mange to make it to the 100 floor ypu will get yur own private room and 150th floor you can win 10 million jenni but after the 200 floor ypu get no price money you just earn ypur right to stay and keep battling in the arena, but only the best of the best make it to the top." the girl explains judging Lucy, 

"There aren't much female fighters here are there?" Lucy asks suddenly aware of her surrounding

"Theyare rare" the girl answers "most of the competitors here can be real sadists so make sure to warch your back"

Lucy notices a lot of the competitors are huge at least twice her size in stature not to mention they all seem to be in top physical shape. As lucy walks into the ring for her first battle she notices her opponent in front of her, a huge bald guy with big muscles and weird eyebrows

"Huh is this some kind of stupid joke?" The guy asks "I didn't come here to fight some little suga princess" he sais sarcastically  
The comment made lucy angry but she refused to lose her cool. Instead she takes her battle formation and gets ready to fight

"Ah you stupid kid, don't say I didn't warn you when I flatten you like a pancake!" He yells as he strikes 

Lucy dodges with easy from the air she trows a kick witch sends the man flying down, and making a hole in the ring,

"Don't tell me its already over!" She sais surprised at her strength "I was hoping for a longer fight"

"That was a . amazing" the referee sais in shock "contender Lucy advance directly to the 90th floor!" 

"What the 90th seriously! " she asks excited

Lucy gets on the elevator exited to head up all the way to the 90th floor

"Wow I really wasn't expecting to do so well so fast!, guess those training sessions with Hisoka really paid off" she thinks to herself excitedly

To her surprise her opponent on the 90th floor is a woman, at least 5 years or so older than her the woman had a slim figure, she was tall at least a couple centimeters taller than lucy she had long dark hair and dead black eyes. Lucy could feel this match wouldn't be so easy, lucy strikes first and the woman dodges with ease, she kicks lucy sending her flying but lucy manges to land on her hands she does a back flip and hets back on her legs the judge awards the woman 2 points 

"Shit I can let my gaurd down like that anymore, I can't get over confident here" 

As the battle goes on lucy though about using nen to win the fight but decided not to, instead she increased her speed allowing her to land several hts on the woman, enough to win the fight and advance to the next floor.  
Lucy notices the crowd cheering her on witch made her blush, she was winning several fans over.

At the 100th floor lucy ran to her room excited, she trows her back up on the the floor and jumps on the bed.

"At this rate I'll be reunited with him in no time" she thought to herself  
She hears her stomach growl and desides to look for a place to get dinner

Outside of the arena she noticed a mysterious young man acting suspiciously,  
"I wonder if he's a contender" she thinks paying close attention to the man, "wow he looks really young" she thought to herself, he looke only about 2 or 3 years older than her, he was completely dressed in black, his bangs looked like they were hiding something on his forehead, his eyes glowed a beautiful shade of black "he's actually pretty handsome, not as handsome as hisoka of curse, but he doesn't fall too far behind f" she thought to her self  
The young man noticed lucy staring at him and locks eyes with her for a second, just then lucy felt his aura almost suffocating her,  
"What is this?I can't move my body, His aura is a lot similar to hisoka" she tough trying to break free, the yung man walks away with out saying a word  
"He must be really strong if his aura was enough to paralyze me" she said to herself "I wonder who he is or what he was doing? "  
She remembered she had to get dinner and decides to play the incident as a freakish, encounter, she goes about dinner normally, well if eating 5 bowls of ramen, 2 chesse burgers, an entire pizza, 3 slices of chocolate cake and 2 ice cream sundaes is normal anyway,  
She heads back to her room but as she gets oj the elevator she sees the young man from earlier standing inside, Lucy was afraid to get on but did it anyway, she could feel her self shaking but tried to casually  
"It's Lucy right?" She hears the young man ask  
She turned to him in disbelief  
"How, how did you know?" She asks  
"I saw your match earlier" he answers  
"Oh of course" lucy sais a little releaved  
"You're making quite the impression ypu know" the young man adds  
"Are are you a contender too" she asks  
"You could say that" he answers  
The door my to the elevator opens to the 100th floor (lucy's stop)  
"I look foward to seeing you in the 200th" he sais as she gets off  
"So what's your name" she asks but she really doesn't know why.  
"For now you may call me Kuroro" he answers as the door closes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate all of yu who've read my dumb little story, please continue to read and leave comments or suggestions or whatever you'd like feed back is always welcome.


	5. Scene 5:closer to him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the previous chapter im not good with fight sequences, so I try to avoid them a much as possible, hopefully get hetter at them, because I know fighting is a huge part of HxH....

Its been 6 months since lucy left the circus in pursuit of Hisoka, she continues to battle at the heaven's arena and has made her way to the 150th floor, her goal is to reach the 200th floor not for money or glory but to look for the man who abandoned her, the man she's been in love with for many years, her fist and only love Hisoka Morow, since arriving at the arena lucy has met an interesting ypung man by the mane of Kuroro, altho she rans into him every now and then, the two of them hardly ever cross words.

"I don't have a match today!, lucy sais getting out of bed "but that doesn't mean im just going to sleep the day away" she starts getting dressed "there are some seriously strong fighters here, and I can't let myself fall behind, I will take the day to train hard! She sais talking to her self  
She walks out of the room and heads for a more private area to train without being noticed, she comes across a secluded part of the city where it seems there was once building but now it was just an empty lot  
"I suppose this place will have to do" she's preparing to meditate when she hears foot steps near by  
"Huh I thought this place was empty" she sais as a dark figure approaches her  
It was Kuroro who always seemed to come out of nowhere  
"So did I" he replies

"Kuroro, what are you doing here?" She asks

"I could ask yu the same thing, this no place for a lady like you to visit all on her own" he replies

"Um a lady like me?' What's that supposed to mean?, I have won every single one of my fights you know?" She sais a little annoyed

"Oh I know, I've been watching you very carefully, you can even say I've become a fan" he taunts

"Are you following me then, maybe your some kind of stalker" she teases

"Maybe it's fate trying to push us together, my little treasure" he continues to taunt 

"Hmmm" she pouts annoyed

"What are you doing here anyway don't tell me you like hanging out in places like this you little freai?" He asks 

"If you must know I wanted to get in some alone training time I have to keep practicing my nen exercises you know" she answers

"Ah yes, the was something I wanted to ask you about that, lucy I'm curious to see your nen ability" he looks at her curious

"My nen ability? " she asks

"Huh please tell me you know how to use a nen ability" he asks 

Lucy looks at him in confusion

"Just as I thought" he nods his head "lucy do you know what type of nen user you are?" He asks

Lucy is left in silence

"Have you tried taking the water devanation test" he asks

"I remember my sensei mentioned something abou it but, I've never got the chance to take it she answers

"Your sensei must of been very incompetent" he sais earnings lucy's rage

"How dare you say something like that not even knowing who my master was!, he's the strongest man on the planet you know" she screams angrily

"You sure do have a strong affection for this man, but that has only blinded you" kuroro replies

"He's stronger than you! " she yells 

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, now looks who's the one who doesn't know what she's talking about" he states arrogantly

"You're such a show off! You walk around thinking you're better than everyone! "  
She tries to slap him but kuroro grabs her arm.

"Do you want my help or not?, im not used to having people defy me" he sais squeezing her arm

She frees herself and gives him a cold look 

"Fine ill take your stuid test!" She answers

Kuroro sets the water glass with the leaf floating on top, before lucy as test is always done

"Now focus you aura into the water glass, depending on the reaction, will know exactly what type of nen user your going to be" he explains

Lucy begins to focus her aura into the water cup, and as soon as she does a small whirlpool starts to form on the water, kuroro is shocked the reaction is not like anything he'd seen before, the whirlpool grows more violent buy the second until it shatters the glass into a million pieces

"Congratulations! You're a specialist! " he informs her

Lucy was shocked by the reaction, she couldn't get a word out, a bit of blood spills from her hand

"Lucy!" Kuroro yells noticing the blood, her grabs her hand and sees a piece of the shattered glass stabbed her palm.

"Oh its nothing really" lucy sais breaking out of her of confusion "really I'll be fine." 

Kuroro sighs relived

"I think you'd had enough exciment for one day, we should head back to the arena" he suggested

"Yeah" she agreed and the two headed back to the arena not saying a word to each other on the way back.  
When the two arrive at the arena kuroro walks lucy to her room, witch she hadn't noticed until they were standing outside her door, she looks up to him confused

"Well aren't you going to invite me in?" He asks

Lucy was shocked by his unexpected question

"What nah ah no way mister!" She shouts making a cross sign with her arms "I don't know who you think you're talking to but I am not that type of girl!"

He pats her head and smiles "You're the one with the unpured thoughts" he teases "maybe next time my little treasure" he sais as he walks away. 

Lucy opens her room door and catches herself smiling, but doesn't understand why, suddenly she starts to blush,

"Wat am I doing, why is my face so hot?, im in love with Hisoka, but I wonder is it possible to fall in love with more than one person at a time" she think to herself "no that's impossible, what am I even saying no I love Hisoka and only him, im just appreciating kuroros kindness im sure" she closes the door behind her "im sure that's gotta be it". 

Several more weeks go by and kuroro decides to continue help lucy improve her nen skills hoping of course tat when her nen ability finally awakens it will be everything he expects, Lucy continues to battle at the arena until finally she reached the 200th floor.

"Finally, I made it, im going to find him no matter where he went he won't be able to hide from me much longer" lucy sais to her self thinking about the handsome magician

"My tresure!, you finally made it" kuroro sais approaching her, he was was so excited to see her that he runs towards her pickis her up and spins her around , is actions made lucy blush once more the two of them looked into each others eyes and suddenly lock lips, his lips were soft and warm she could feel their lips in sync with each other, it made her feel warm and calm, she realizes what was going on and pulls away shocked. 

"Kuroro what are you doing? " she asks

"I just did what you were doing" he answers

"No this, this shouldn't of happened! " she sais pushing him away, she rans away from him but he does not chase her he watches her run away. 

Lucy calms herself down before she goes to register for a fight, she signed up for a fight in 6 weeks, witch would buy her some time to look for Hisoka

"If he really is here that should give me sometime to look for him, but" she can't stop thinking about the kiss she had just shared with kuroro, suddenly she hears snickering behind her

"What the fuck, how did such a cute girl make her way up here, this area is for fighters only babe" a man standing behing her sais

"Don't tell me you're that pink haired fighter we been hearing so much about" another one adds 

"Hey im ok with that, this one is real cute" they continue

"How about a fight cutie?" The first one sais again 

"Yeah but why don't we make things interesting if we win you'll have to sleep with us" he sais reaching for lucy's hand,  
She backs away in disgust, she's never been good in that kind of situation, and doesn't understand why man act in such a disgusting manner, the two man corner her into a wall one reaches to grab her but is stopped in his tracks by none other than kuroro who had a pissed off look in his usually innocent looking face

"Don't you dare touch my treasure with your filthy hands" he sais breaking the man's arm  
He picks up lucy over his shoulder and carries her away, "if anyone dares try anything against you, ill kill them" he whispers to her, he takes her to his room and locks the door

"I been meaning to ask you lucy, why did you came to this place, was it solely for the money or was it for another purpose? " he asks

"I can't keep hiding it from you any longer, it wouldn't be right if I didn't tell you, I came here to look for my sensei" she answers

"What makes you certain he's here?" He asks 

"Because he's a very simple man, he loves to fight, he loves to find strong opponents to challenge him, beat them in combat, I guess you can say it really ecxites him" she answers

"I see, I guess it safe to assume that's what he did you right, he had his fun and when he got what he wanted he left, girls like you fall for that sort of stuff all the time"

Lucy glares at kuroro

"What do you know?" She asks annoyed

"It obvious he doesn't care about you the same way, why are you wasting your time on someone who doesn't want you around? " he asks her a tad angry  
Annoyed with the conversation lucy gets up and heads for the door, suddenly she feels kuroro pull her back, he wraps her in his arm and sais what about me?, are you so stupid you couldn't stop to realize how I was feeling this entire time!" He trows her on the bed and pins both her arms with one hand, he starts to kiss her lips, lucy couldn't not move she was paralyzed, she wasn't expecting kuror to behave in that manner, kuroro was sticking his tongue down her throat, she couldn't breathe, she tried to puch him off but she was no match for him he easily over powered her, he pulls their lips apart and moves down her neck kissing her softly

"No, get off of me!" She screams desperately trying to free herself from his grasp, but it was no use, he ignored her pleads, he lifts up her top along with her bra reveling her big boobs, she was trembling to what he'd try next,  
"No I can't fight him off"she though to her self as she felt his slippery tongue against her exposed breast "ahh" she lets out a moan she could feel her body starting to get hot,  
"I said get off me!" She yells slapping kuroro's cheek, her hand left red mark, kuror suddenly realized what he'd done he stared at lucy's exposed body in shock 

"I hate man you're all so arrogant! " she shouts crying

"Forgive me" he sais getting off the bed

Lucy jumps off fixing herself and runs out the door.

The 2 of them spent the next few days avoiding each other, lucy took a few days to look for Hisoka over at the 200th floor but unfortunately she had no luck, she was starting to wonder if he was even there, shouldn't of she seen or heard from him by now, she wonder, but this was her only lead if she left the arena what would she do next where would she go, she was back to zero. 

"My original plan was to take the hunter exam and use whatever tools I can can to my advantage after I passed" she thought to her self "maybe I should just leave this place already and go from there" but she wasn't sure if this sudden decision was really because she had given up hope of finding Hisoka at the Heaven's arena or because she was trying to put some distance between herself and kuroro. "He hasn't even tried to approach me" she thought "ah! What do I care about that stupid jerk?! He can go to hell for all I care!" She screams but stil for some reason she couldn't help but feel sad about the way she left things between them. She turns off the light and goes to sleep. 

The next morning she gets out of bed stil wearing her light pink two pieces pajamas she opened the curtain to admire the view was one last time before she left she looked out the amazing scenery admiring the city one last time, although the circus she had belong to was a traveling one they never really had time to stop and explore the various towns and cities they'd visit t, she takes a deep breath and sees Kuroro in the distance staring out her window, she quickly closed the curtains in a panic

"Did he notice I noticed him, oh no what if he thinks I closed the window cause of him?" Technically he wouldn't be wrong "what if he thinks I don't wanna see to talk to him? Ahh! What is wrong with me it's his faultin the first place why should I be concerned with what he thinks" she asks her self running out the door stil in her pj's. She heads toward the spot where she'd seen kuroro standing.  
Whe finally catches up to him and she stares at his back struggling to catch her breath for a second, kuror turns around a bit shocked to see lucy standing behind him.

"What are you trying to do to me you stuoid jerk"? She asks 

"Im sorry, it w a s never my intention to hurt you" he answers walking away  
Lucy grabs his arm 

"Im not mad at you"she sais  
"The truth is im, im mad at myself because I liked it!" She admits blushing 

Kuroro lets of a light chuckle and wraps her in his arms.


	6. Scnene 6: the exam.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I been thinking lately that I been neglecting Illumi, so I really want ideas for him, I wanna write out a long chapter for him....

Kuroro and lucy went out for a coffee and custard date together lucy was drinking a double chcolate and whip cream frappe accompanied by a slice of vanilla white cake with strawberries and cream on top while Kuroro enjoyed a caramel custard cake along with a hot cup of coffee, he was wearing black jeans along a black jacket, and a pair of dark sunglasses, lucy on the other hand was wearing a pink dress with a red petal pattern print and pink knee high boots, needles to say the 2 looked like they just didn't go together, together they received several bizarre looks, but Kuroro alone received many admiration looks from woman it was hard for lucy not ignore this since they made it so obvious. But she tried not to let it bother her, during their brunch Lucy informed Kuroro about her new plans

"Im thinking about leaving the arena to take the hunter exam" she sais

"Oh I didn't know you wanted to become a hunter"

"I dont really but having a hunters license can prove to be very useful, not to mention hunters posses many valuable skills that can come in very handy especially for a circus star like me" she winks

"Very well, I won't stand in the way, you will be solely mine someday after all" he assures and leans in to kiss her on the cheek

Lucy takes a sip from her straw and blushes

Back the arena she prepaes to depart, before her firt fight even takes place, she would give up her victory by default something that didn't seemed to bother her at all, when she packs up her things she takes one last look at the enormous building and smiles, she left without saying good bye to Kuroro another good bye like that would be too much for her to handle again.

Again she was going to travel by train, she waited a few minutes on an empty bench at the train station until the train finally arrived, she hoped exited about the exam, she wonder just exactly how and where the exam would take place.

At the exam- lucy finally arrives at the exam site after several days of traveling she couldn't believe how many people actually showed up to take the exam, there were man and woman waiting for the examiner, a fat little man approaches lucy

"Never seen you before you must be new" he sais "would you like a drink" he sais offering her a can of orange juice  
She stares at him  
"Hey you're actually really pretty" he adds

"Alright what is your after? " she asks him

"Just trying to make a new friend" he lies

"Im not here to make friends I'm here to pass the exam" she sais coldly

"Geez are all pretty girls such stuck ups, just take the damn juice" he insisted

The examiner's voice cuts through the crowd "welcome to the next 182 hunter exam!" He said

All eyes are on him "let us get straight to the point!, the first phase of the exam will be race, to get the second phase witch will be held on top of that mountain! " he explains pointing at a tall mountain the contenders could tell the path to the top would be incredibly difficult the land scape alone was enough to send anyone running, "with that being said, i can assure you the way to the top will be extreamly difficult there are death traps and wild beasts lurking in every corner, only the strong will make it to the top, however only the 6 first to reach the top will be allowed to take the second phase of the exam!" He said leaving everyone in shock

" I see so the first phase is a survival game" lucy though "no matter, either way im going to pass!"

"Oh and the deadline is 3 days!" The examiner said before turning his back "I'll see the strongest 6 of you at the top" 

Lucy and a few other start to walk away from the crowd making their way to the mountain, 

"We were told it was a race but that was a lie, we'll be participating on a survival game against each other, if theres onky 6 spots people will turn against each other, to do whatever it takes to sure a spot at the second phase, The first night should be easy enough, their trying to get rid of the weak ones, any one its the second and third day I need to worry about, thats when everyone will start turning against each other" lucy thinks analyzing the situation "either way I wont get over confident I need to be on guard no matter what I know ill use zetsu to hide my presence and make my way to the top"

Using zetsu lucy was able to hide her presence from the others making it easy for her to climb to the top without being noticed no one except some examiners who had the are under their surveillance, tey were even surprised to find out that she was already familiar with the use of nen, 

"This way not only will no one try to come after me but im sure I can dodge a few beasts as well, she sighs "I was hoping this would be a lot more fun" 

The night came and lucy decided to make camp on the branches on top of a very tall tree  
"At this rate I'll reach the second phase but noon tomorrow, how lame hopefully the second phase will be a lot more fun" she thought to herself suddenly she hears the screams of terrified girls and jumps into action, she comes a cros 2 girls who look no older than her, the pair was surrounded by terrifying mountain beasts 3 wild bores about 8 feet tall each, 

"Should I help them" she wonder "what if its a trap?"  
The two girls let out more screams as the creatures charged them!  
"No its can't be a trap" lucy decided to head into action she jumps down from her grabs the two girls and jumps back up getting everyone out of the way the girls are surprised to be a live but bores hadn't given up yet they charge the tree where the girls had landed, Lucy stares at te beasts carefully to analyze the situation. 

"Well guess theres really no other way" she stated

"What are you going to do?' One girl asks

"Im going to have to fight them off" she answers

"Are you crazy?" The other one asks "those things are huge theres no way you'll win! 

"Don't worry I've fought off way worse beasts than these" she sais winking at the girls she jumps into the ground surrounding her self by the beasts, the girls and the near by examiner pay clse attention to lucy's actions, the beasts charge at her but stop right on their tracks as they notice a strong aura emmiting from lucy the 3 beasts run away terrified. Lucy, the girls nor te examiner could really make out what exactly had happened or why the beasts ran away.

"You're so cool!" One of the girls shouts from the tree 

Both girls jump down, they introduce themselves

"Thank you for saving us! Im Ana and this is Aby"

Ana was short with light blue hair, and blue yes she wore a small red dress and her hair was styled in pig tails,  
Aby was about as tall as lucy, she had long blond hair brown eyes and wore a thin strip black and red shirt and tight blue jeans,

"Im Lucy" she sais

"Uh I love your hair, looks like pink cooton candy" Ana sais 

"Thank you for saving us" Aby vows

"You we're amazing, and your super cool too, you've must of been through very difficult training to move that fast" Ana sais grabbing lucy's hand

"Where did you train?" Aby asks

"At the Heaven's arena" lucy answered

"WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS! " both girls ask in shock

"Yeah" lucy answered

"No wonder you're so strong" Ana states

"Please let us treat you to dinner as a token of our gratitude" Aby said pulling a bento box out of brown back pack,  
Lucy was never one to turn down a free meal so she agrees to join the girls they open their bento box reveling many different types of riceballs, during dinner lucy eats 90% of the girls rice balls leaving Aby in shock wondering how someone could eat so much, Ana smies warmly at lucy  
"Can I ask why it is tat you wanna be a hunter?" 

"Hmm, well I guess I can tell you, it's because theres someone out there I need to fight, he's so amazing unlike anyone else's you'll ever meet, he's strong and agile and handsome, I want more than anything to catch up to him" she sais blushing

"Aww that's so sweet, im such a sucker for love" Ana sais

"Are you kidding me? Really you're doing this for some guy? What kind of a stuoid reason is that?" Aby asks annoyed

"Aby be nice, she saved us remember" Ana whispers

"To hell with that!" Aby said angry

"You'll have to excuse her, she's just a little sensitive some times" sais Ana  
"About a year ago some band of thives attacked our village and stole all of the villages most priced and valuable weapons, all of the villagers were slayed in the process the only reason she and I were saved it's because we weren't present at the time, when we found out se swore we'd find those responsible no matter what" she explained

"I see, im so sorry you went through that" lucy comforts  
"But at least you guys know where ypu came from, I have no idea, I have no memories before the age of 9, that's when my sister found me and took me into her circus its was also where I met Hisoka, and fell in love with him, I think maybe thats the real reason why im here, I feel like he's become a part of me and to lose him will be like losing my past again, witch to be honest scares me a little. Said lucy as she noticed tears rolling down Ana's face

"Thats so sad! You should go find him and declare your love theres no way he'll resist if you tell him those words!" She said clearly over reacting

The 3 girls go to sleep. By morning the 3 are energetic and ready to go on with the exam, lucy heads off with the 2 girls not far behind her,

"Guess I won't be able to shake them off" 

The two follow her for hours, the 3 could see themselves getting close to the top, they decide to take a snack break, Ana sets the table witch was actually just a tree trunk with small sheet on top lucy being the strongest of the 3 volunteers to find water near by, and Aby sets a small pot of rice and eggs to fry over small campfire. Lucy heads back to the girls when she hears them whisper devious plans

"Aby please don't do this she saved us" whispered ana

"I know I never said it'd be easy but its it's either her or us, Ana she's too strong she'll get a spot for sure" aby replies

"Please Aby we're almost at the top, all 3 of us will get a spot for sure" 

"Yeah but what if in the second phase we have to fight each other huh, we won't stand a chance against her you heard she trained at the heaven's arena, there no way we'll be a match for her"

"Aby!" Ana shouts

"Im back!" Lucy sais pretending she didn't hear anything

The girls sit down to enjoy their meal, aby serves 3 plates with all seem alike, Lucy takes hers knowing it must of been tempered with somehow. The 2 girls dig in keeping an eye on lucy's plate. Lucy grabs a spon full slowly approaching her mouth, Ana quickly slaps the food off lucy's hand

"Ana what are you doing!?" Aby asks

"Im sorry Aby but I like lucy she's been nothing but kind to us, I can tell she's a good person and doesn't deserve to be betrayed like that"

"My food" lucy cries 

"You idiot, that food was tainted with a powerful tranquilizing drug!" Aby admits

"So you wanted to make sure I didn't make it to the next phase eh?" Lucy asks

Aby glares at her,

"After all I did this is the thanks I get ugh I guess that's why Hisoka always said never to trust no one" lucy looks at girls with disappointment

"Don't worry I wont kill ypu, thats really not one of my hobbies"

"Please forgive her lucy she wanted to pass so bad she didn't know what she was doing!" Ana vows pleading lucy for forgiveness

Lucy ignores her and executes an tremendous aura filled punch that shakes the mountain causing a boulder slide knocking aby of her feet she lands injured on a near by cliff, lucy walks away not saying anything. She makes her way to the top, undecided Ana was conflicting over what her next move would be, not giving it much thought she gets up and quickly follows lucy to the top.

They arrive at a small cabin on top, 

"That must he where the second phase will take place" said Ana

Stil ignoring her lucy walks in noticing she was the first to reach the top, making of course Ana second, the 2 of them sit in silence for several hours waiting for anyone else who might show up. The examiner who'd been following not to far behind walks in to the cabin and sais  
"All the other contestants where somehow injured in a rock slide something or someone took care of eliminating the competition! "  
Lucy smiles wickedly  
"There's no way anyone else will reach the top in time!" He continues

"So that's it?" Lucy asks  
"How incredibly boring! I was hoping for a little more fun" she sais sarcastically

"Wait do ypu mean we're the only ones left!" Ana asked "so what's gonna happen now?"

"Im not really sure myself, I need to make a call" the examiner explained existing the room

He was gone for several minutes, until he comes back in glaring at lucy, she could almost seen the fear in his eyes as he passed her by

"Well due to the current circumstances you 2 are the only ones who passed the exam" he informs

Lucy was disappointed but alos relived to learn the exam was over.  
The next day the girls received their license and would get ready to head off

"Im sorry again about Aby lucy I really wish things would of been different" she apologized again

"Im over it, but you owe me eggs over rice next time we meet ok" lucy replied

"It will be my honor!, um lucy mind if I ask what you'll do next?"

"Im not really sure" she answers

"Can I can I come along with you? " she asks 

"No, that's not a good idea, the people I attract are way too dangerous, you'll be putting yourself at risk for no good reason" she replies

"Oh" Ana sais disappointed

"Tell you what, you go and find yourself a good nen teacher, and when we meet again, I'll reconsider ok" lucy winks

"A what? " ana asks confused

"Hope to see you again soon!" Lucy waves running off....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much again for reading I know im not a very good writter but I really hope you guys are enjoying this.... And again please all feedback is welcomed....


	7. Scene 7: the assassin and the joker!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I been working on this chapter for illumi for a while now but everything has been so hectic lately, I've hardly had time to write and since it's turned out so long I took a few things out just to try and rush it, sorry but stil hope you'll enjoy....

It's been almost 2 years since Lucy left the circus in pursuit of Hisoka, after passing the hunter exam Lucy has taken many jobs as a bounty hunter hoping to find any lead on Hisoka.

Lucy walks into a public Caffè, she sits down by one of tue computers to check the hunter website to check for any new job postings, not much catches her interest really nothing in any way related to Hisoka. 

She hears voices of other hunters near by "Did you hear the rumors about the oldest Zoldyck son? 

"You mean about how the oldest son and his weird psycho jester friend?"

"Yeah I heard they been killing tye strongest fighters they can find solely for the plessure of killing" 

"Man I wouldn't want to run into tose 2 in a dark alley"

"Did you just say jester?" Lucy turns to the boys "do you happen to know exactly what he looked like? " she asks

"No not exactly but I heard he' hair is bright red, wears some type of make up and is incredibly sadistic he loves torturing his victims! " the boy answers

"Thats gotta ge him ts gotta be my Hisoka!" Lucy was very excited about this news

"Hey your not thinking about going after thme? Are you? 

"Don't worry I won't try anything stupid" she winks

"That setttles it then im going back to the Repulic of Padokia"

Lucy had never actually never seen a Zoldyck tye only thing she really only knew the reputation that followed them, she onky knew the of the terrifying power they possed.  
She wasn't really interested in taking the job but it wasn't like she could just waltz in there and ask the oldest son if he knew the whereabouts of Hisoka, she had to think how to earn his trust, what type of a man would he be she wonders.

Upon arriving at kukuroo mountain lucy couldn't fight the urge of opening the testing gate obviously she opened it with ease and walked right in, only to ge greeted by the Zoldyck family's huge gaurd dog, she panicked at the sight of the beast she took a step foward carefully without warning he jumps on her playfully, witch was not at all what she would of expected

"Good boy" she pats it on the head "I've never seen mike behave so strangely before" a voice comes from the shadows "Who's there?" Lucy asked A tall dark haired young man emerges from the shadows, "You're the one trespassing on our property" he sais

"Well excuses me I had no idea this was private property, 

"Are you stupid, didn't anyone inform you gates are for keeping intruders out" he replied  
"Are you a hunter after my family bounty?"

"I just wanted to get a look at the guard dog" she sais

"Yup she's stupid" he thought

"Unless you wanna get your self raped or killed leave at once" he sais walking away

"What a spoiled jerk" lucy thought "how am I gonna ger close to enough to him tonask about Hisoka"

She sets up a camp site by a lake near by

"Didn't I tell ypu to leave our property? " Illumi appears from the shadows again

"What I didn't know this was stil your property!" She nd aid surprised

"This entire mountain is my family's property r" he informs

"Gasp! Are you serious! Ypu guys must be loaded!" She sais

"Who are you exactly, and don't lie to me by saying you're an ordinary lost girl, I can sense your the aura emmiting from your body, I better not find out your trying to hurt my ittle brother, if that were the case I'd have to kill you right now." He says

"Of course not nothing like that believe it or not, I don't make killing a hobby" 

"That stupid look on your face doesn't fool me" he taunts

"I might be stupid but at least im not a spoiled brat"

"Thats really not much better" he said

"Ok the truth is im looking for someone and the only lead I have is that he was last seen here" she said

"If that's the case then he's already dead" Illumi sais without out making a single expression

"He's not he's super strong and can beat any opponent including a Zoldyck! " she yells

"So you are aware of who we are and that ypu heen trespassing this whole time, no matter you will suffer the same fate as everyone else" he sais

"He wouldn't be beaten so easily even by a Zoldyck! I know no it in my heart, hes alive I can feel it!" 

Illumi sighs "some people are really not worth the effort it takes to kill them"

"Im not some weak little girl you know" she shouts

"You're stil no match for ke, I won't even have to use my nen" he shoots a little at her  
Lucy blocks the attack with her right hand witch was surrounded by red aura her entire arm had morphed into a demonic like limb the red aura surrounding it like a shell or armor.

"This is my nen ability! Lovely demon, sacred armor!" She reveals her ability for te first time 

"De.mon?, is that some kind of joke you call yourself a demon, when there's zero bloodlust on your attack, zero murderous intend! Sigh this is such a drag" he sais "I will knock that stupid innocent look of your face!"

He trows more needles, and lucy dodges all of them

"This is nothing compared to the training I went through with him"  
"You can't even hit me and im supposed to belive you could kill my kill my sensei!" 

Illumi gleres at her "I'm done fooling around, you were a worthy opponent, but now I will make you know suffering like you've never experienced" illumi charges directly, when it came to nen ability she was indeed talented but when it came to physica all strength there was a world of difference between the two, illumi trows a direct punch, she was just barely able to block his punch pushed her back , he continues his attack pushing lucy further and further back! Illumi soon sees an opening, suddenly lucy is knocked out her feet, he kneels down holding a needle to her forehead, lucy struggles to catch her breath bt she new if he stuck that needle in her head it would all be over, suddenly with his free hand he pressed down on her right arm breaking it then did the same thing with tue left, lucy holds back her self from screaming,  
Illumi fires the needle between him fingers, she shuts her eyes tightly but doesn't don't feel the impact of the needle, she opens one eye to see the needle stuck on a tree trunk

"Oh thats right women like to be kissed first right" he asks

"Whaa?" She shouts confused

"Women can be so annoying" he says

Suddenly he leans close to her face and begins to kiss her

Lucy starts sheking her head try to get him to stop,

"What do you think you're doing? !" She asked as he pulls away

"What not passionate enoght?" He asks and leans in again for one more kiss this time it was an open mouth kiss, she could feel tongue against struggling to reach her throat,

"Stop it illumi!" She screams at him

"You're so loud and annoying, very unattractive qualities in a girl" he says as his hands slip down her waist, he kisses her neck softly at first then starts to bite the side of her, he was being too rough but she couldn't fight back with her broken arms.  
Illumi takes off her top and rips of her bra. Leaving lucy shocked, she couldn't believe what illumi was doing, she closed her eyes tightly rejecting his touch, she felt Illumi's hand reach between her leg, she tries to kick im off

"Do I have to break your legs too?" He asks coldly

She stops kicking him and starts to feel his fingers panetrating her 

"Ahhhh" she lets out a loud moan

"You're getting this wet, just by my fingers? " he said showing her the cum between his fingers

"Shut up you stupid perv its a natural reaction, its not like I actually wanna have sex with you" she shouts

"Your body said different" illumi starts fondling her, he opens her legs as wide as he could,   
"What a lovely sight" he said as he unzipped his pant,  
"Ahhhh ahhhh ahhhh" she tried to fight back but was no longer able to stop moaning

"I don't want to be touched by anyone other thatn Hisoka, but I can no longer deny how great this feels, why am I so turned on? She thought as felt Illumi's hard cock rubbing up against her, he lets out a wicked smile and inserts his his dick deep inside, she lets out a loud moan, he thrust his dick depper and deeper inside, soon she could feel please through her entire body, The oldest Zoldyck son, Illumi was violating her but she couldn't help her self from cumming over and over again with every single one of his thrusts, 

"You cummed already, what a naughty girl you are" he said stil thrusting inside her "too bad for you im not fineshed yet"

She couldn't pay attention to his comments, she light headed dizzy, emerged inside the plessure being caused to her by this man, she felt his hand spreading her legs open more and more allowing his cock to reach further and further inside, "ahhhh!" She moaned loudly as illumi begins to cum,nshe could feel Illumi's hot cum fill her inside the sensation of of having him finish inside her was the last thing thing she felt, before passing out from pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's Illumi's chapter finally, I hope you'll like it, I really wanted it to be dark so here it is.


	8. Scene 8: reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka and lucy will be briefly reunited, but the magician is not pleased to find out thers have been playing with his favorite toy.

The next morning she woke up confused, not knowing where she was she felt herself laying on something soft.

"A bed? , what the hell where am I" she thought confused, suddenly the image of Illumi and herself having sex pops into her head "was it all a dream?" She tough nas she noticed her arms wrapped nin bandages, "no it was real" she said trying to get up, itsnnot long before she realizes her legs arenstil numb. 

"Ah so you decided to wake up today after all" illumi sais as he walked into the room, he was wearing nothing but a towl wrapped around his wais, he had clearly just got of the shower  
"I must admit it has been some time since I've had that much fun, you are indeed a worthwhile opponent" he said casually

"What am doing in your bed, why did bring me here?" She asks

"Would you rather I left you back there injured?" He asks

She glares at him, he ignores her looks and climbs on the bed, she only now realized she was wearing a small black kimono,

"What did you" do with my close you perv?" She asks

"Don't be so over dramatic, in simply asked one of the maids to wash them" she replies while he climbs on top of her

"Get away from me!" She pushes him off getting off the bed she tries to run away from him but he grabs her arm and wraps his arms around her from behind, she could feel him already hard under the towl, removed the top of her kimono letting out her bare naked boobs, 

"No not again, please stop" she pleads 

illumi ignores her pkeads once more and starts playing with her boobs from behind his fingers caress her already hard nipples circular motion, she bites down her finger holding back her moans 

"You're already turned on? My my what a lewd woman you turned out to be" he sais teasing

Knock knock they hear some one at the door

"Brother is almost mid day, dad sked me to come fetch you, he wants all of gathered asap" he voice behind the door calls

"Sigh that's my younger brother piggy" he sais settings lucy free, "Oh well guess we'll have to wait then"

Lucy catches her breath glaring at Illumi

"You should probably shower, while im gonne, I'll sure to ask one of the maids to bring food up the room as well" he said as he walked out the door

She wasn't really sure why but she took his advice and went to the bathroom for a hot bath, she realized she was stil covered with Illumi's cum and struggled to clean it off

"Why are man like this?" She asked herself "Hisoka im so sorry, I miss you so much where are you?" 

When she got out of the bath, there wasn't much clothes for her to wear, except for the black kimono she had had on when she woke up, she glares it with doubt  
"Its better than nothing I suppose". She puts it on and sits on the bed wondering what exactly was she going to do next, how could she get away from illumi or if she really even wanted to get away.

"If I stay, Illumi will definitely try and have sex with me again, but if I leave I might never find Hisoka" she thought to herself,

After several minutes illumi walks back into the room holding a food platter

"Sorry about we wer interpreted before but my mother wanted to set marriage interviews for my brother Milluki and I" he explains

Illumi you didn't answer my question ealier why did you bring me back here" He puts his heand on her shoulder "I told you it has been quite a while since ive had that much fun on and off the battle field" He leans to give her a kiss but she turns her head rejecting him "We can do this one of two ways, number one you can corporate willingly or two I can stick a needle in your head and make ypu my slave now won't that be fun?" She glares at him but he pulls out a needle indicating he as 100% serious "Fine you win again" she said giving in to him.

"Good girl" he leans in for a kiss again, the kiss was long and passionate, despite his cruelty illumi was a great kisser she couldn't deny it, his lips were soft and warm, she could feel herself melt in his arms.

He pushed her on to the bed and climbs on top of her while they continued to make out, he kissed her neck and she lets out a soft moan, she removed her kimono knowing she wasn't wearing anything underneath  
"Getting exited are we" illum jokes,  
"Shut up, it's all your fault, I'm feeling like this" she replied  
Taking advantage of the situation Illumi takes of his shirt and throws his pants on the ground, this time he was completely naked too, she admired his muscle running her fingers up his chest chest and arms, his figure was amazing just the very sight was turning her on, without realizing it she reached out to grab his cock.  
"Suck it" he demanded  
Lucy didn't give the order a second thought, her bright pink lips pressed against his long dick, she began to lick it up and down, not leaving any dry spots, she felt his dick getting hard in her mouth, and she enjoyed the sensation, the texture everything about it tasted amazing to her at that minute, he lets out a soft but brief moan "hmm" she could tell he was enjoying himself  
"Im really hard now" he told her spreading her legs over his shoulder he rubbed his hard cock against her pussy several times before it slides in, "ahhh" she moaned as he began to thrust inside of her, he began to pick up the pase, going faster and faster each second, she wasn't sure how long she'd be able to keep up, he was good she couldn't deny it, her m9ans become louder and louder with every thrust,  
" im going to cum if you continue like this" she screams  
Illumi doesn't stop, "try holding it a bit longer, lets finish together" he whispers to her stil fucking her pussy, she tried to cum yet but she could feel the more she resisted the better it felt, holding back her cum was getting harder and hard with each of his thrust,  
"Almost there!" He said looking at the desperate look in her eyes, holding it was driving her crazy, suddenly she felt illumi release his cum inside her it was too much for her to handle she scratches his back and starts to cum with him. He looks at her as her entire body shocked with pleasure,  
"Next time I'll make you swallow it" he teased her, he wraps her in his pulls her close to his chest, she started to blush,  
"From up close he is a very attractive man" she taught admiring him, he doses off and she cuddles up next to him watching him sleep "it hard to believe how adorable he looks when he's asleep" shensaid smiling.

Illumi didn't get out of bed again until it was night time  
"I have a mission" he informed her

"Can I come?" She asked

"No, I won't allow it" he answered

"I can hold my own in battle you know" she shouted

"Its not like that don't confuse things im not worried about you"

"Why not then?" She asked 

"My partner is much worse than I am" he answered

"Patner? This could be the moment I been waiting for, I have to with him no matter what" she thinks to herself  
"Well 7 can't stay here alone, I might just run off and bump into one of your younger brothers" she teased

"Hm you might have a point there, I suppose I have no choice but to keep an eye on you" he sais "but f you so much as get in the way, I will kill you".

"Not a problem!" She cheers

She changed back in her original clothes and the two headed of into tue night, they arrived at an abandoned werehouse, witch was Illumi's usual randevoo poit, the two waited in silence for almost an hour before, a tall dark figure showed up to the location  
Lucy couldn't believe her eyes after 2 years, she had finally found what she had been looking for it was him, her eyes started to tear up, she was immobile from the shock,

"Hisoka-sama!" She yelled running towards him tears rolling down her eyes.

The two men are shocked for a second

"Lucy-chan? " Hisoka questions

She looks up to him with a smile on her face and tears of joy in her eyes

"Lucy-chan you won't believe how much I've missed you! " he said spinning her around

Lucy's expression was he happiest it'd ever been

"You two know each other?, I take it" Illumi asked a bit surprised by the turn of events

"Yes this little lady here used to train under me a couple of years ago" he said patting her head  
"Hm come to think of it lucy what are you doing here?, shouldn't you be back at the circus? " he asked her

"I left the circus so that I could train to fight you some day!" She yells at him

He startdnto laughing playfully " I wouldn't of expected anything less from you"   
"But wait what were you doing with Illumi?" He asked suspiciously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think by now its kinda obvious that lucy is half demon, so idk I kinda wanna start working on her orgin story...


	9. Scene 9 date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Hisoka go on a date.

Hisoka Illumi and lucy are standing in the dark werehouse silent by Hisoka's questions, Illumi and lucy look at each other but don't say a word, Hisoka glares at them, suddenly he grabs lucy's arm angrily dragging her out of the werehouse,

He takes her back to his hotel room.

"What are you doing here Lucy?" He asked

"I wanted to see to see you again"

"You should of stayed at the circus"

"I couldn't not without you, why did you leave us?"

"I simply found some new toys to play with,"

"So that makes it ok t to just forget about us?"

Hisoka looks at her his eye soften for a bit

"I didn't forget about you, I could never forget about you"

"You left me!"

"That doesn't mean I wasn't planning on going back, you simply weren't ripe yet"

"I've made improvement alo more improvement than I could of ever made if I had stayed in the circus, I even got a hunter license"

"Im impressed but you're not ready yet"

"Then let me stay by your side"

"No, you're not ready you can get yourself killed, and I can't allow that!" 

"I don't want to lose you again, this past 2 years have been quite the journey but I couldn't stop thinking of you even for a second, I kept wondering how different things could have been if you had been by my side the whole time!"

She hugs him from behind,

"Please let me stay by your side" tears fall down her face

"Lucy-chan, my Lucy-chan" he turns around and hold her to his chest. 

"I will always be yours" she whispered.

The two lock lips on with a passionate kiss, 

"I will always love you Hisoka" she as they pulled away

Suddenly he picks her up bridal style, she blushed with surprise

He sets her down in the bed and the start to make out again, her feelings for the handsome magician hadn't changed, she was just as madly in love with him now as she was before he'd left

"I want you and only you she whispered in his ear

"You won't believe how much I missed you" he replied

His comment makes her blush, they continue to kiss, Hisoka bites her tongue a bit rough  
She tasted a bit of blood coming from her mouth, and bites him back. He looks at her intrigued she slides her hands up his chest removing his top, she had always loved the sight of his perfect body, his well toned muscles and manly figure really turned her on. He began kissing the side of her neck and slowly starts to bite there too leaving red marks on her neck, he licked his lips as he starts removing her clothes slowly, first her bright pink corset and brown shorts, he stopped for a moment to enjoy the sight, pinned her down and starts sucking on her breast first the left and after a bit he switched to the righ, by then she was already moaning uncontrollably, witch made a naughty grin appear on his face, she felt his tongue move down her body his hands exploring every inch of her, both moving down her waist, he grabbed her as squeezing it for a bit without warning he slaps one cheek, "ahhh!"  
The sudden movement makes her back jump a bit  
"You've become quite tue naughty girl since I left" he teases her spanking her butt again and again  
"Ahhh, ahhh" she moaned with every slap  
"Are you getting turned on by this my dear?" He asked  
"Ye yes, yes" she could hardly make the words out  
He chuckles wickedly cuntinuing to spank her butt, before his hand slides into her vaginal area  
"Yes sensei it feels so good please fuck me!" She shouts  
"Patience my dear, I plan on having as much as I can after all it has been while" he replied  
He slides his middle and index fingers inside her and starts to lick her clit, she bites her lips with pleasure holding her self back from moaning, she was getting wet from having the magician do such naughty things to her, she reached for his pants zipper and pulls out his already hard dick, the two lock lips one mor time as he continued to finger her pussy and she played with his cock takes his fingers out and puts them in his mouth licking her juices off, he positions himself between her legs and finally slides his long har dick inside her, he starts thrusting inside going as fast as ye could from the start, she moaned with pleasure thinking how big his dick was, he was alot bigger than average and she could feel him hitting her spot with every thrust  
She couldn't stop herself from moaning any more if she tried  
"Ahh yes Hisoka sama yes fuck my naughty pussy more! " she scremed with plessure his face leaned down against hers, he pressed his lips against hers making out with her while he fucked her deep inside, the kiss onlu made her more turned on than she already was, he swirled his tongue in her mouth while hitting her spot with his cock, it was becoming too much her to handle and she starts to cum, it didn't seem to stop Hisoka tho, he was stil going fast and hard inside her and they could both feel her cum squirting out with every thrust she clawed her nails on his back harder and deeper with every moment, her pussy was already soaking with cum, her brain filled with ecstacy from getting fucked so roughly by him, just then she felt him takes dick out he let out his cum, covering her body all over with his cum, but she was too sensitive and out of breath to care.  
He collapsed on top of her and both began to giggle a bit

"You're so amazing" she sais "that was definitely the best sex I've ever had"

"Hm" he just said as he wraps his arms around her and dozes off. 

She smiles warmly and holding him tightly, before she falls asleep in his arms

The next morning she wakes up to the scent of cotton candy, it was coming from Hisoka, she always enjoyed the sugary scent the magician naturally produced, she brushed back his bright red hair, he was stil sleeping next to her, she couldn't believe it half of her had expected him to be gone by now, she was sure he'd leave like the first time but he didn't he was still there laying next to her. She stared warmly at him while he slept, then the magician opened his eyes

"Good morning" he said rubbing his eyes

"Good morning hisoka, I hope you slept well"

"I did thank you" he replies

"Are you hungry, should we go get some breakfast? " she asked

Hisoka grabs wraps his arms around her "You know what in the mood for?" He asked

"What?" She asked blushing

"Some of your delicious pastries like the ones you used to bake me back at the circus" he answers winking

"She smiles brightly "I will bake you an entire bakery if that is what you desire.

The two of them get dressed and head of to the market to buy ingredients and other groceries. 

On the way to the market the two passed a dress shop, lucy noticed a cute little pink ruffled dress on the window,

"Hisoka look!" 

"Hmmm" he turns to look at the dress lucy was admiring,

"It looks similar to the ones I used to wear during my performances, wouldn't I look cute in it?"

"You'd look cutter out of it" he replies

Lucy pouts a bit "hmm you didn't even like my performances did you? You never even stuck around long enough to see me"

"Is that what you think? " he asks "I loved watching you dance, so much so that could hardly fight the urges of not taking you right there"

Lucy grabs his arm and leans on him "Don't say such embarrassing things in public"

Suddenly she hears a voice calling out to her "Lucy! Lucy!"  
She turns around to see a familiar face running towards her  
"A Ana?!"  
Ana jump hugs Lucy while hisoka watched them curiously  
"Ana what are you doing here?"

"Buying a dress for an upcoming job?, what about you?" She suddenly notices Hisoka  
"Uh whos the tall guy, he's really cute, is he your boyfriend who left you?" She asks lucy quietly

"He's, he's my sensei" she answered 

"Are you and Lucy lovers? " she asks Hisoka 

"Yes" he answers

"It only a master/student relationship! " she shouts but both of them were ignoring her by then

"It's a pleasure to meet you my name is Ana!" She introduced her self stil admiring the magician

"Hisoka Morow, so tell me how did you and lucy meet?" "Oh that's an interesting story, we met during the hunter exam" "Hey isn't anyone listening to me anymore? " she notices the two walking along acting very chatty "whats the point, no one is listening" she starts walking behind them. The three of them stop at a coffee shop, they sit on a round table having some drinks and desserts. "By the way Ana did ypu learn about nen?" "Sure did, turns out im a transmuter, but to be honest its all stil very confusing to me" she replied "Well im a specialist, but Hisoka here is a transmuter himself" "Really that's so cool! Maybe he can train me too" she sais jokingly Lucy choked in her cake and Hisoka giggles "Sounds interesting, tell me how do you feel about lucy?" He asks "Well im not into girls but for lucy I could try it" "She's cute right"

Hisoka looks at lucy who was pouting, she was feeling a bit jealous of ow well they were getting along,

"By the way lucy Aby is going to retake the hunter exam, she really is sorry for what happened" ana sais to her 

"Ah forgot about it, I know I already did I've never really been one to hold a grudge you know" 

Ana smiles "great hopefully someday we can all train together, turns out she's a manipulator, so I bet a training session between all 3 of us will be fun!" 

"I can't say no to that!" Lucy said exited

"I'll be in the city for a while til this job ends so keep in touch okay! Ana gets up and waves good bye

Lucy glares at hisoka who was stil smiling

"You've made some worthwhile new friends" he said getting up from his seat

The two of them continue making their way to the market

"I hope I didn't interrupt your mission last night" she said trying to make conversation

"Don't worry it was just surveillance, nothing Illumi can't handle without me" he replies 

She grabs eggs, sugar, milk, flour, baking powder, various fruits and candies, some coffee grinds, they head to the check no out stand pay for their groceries and head back.

Later that day lucy prepared all kinds of pastries for her beloved magician, and watched him enjoy everything she'd prepared, he loved sweets after all.

"We should go on a date" Hisoka suggest

Lucy starts blushing "really!" She asks excited

"I can use a little time to relax" he answers

"Yes! Of course! " she jumps excited

Lucy jumps in the shower while Hisoka finishes his pastries,

after they Finished their desserts they both prepared for their date, lucy was wearing a bright pink dress that showed off her cleavage, and small thin figure along with sparkling pink heals, she was doing heir hair in a bun braided rose style with a crystal rose hair pin, the style was simple but very flattering on her, suddenly Hisoka walks out of the shower wearing nothing at all, 

"You can't walk around naked when ever you please!" Lucy screams at him

"Hmm why not it's nothing you haven't seen before" he leans closer to her

Lucy face turns cherry red, hisoka giggles and kisses her forehead, he put on his usual jester outfit, witch always made him look extremely attractive.  
He takes her to a romantic restaurant where they sit at a table with candle lights and bouquets of red roses witch were lucy's favorite, he ordered a bottle of red wine and the two share a toast he takes her hand and kisses it softly before they make their way to the dance floor.  
The two begain to waltz

"I have to leave tomorrow" he said as they danced

"Where are you going?"

"I'm taking the hunter exam" 

"I didn't know you wanted to be a hunter"

"I don't, its for a mission"

"What type of mission" she asks 

"An undercover mission"

"Let me come with you"

"No, the people im involved with are too dangerous ypu might get yourself killed"

When will you be back?"

"I don't know"

"Isn't there anyway I can convince you to let me come along" 

"No" 

Lucy's eyes start to tear up a bit  
"Just hold me til the night ends please" she whispered to him  
He hold her in his arms and the two continue to dance the night away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so stressed out lately with this new part time job and going back to school soon and im pretty sure my bf I leaving me, but im just trying to better myself here every thing is so chaotic I hardly have time to relax but my love for the adultrio is strong.


	10. Snene 10 fall for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's goes back to Kuroro after yet another heart break caused by Hisoka.

By morning hisoka was gone once again, Lucy was sitting alone in the bed sulking about being left behind again. Once again she didn't know where to go or what to next, suddenly theres a knock on the door, she ignore it, the knock continues suddenly the door knob turns it had been left unlocked.

"Oh guess I'll let myself in" a voice said from behind the door  
"Lucy-san I came to see how you're doing! " ana entered the room but lucy didn't even turn to greet her  
"You look awful! ," ana said noticing how tired and worn out lucy's appearance was, she wearing pajamas and hair was way beyond the look of bed hair, it looked more like it hadn't been brushed in days.  
"Come on its a new day and you should be out there training not feeling sorry for your self!" Ana said trying to pull lucy out of bed, but lucy completely ignored her friends presence,

"Come on ypu are gonna take a shower get dressed and stop feeling sorry for yourself! " 

An hour later Ana persuaded Lucy to leave the hotel room, the two girls headed to the shopping district, Ana picked out all kinds of dresses and clothes for them to try on, but lucy was only sitting around mopping.  
"Try having some fun, a pretty girl like you shouldn't mop around all day" she holds a dress up her to lucy to see how'd she look in it "Hmm your boobs might be too big for a dress like th hi s one, maybe something more open" she puts the dress down "I think I just need a quiet walk alone" lucy said as she left the store". Lucy walks alone through the crowded streets, not paying much attention to her surrounding she bumps int several people who who either give her dirty looks 9r swear at her to wath where she's going. She comes to a tall pier over looking the ocean. She walks to the edge, bumping into several more people along the way. The ocean view calmed her down, she Sighs but then tears start dripping down. "Am I not good enough for you? " she whispered "why do you keep leaving me behind, I tried so hard to catch up to you, but nothing I do is ever good enough, why do I love you so much am I stupid or do I just like to suffer" she climbs the top of the pier looking as if she's about to jump, suddenly she feels a hand pulling her back, "Are you trying to get yourself killed!" A voice screams at her "You're the stupid one I wasn't planning on jumping you know!" She turns around to be surprised by a familiar handsome face. "Kuroro!" She jumps excited and hugs him "Lucy-chan, is it really you" he asks "Kuroro what are ypu doing here?" "Seems as destiny has brought us together once again!" He answers exited "Lucy! Lucy!" Ana screams as she ran towards them "there you are Lucy I thought I'd never catch up!" She notices kuroro standing and lucy are sti Wrapped in each other's arms "hmm don't tell me you're involved with this handsome man!" The look at each other, realizing they're stil hugging the both blush and pull away.

"A friend of yours? " he asks

"Oh where are my maners, kuroro this is my friend Ana, Ana this is kuroro a good friend of mine"

"Nice to meet you kuroro-san!" She said reaching for a hand shake

"Plessure is all mine" kuroro takes her hand and kisses it.

"Uh what a gentleman" she sais

"Who ever this young man is he seems to have put lucy in a much better mood, what a relief" she thought

Lucy's stomach growls "I guess I forgot to have breakfast this morning" she said blushing

"We should go get luch then, that way I can learn more about your handsome friend here" ana suggested.

The tree of them are sitting at a café table Kuroro is enjoying some caramel custard, ana had a big cup of ice cream with loads of cookies surrounding it and lucy was simply sipping a cup of warm black coffee, lucy can't help notice just how talkative Ana was,

"Are you an nd lucy lovers? " 

"Not yet but we will be soon"

"Uh what confidence! "

"Destiny keeps trowing us together for a reason" he winks at Lucy, she blushes

"Did you know lucy is in love with some other guy?" Lucy chokes a bit

"Yeah I've heard something about it, but it doesn't matter because pretty soon she'll only love me"

"What makes you so sure?" Lucy asks

"I just am" he answered  
She turns away blushing. Suddenly Ana receives a text  
"Oh look at that I gotta get back to my job already! " she said getting up  
"Good luck with your affair you two!"  
Lucy blushed realizing she was left alone with kuroro once more

"You haven't told me how things been going for you" kuroro sais to her

"Well I passed the hunter exam, got tangled somehow with the Zoldyck family, and reunited with my sensei for a brief period of time" she answered

"The Zoldyck familly, hmm how interesting"

"Nope nope not interesting at all. To be honest I only met the oldest son Illumi Zoldyck, and it wasn't a pleasant meeting he's a very arrogant man!" 

"Oh I see"  
Lucy's face turns red  
"Any plans for the future" he asks

"I think I will go visit my big sister at the circus for a few days" she answers

"Great I'll come with then" he suggested

"My sister is very brutal with the men around me"

"Haha should I he scared?"

"Maybe just a little bit"

The next day lucy and kuroro board a train to the location of the circus

"So what's your family like if you don't mind me asking? "

"Well to be completely honest, its just me and my big sister Lydia, she raised me since I was like 9 probably, I really have no memories of life before I my sister found me" 

"Ah I see, how interesting" he sais to her  
"Hmm this could be troublesome" he thought to him self 

Hours later lucy falls asleep leaning on kuroro's shoulder  
"Guess there was no reason for me to have tagged along, if she doesn't even know where she came from theres a chance she's not who im looking for" he sighs

At night they arrive at a huge campsite filled with big tents campfires and lots of people singing, laughing or just hanging out

"Lucy ran towards the campsite, "isn't anyone going to say hello!"

"I don't believe it Lucy-chan! " Lydia stood with tears in her eyes exited to see her little sister again, she runs up to hug her

"Sister I've missed you so much!" Lucy said

"Like wise I thought it'd be years before I would see you again" Lydia replies whipping the tears off her eyes, suddenly she notices the mysterious handsome young man accompanying Lucy  
"Who are you?" She asks

"I am your sisters future fiance, you may call me Kuroro" he said kissing her hand

"What a gentleman, Lucy I like this one" she said

"Fiance????" Lucy said shocked

"You go off to find your ex boyfriend and come back with a new one, see I told you t was just a face" the ring master joins them

Lucy turns red "he's not my!" Kuroro interrupts  
"Come darling lets join the others" he winks  
"Is every man in the planet completely insane?" She whispered following kuroro

The other performers stand up to greet Lucy

"Lucy is that really you has it really been two years already? "

"Did ypu manage to find that stupid clown and beat his ass for dumping you? " 

"I bet you're a full fleshed hunter now right?" 

"You looke even cuter now than when you left"

"Is this guy your new lover he seems way better than the old one"

"How did you two meet?"

"Is he better in bed than the psycho clown?"

Lucy was getting overwhelmed by all the questions, but kept smiling

"Ok everyone thats enough, these 2 had a long trip they're to tired to put up with your nonsense" Lydia tried calming everyone down "there will be lots pf time to catch up tomorrow but for tonight everyone needs to go to sleep!" 

"That's my big sis always to the rescue! " 

"Lucy kuroro you'll need a tent to sleep in as well follow me" she said to them  
They follow her to small tent  
"You two can stay here its only big enough for one but that shouldn't be a problem right" she said teasing  
"Since when are you so calm about stuff like this! " lucy shouts blushing

"Thank you sister Lydia this is just fine" kuroro sais

"Im not sleeping in there with you! " lucy shouts

"Haha its ok lucy you don't have to be shy you two will be married someday after all, im just happy enough that you took interest in a guy like kuroro, he beats the old one by a mile" she smiles

"Since when are you calm about stuff like this?" She asks again

Everyone heads to bed, lucy changes into a cute 2 piece pajama set, composed of a black tanktop and black mini shorts they had a matching floral pattern print, she braided her hair, she looks at kuroro who only had black pj bottoms on 

"Why did you lie to my sister? " she asks

"I didn't technically, I said I was your future fiance and someday that will true?"

"But its not I'm in love with someone else remember"

"For now maybe but someday you and I will fall madly in love"

"How can you say that so confidently? "

"Because it is your destiny" he sais climbing on top of her

"What are you doing? "

"We're going to fall madly in love someday so why not start with tonight? "

Lucy turns red again "You're insane!" She shouts trying to push him off  
She felt his body getting closer and closer to hers, his lips moving slowly towards her, she was blushing and her body was starting to fell hot, his lips almost pressed against hers she closed her eyes

"Just kidding! " kuroro said teasing her "You will be mine someday but not today"

"You jerk that's not funny" she said as she hits him with a pillow

"When you do become mine I'll make sure you're thinking of me and me alone" he said while he pets her then he turns around and goes to sleep, Lucy pouts for a minute before she falls asleep next to him.

The next morning Lydia and lucy serve breakfast,  
"You two were awfully quiet last night" Lydia comments setting up the table

"What the hell were you expecting? " lucy said blushing

"Its just a bit strange for 2 people who are in love to not show any affection, when Roy and I fell in lve we couldn't keep our hands off of each other!" She said with bubbles in her eyes

"Ok first off eww, didn't need that mental picture and second, I don't even know how I feel about kuroro"

"You gotta stop thinking like that sis, you have to give your heart entirely to kuror if he finds out your stil carrying a flame for your ex he might want to go and find someone else, someone whp will take him seriously, and you don't want that riht?"  
before she could answer kuroro walks up to the table

"Good morning" he said as he sat down

"Good morning Kuror trust you had a pleasant night" Lydia sais to him

"Yes very much so" lucy serves him toast, scrambled eggs and orange juice, kuroro grabs her hand and kisses her on the cheek

"Say kuroro why do you wear those bandages around your head, you have like a scar or something under there?" One of the performers asks

"Yeah something like that" he answers

"Its rude to ask people that type of question" Lydia said stepping on the performers leg

"Hey I was just curious is all, you don't want lucy with someone who might be hiding something" he replies

"I've never even noticed" lucy stated

"You didn't notice? , how do you miss something so obvious? " he asks

Lucy looks at kuroro, she immediately focused on his innocent appearance, even with the bandages he was a very attractive man, lucy couldn't help but smile a bit  
"I guess I was too focused on all his other great features"

Suddenly she realized she wasn't the only one focused on his great features, all the other girls seemed to be admiring him as well they couldn't take their eyes off of him, witch made lucy a little uncomfortable,  
"Ugh not this again" she thought to her self

After breakfast kuroro was sitting under a shady tree reading a book while lucy picked up the table, suddenly a group of girls surrounded her

"So lucy how do you do it to get such attractive men, to focus on you?" One asked

"What do you give them, huh" another one asks

"Like we have to ask, it's because your whining to climb into bed with anyone the moment they ask" 

Lucy slaps the girl, without realizing it  
"We grew up together, we worked side by side but suddenly you all turn against me just cause you're all jealous, how pathetic" she said coldly

"What how dare you you little brat!" She slaps lucy but lucy grabs her hand

"Im a full fleshed hunter now, I've learned techniques you couldn't begain to dream off, I'd watch myself if I were you" she frees the girl and walks away "oh and by the way who ever I have sex with is none of your concern"  
She walks over to kuroro and sits down next to him, he was stil reading so he didn't even seem to notice her at all.

She lays down on his lap and quickly falls asleep on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea I been going through alot lately and I been trying to keep writing as a distraction but idk for how much longer I can continue.


	11. Scene 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroro tries to find out where Lucy came from.

Lucy woke up confused under the shade of a tall tree, she quickly ran towards the campsite  
"Has anybody seen my sister, or kuroro" she asked

"Yeah they left together about an hour ago, something about doing a supply run" one of the performers answered

"Really together just the 2 of them?, great what type of nonsense is he going to fill my sisters head with this time?" 

Lucy waits impatiently for them to return

She finally sees them returning to the campsite and she runs towards them

"Where have you been?, and what did you say to her?" She asks

"What are you going on about now, instead of just standing there help organize the groceries" Lydia hands lucy a huge bag with groceries 

Lucy turns to kuroro and sees that he is smiling  
After they're done organizing everything lucy asks lydia once again what did kuroro told her while they shopped

"Will you stop being so paranoid, this one is great guy for you he only asked me to tell him the story of how I found you is all, he really is interested in you unlike Hisoka who was just using you for sex" she give lucy a slight hit on the head

"Stil I find it very strange how interested Kuroro is in me for no apparent reason"

"He likes you dumb ass, that's reason enough, isn't it?"

Lucy blushes "I stil can't shake the feeling something is off" she said

Lucy-chan chan!" Kuroro hugs her from behind "did you miss me?" 

"Kuroro, did you say anything strange to my sister while you guys where gone?"

"Of course not my love, I only asked to hear the story of you two met, aw it was so sad my poor lucy chan so tragic" he said sarcastically

"Hmmm none of that matters to me anymore, I only care about who I am now!" 

"But lucy haven't you ever been curious about who ypu were before, haven't you ever wondered what your parents must of been like?" He asks

"Stop I don't wanna hear it, if anyone was out there looking for me they would have found me by now, the fact that no one ever did means I must of not been important to anyone! " she shouts at him "who ever I was before died that terrible night!, my life began when I met my Sister and other Circus members" 

"I see, well that's fine by me all that matters is that you're standing here now with me" he smiles

Night falls and everyone was gathered around the campfire have a small party except for lucy who was alone in her tent sulking she hadn't talked to Lydia or kuror since their talk earlier naturally the other girls took advantage of the fact that kuror was left alone.

"So kuroro san be honest why do you hang around lucy, she may look grown up now but deep down she's stil just a stupid kid" one of the girls sais

He chuckles "her worth is way much more thatn you can possibly imagine"

"Come on what does she have that we don't" another asks

"Besides that stupid innocent look on her face" another adds

"Ah but that's the fun" he sais sneakily

"Why are man so attracted to her, just because of her tits, there are other qualities you kno"

"Guess deep down we men are all alike as well then" he replied

Lucy walks out of tue tent and sees all the girls around kuroro, this bugs her for some reason, she walks up to kuroro wraps her self around him and kisses him on the lips, she felt him kiss back, his lips were gentle and soft.

"Did you kiss me purely out f jealousy? " he asks  
Lucy turns away  
"That's good means you're starting to fall for me!"

"T that's not why ok!" She shouts

"So you're just a lewd woman then?" He taunts

She punches him angrily, he just laughs  
The party continues into the late hours of the night, lucy stil sulking in the corner watches as Kuroro wins over the entire circus, he talks and laughed with every one there including danced with a couple of the girls in a way she was happy about how much everyone seemed to like him, they we're never that friendly with Hisoka even tho they all grew up together everyone was always too afraid to approach Hisoka but it was different with Kuroro he was very approachable easy to get along with, he seemed to have a special talent to win people over. She smiled for bit  
"it's strange but I think that if I'd had met Kuroro first I definitely would have fallen in love with him instead" she thought to herself

The next morning everyone was sitting around the breakfast table enjoying the fried rice and eggs lucy had prepared suddenly kuroro stood up  
"Attention everyone!" He announced "I just want to say this has been a lovely visit, but I must head back to my team now, I been gone long enough and they need me"

"You're leaving? " lucy asks

"Yes but do not fear im sure we'll see each other again very soon"

"When are you leaving? " Lydia asks

"By noon" he answers

"Let us accompany you to the train station at least!" One of the girls suggested

"Yeah we should all go, yeah!" The others agree

He looks at lucy who seemed sadden with the news,  
"Well what do you think lucy?" He asks  
She stands up without saying anything and walks away.  
Lydia goes after her

"What are you doing you can't just let him go without saying anything! " 

"I don't think I can say goodbye to him yet" she starts crying

"Then tell him, go after him or do something to show how much he means to you" 

"He's leaving he's going to go just like Hisoka did!" 

"But he wants to see you again, the question is do you want to see him again"

Noon arrives and every one is standing at the train station ready to say goodbye, kuroro turns to lucy who stil hasn't said a word to him all day,  
"What are you planning on doing next Lucy?" He asked

"I I think im just gonna keep traveling with the circus for a bit" she answered

Suddenly lucy realized everyone is staring at them, and she begans to blush she feels a hand push her into kuroro's arms, it was Lydia with a sneaky smile on her face  
"You two gonna kiss or what?" She teased them  
Everyone leans closer kuroro wraps his arms around Lucy's waist, and leans closer, he kisses her lips softly for about a minute, they separate and he boards the train, lucy smiles and waves goodbye, soon everyone returned to the circus and everything returns to the way things used to be Lucy even takes her old position as the circus star acrobat.

Miles away in an abandoned wrecked down building a group of criminals gather waiting for their leader. The handsome leader walk into the building. 

"The boss is back!" One of the criminals announced  
"Welcome back boss" he sais 

"Is everyone here?" Kuroro asks 

"Shalnark and the new recruit Hisoka stil haven't returned nether have Nobunaga and uvogin, its just Feitan Machi Pakunoda Kortopi Franklin and I here" he answers

"Phinks I have a mission for Franklin and you"

"What is it boss?" 

"I need the two of you to go spy on a target" 

"Just give the order boss"  
Kuroro opens one of his books and pulls up a folded promotional poster from between the pages he hands it to Phinks, Phinks opens the paper ad sees te image of a brown skinned pink hair girl  
"I need you 2 to spy on this girl, keep an eye on her. I only order that she does not notice anything strange, make sure she doesn't find out your following her, if for any reason she spots you 2 abort tye mission ang report back immediately, but if for any reason you think someone 7s following you or you happen to sense Hisoka's presence anywhere near by, bring her in immediately"

"Hisoka?, im confused"

"Those are your orders, oh and one more thing if it comes down to that, make sure you bring her back alive, you are not to cause any harm to this girl until I specify the order, understood"

"Don't worry you can count on us, Franklin lets go!" He sais as the 2 disappeared into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might start writing manga again but idk, im no very good at it although I think im a better artist than writter....


	12. Snene:12 proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illumi returns to steal lucy's heart!

A few days had passed since kuroro left, and lucy returned to her old life in the circus training her nen and physical abilities during the day and performing as the star acrobat during nights.  
Every thing was back to normal however without Hisoka to guide her, Lucy begain to feel a little bored with the rutine.  
"Hmmm training alone is just not as fun as it was with you sensei" she said while meditating alone in her tent.  
Lydia enters the tent  
"Lucy-chan im heading to the market to buy supplies for dinner, want to come with?" 

"yeah sure theres nothing better to do around here"

The girls headed out.

"Huh" lucy suddenly stops

"Whats up sis?" 

"Nothing I just had a strange feeling all of a sudden"

"Really like what"

"Nothing never mind I'm just being paranoid" the girls continue buying vegetables and meats for dinner

"That was close she almost spotted us" Phinks whispered

"I don't get it whyare we following some girl around, whats so special about her" Franklin asked

"Honesty im not so sure myself, but orders are oreders after all, at least she's cute tho"

"Yeah but I doubt the boss would have us track some girl down just cause shes cute"

"Well what ever the reason we need to be more careful she might not look it but she's a skilled nen user, she almost noticed us back there"

Lucy and Lydia arrive back at the camp site they start washing the vegetables and cutting up the ingredients for dinner

"Lucy don't forget tomorrow night we have a preference so at least try to make it to rehearsal this time"

Lucy was deep in thought she couldn't even hear her sister nagging her  
"Why am I sticking around here, I need to keep training hard I need to get stronger, I have to catch up to Hisoka" she thought to herself

"Lucy!, Lucy! Hey Lucy!, are you even listening to me!" 

"Oops sorry sis I guess I got a little distracted there for a bit"

"Hmm you were thinking about Hisoka weren't you?"

"So what if I was, my feelings for him haven't changed"

"I wish you'd just get over your silly crush already that man is no good for you, now kuroro there's a guy you should think about settling down with"

"What no way I hardly know anything about him, besides...."

"Hmmm?"

"Sis did you ever get the feeling kuroro was hiding something, something very disturbing? "

"Man!, you are paranoid aren't you, or are you just that obsessed with Hisoka that you jus wanna find defects on anyone who tries to get close to you! "

"Its not funny I was being 100% serious you know!"

The 2 girls fought playfully while they finish cooking. The night of the show arrived and everyone was getting ready to shine on stage, lucy was exited to do her act after all it was the most exciting thing she had done in a long time, she changed clothes in the dressing room, she was wearing a black corset that pushed up her cleavage and a magenta pink ruffled tutu with pink glittery heals and fishnet stockings her lips glittery red and hair was up done in a rose shaped bun with a pink tiara to decorate the style she calmly awaited her turn to enter the stage. Suddenly she felt a dark aura very near by, it was different than the one from before, different and familiar and unlike before this one was trying to make it self noticed.  
Lucy looked at the audience examining who could the aura belong to, and then she saw him, of all the people who came to see the show she didn't image he'd show up, Illumi Zoldyck

"What on earth is he doing here?" She coward away

Suddenly she felt a hand grab her from behind

"Ahh!" She jumps up startled

"You're up next" Roy (Lydia's husband/ring master) informs her  
"Are you doing ok, you look like you've seen a ghost" he asked

"I, im fine I just got a bit nervous" she answered

"You've never been one to get stage fright, are you sure you're ok?"

"I'll be fine"

Lucy's turn to hit the spotlight arrives and everyone cheers for her, her act this time was a rope balance over a burning stage, it was something she'd done many times before but this time she was very nervous about the situation, it wasn't from the hight of the rope nor the heat being produced from the flames, but because of the man sitting in the front row, what was Illumi doing there she wonders, was it just a confidence? , no there was no way ti was, and she was sure of it, but how did he know where to find her, doubts filled her head witch didn't allow her to concentrate, suddenly she realized something was wrong, her feet were trembling and she had slipped off the rope, she reacted fast enough to hang on with her right hand before falling to the flames below her, the audience stared intensely, she had to play it off as it was all a part of the act, sweat drops begain to roll down her forehead she was starting to feel the heat

"Lucy-chan! " Lydia yells from back stage

"Come down darling im sure she's got everything under control"

"No this isn't part of the act, we need to help her she could get hurt! "

Suddenly Lucy grabs on to the rope with both hands and manages to pull herself up, feet in the air she continues to preform the act walking on her hands instead of her feet, the audience claps for her, she takes a look at Illumi but just like that he was gone.  
"When did he leave?, I didn't even noticed was it in the middle of the act?" She wondered.

After her act was over she ran backstage quickly. 

"Lucy im so glad you're ok you scared the hell out of me!" Lydia sais as she hugs lucy tightly

"Geez lucy you should f at least told us you were going to chage up the act, were worried there f8r a minute" 

"It was just a change right sis please tell us it was you just wanted to impress the audience right?"

Lucy nodded her head "it was all a complete accident"

"Lucy you've never messed up before, is there a reason why you did today?"

Suddenly Lydia felt lucy hold her tightly, her hands were shaking a bit she was trying to act as if nothing was bothering her but but Lydia could feel her trembling in her arms

"Whats wrong sis?" 

"Just hold me, please don't let him get close to me"

"Him?"

"Just please don't leave me alone"

"Ok im here for you sis and I always will be" 

Lydia and roy look at each other confused, Lucy wasn't one to ever show weakness she always seemed to pretend everything was ok so those around her never worried but now both of them could tell something was really wrong.

"If she's like this something must really be off" Lydia thought

"Honey im going to take lucy to out room I think its best if I spend the night watching over her"

"Yeah, that's fine"

Lydia walks lucy to the room, not letting go of her the entire time, they pass by the girls dressing room they could hear laughter and giggles coming from inside, then lucy felt the dark aura again, her body froze up she was unable to move, she couldn't think she couldn't breathe she was paralyzed with fear again

"No!, get me out of here!, please get me out of here!" She scremed in fear

Lydia stared at her confused and scared she'd never seen her get like this before, she grabs lucy's hand and hurries her to the room, once there lucy imidialty falls to her knees gasping for air

"So you gonna tell me what's wrong now?"

She nods her head

"Sis im worried about you I've never seen you like this before, it's starting to scare me"

"Im sorry Lydia, I didn't mean to worry you this is my problem not yours"

"Are you that stupid of course its my problem too, blood or not we're stil sisters and if something is wrong with you than is wrong with me too!" Lydia starts crying

"No no im ok I swear please don't cry!, I just need someone to stay by my side tonight" 

Lucy whipes the tears from lydia's face and lydia does the same to her, the 2 girls start to laugh together, they change into some pajamas and climb to bed, Lydia was holding lucy in her arms 

"I can't help but think of when I first found you, you were such a cute little girl, all messy and dirty, back then you were afraid of your own shadow" Lydia reminisces

"Really I stil can't remember much"

"You we're so shy back then you didn't talk to anyone other than me, and then...."

"And then what?"

"You approached him, I stil don't know what you two ever talked about, but in a way I guess its because of him that you turned out the way you did"

"Yeah that much I do remember, it was because of him I wanted to get stronger, I wanted more than anything to catch up to him, to this day that is stil all I want"

" 12 years have already passed and I think you're plenty strong already, you're a lot more amazing than you give yourself credit for and what ever it is that you're afraid of im sure you can over come it"  
Lydia looks at lucy who was already fast asleep, she smiles and falls asleep as well.

The next morning lucy woke up got dressed in a pink mini dress with pink knee high boots she tied her hair back with a black ribbon and walked outside, Outside she was greeted by a muscular figure and long black hair. "Illumi!?" She was shocked to see him "About time, I been waiting out here for a while" "I didn't ask you to wait for me!" "We have something I'd like to talk to you about" "I have nothing to talk to you about, how did you even find me?" "Hisoka mentioned you were part of a traveling circus, and theres posters of you plastered all over the area, its not like you'd be so difficult to find"

p

"Just cause you came all this way to find me doesn't mean I'm going to talk to you"

"Then let me do the talking"

"You gonna threaten me again if I refuse to listen"

"Yes"

"Fine"

"I have a proposal for you"

"Not interested"

"It will benefit you greatly"

"Hmmm"

"My parents are determined to find me a wife"

"I already don't like where this is going" she said with a sarcastic tone

"I've already discussed with them the possibility of marrying you"

"What makes you think I'd marry you of all people"

"For someone like you I understand it'd be a privilege to marry into tue Zoldyck familly, we are among the wealthiest in the world, we have skills that cannot be matched, you will ge able to train your skills in ways you couldn't possibly imagine, you have great potential im sure in time you'll get adjusted to life as a Zoldyck bride"

"Is that supposed to be flattering cause it's just the opposite, you are the last person on earth I'd ever consider getting married to" 

He grabs her arm and pulls her close to his chest

"If I don't satisfy you yet I can promise I will learn in time"

"That's not the problem! " she sais trying to pull away

"What is then, I have no interest in looking for another woman to e my bride, your type is difficult enough to find alrady, ypu have great potential, you were able survive a fight against me, not many can do that, youre amusing, you're determined I can tell you have no interest in money and even though you're a bit stupid, you're actually kinda cute"

Lucy blushes from his comments

"Thats not how marriage works Illumi" "How does it work then?" "You have to in love like my sister and her husband, they're so different but they love each other, they compliment each other that's how relationships should be" "My parents never said anything about love and frankly I really don't see what it has to do with anything, they only said I need a worthy bride one who is strong enough to carry the Zoldyck name and birth strong grandchildren for the business"

Phinks and Franklin watch from afar

"Shit I can't hear a word they're saying" Phinks sais

"You think illumi is the real reason the boss hadnus follow this girl around? " asked Franklin

"I have a feeling, the boss doesn't even know illumi is involved in this thing"

"So wha do we do now"

"Not sure the boss only specified orders for Hisoka he said nothing about Illumi maybe we should check in"

Phinks pulls outbhis phone and calls kuroro

"Every thing going alright Phinks" he asked

"Boss we sord of run into a little trouble"

"How usual"

"Boss we been following the girl like you ordered but Illumi Zoldyck showed up out of nowhere"

"Illumi Zoldyck how usual, I didn't even know they knew each other" 

"I couldn't say for sure, but it sounded like they were talking about a marriage proposal"

"That could be troublesome"

"What do we do now boss?"

"There's no other option, bring her in immediately no matter the cost, and try to avoid Illumi"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I been super busy lately and I feel like I haven't really been putting effort into this, so im hoping to change that, but I need new ideas...


	13. Snene 13: nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is about to find out the truth about the handsome leader of the spiders

A little after illumi left, lucy had a lot on her mind, she no longer hatednthe black haired assassin but couldn't help bt wonder what his relationship to Hisoka exclatly was, why did Hisoka tell Illumi where to find her did he know of Illumi's intentions,  
"Great my first marriage proposal and it wasn't even from hisoka like I had hoped, sometimes I really feel like he doesn't really even care" she tough to herself as she laid under a tall shady tree.  
She feels a rain drop onnher cheek suddenly the weather changes  
"I better get back to the campsite lydia and roy will kill ke if im late, we are moving on to the next town after all" she gets up and hurries back to tue campsite but once closed by she senses something wrong but couldn't make out what, she approached with caution but was shocked at the sight everything was a wreck, the animals were all startled and the equipment was completely destroyed  
"What happened here, who could of done this, where's every one?" She asked scared  
"Lydia! I hope my sister and the others are ok, but where are they?"  
She runs around in a panic looking for the others  
"Lydia! Big sister where are you!?" She screams into the air suddenly she felt something grab her leg, she looks down it was Lydia injured and covered in blood

"Lucy" Lydia struggled to get out the words "they came for you run away while you stil can"

"What who came for ke, was it who ever did this to you tell me who they are and I'll hut them down and kick their sorry ass!"

"So brave of you to stand up for your friends" two men emerge from hiding,  
Lucy looks at them one was very large an the other didn't have eyebrows

"Are you the ones responsible for this!" She asked angrily

"So what if we are?"

"Where are the othera?" 

"Don't worry we haven't killed anyone those weren't our orders"

"Orders? " she asked confused

"Yeah the boss only ordered to bring you back in one piece so we decided to be persuasive" the man with no eyebrows sais

"Go to hell!, you bastards I'll kill you both myself! " lucys hair flowed violently in the wind her aura aggressively, her demon armor began to cover her entire body

"Hey Phinks did the boss say we weren't allowed to fight her?" The large man asks

"I believe he didn't" 

"Good cause I have a feeling thisis going to be fun" he raises his hands and nen bullets start shooting shooting out his finger tips, but lucy's armor was impenetrable, she deflected all bullets and makes her way towards the men

"Damn no wonder the boss wanted to keep an eye on you! " he said 

Lucy jumps and strikes from the air, the two were evenly matched the large man dodges all her attacks and ahe does the same.

Back and foward blow after blow the 2 were equally matched Franklin strikes her directly with a gun blow that sends her flying into by the air, she lands on all 4 limbs then quickly charges the two meh, once closed enough she sends a strom of demonic fire blasts directly at them, the two just barely manage to dodge.

"Enough of this!" Phinks yells irritated  
He run towards lydia pulls her up and holds a dagger to uer neck  
"For every minute we keep wasting here we're going to start killing this circus freaks one by one"

"You bastards let go of yer she has nothing to do with this!" Lucy screams desperately

"It's your choice stand down, and come with us willingly or this freaks die"

Lucy's aura fades her armor banished she falls to the ground surrendering  
"You win, take me to this boss of yours but let my friends go" 

Franklin restrained her behind, Phinks drops lydia in the ground and the three head off jumping from tree to tree.

"Lucy!" Lydia screams as she watched the three head away.

Hours later the three arrived at an old abandoned wrecked down building, they head inside and take lucy to a dark wrecked down room at the end of the corridor

"You'll be staying here until the boss gives further orders! " Phinks said as he locked the door to the room.

"Boss we brought back the girl like you asked, are you going to tell us what's so special about er now?"  
Kuroro puts his book down and looks down at the troop only uvo and nobunaga had returned since he last asked

"I suppose now is as good a time as any" he answers  
"Along time there was a clan of warriors believed to have demon blood running trough their veins, this clan was so strong they we're feared by many, but because of their special blood line this mighty warriors were often hunted for various reasons, royal and noble men would force them to serve in their militaries, other hunted them down and pinned them against each other in gladiator type combats for their underground fights, many were sold into slavery because of their unique abilities, and many just hunted them down for sport to prove their own strength for bringing the head of one this mighty warriors was considered a great honor and those who did were recognized and as the strongest of fighters. What ever the reason the members of this clan grew tired of being hunted down like animals and the clan went into hiding to meet one of this warriors became a rarity and then 20 years ago they vanished completely, some believe they were hunted to their extinction whatever the reason its been decades since anyone anyone has seen a member of this clan. But I have found one the last one the last member of this ancient clan"

"You mean that stupid fragile looking girl, is the last member of the demon clan" asked Phinks

"Yes."

"Now I get it she must be worth entire fortunes on the black market"

Kuroro smiles wickedly "yes but no one will want an unexperienced worried"

"What how are we sure this girl is the real deal if the clan is extinct how do we know for sure?" Asked Phinks

"Dumb ass are you questioning the boss?" Yelled Uvo

"Of course not I was only asking, you haven't seen the girl yet, she looks weak fragile it's kinda hard to believe she's a demon gladiator or whatever"

"To be honest I wasn't entirely sure myself when I first laid eyes on her, all I was certain of was the appearance of this clan, the women of this clan all had bronze skin, glowing golden eyes,and fluffy wavy pink hair, but when I experienced her aura first hand that's when I was certain she was indeed a member of this clan, this clan had a special ability a form of metamorphosis that allows them to shape shift into a horrifying demon form. However I doubt our little house guest is aware of this transformation, she doesn't even know who she is yet" "So what are gonna do with her then?" "For now let me deal with her, I'll make sure she reaches her full potential myself, im also curious as to see just how informed hisoka is about this clan, someone like him will love to get a chance to fight one of this warriors"

Lucy sits in the dark room alone there's silence all aroundmt felt like hours since she had arrived there yet she still had no clue what exactly was going on. Suddenly she felt a familiar presence enter the room, she turns around 

"Are you enjoying your stay with us my little treasure? " kuroro sais to her

She couldn't believe her eyes  
"Kuroro?" She was shocked that it was him who was standing there before her it was him the one responsible for the horrific acts committed against her comrades her dear friend kuroro, but he was different somehow, he was dressed in a long black gothic coat his hair was combed back and his bandages were gone reavialng a cross shaped tattoo on his for head, his eyes witch normally appeared sweet and innocent now showed a dark and cold expression, tears started running down lucy's face, she felt a strong pain in her chest "You're kidding right?, this is some kind of cruel joke right?, you can't really be the boss of those horrible men" "Sooner or later you were bound to find out, my little treasure" "Why kuroro?! I don't understand why you would do such cruel things to me" "I only did what was necessary" "You lived with them!, they we're kind to you, and you were kind to them too, what kind of a monster are you? " "The worst kind that you can imagine, much worse than anything from your worst nightmares" She fell to the ground crying her tears no longer allowed her to get any words out, kuroro leans down he brushed the hair off her face and whipes her tears. She pushed his hand away "Don't touch me! Don't touch me ever again! Your hands are filthy with the blood of innocent victims" "That's kinda hurtful you know" She glared at him He sighs "If you wish to continue playing difficult, I'll have no choice but to restrain you" "Burn in hell!" He walks out of the room imprisoning her once agin, soon after Phinks and feitan enter the room, they tie lucy's legs together and her arms behind her, they use a piece of fabric to tie around her mouth, she doesn't really put up much resistance, she was too shocked to move at all. "You know you're pretty lucky, the boss actually cares what happens to you, he doesn't want any harm done to you, you should just be smart and obey him" Phinks suggested "We can take turns watching over her" feitan sais slowly "This would be way easier if she would just corporate with the boss" "Stop complaining and just follow orders" "You're just hoping she tries to escape so you can torture her!" "It would be fun, it's really been quite some time since I tortured a female." "And this one is cute too" "You shouldn't get ideas about something that belongs to the boss" "Yeah yeah it was just a comment, I have certain needs just like every other man" Lucy could hear the 2 of them talking outside her door but she paid no attention, all she could think about was her feelings for kuroro she remembered all the time they spent together and every kiss they had shared, a part of her hoped it hadn't all been fake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here the next chapter I'll try to keep writing as much as possible even tho I suck at it anyway I hope you'll enjoy and keep reading


	14. Scene 14: desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroro is tired of waiting.

She woke up and realized she had no idea how long she'd been captured for, it seemed like hours maybe even days, she had completely lost the perspective of time in the small four wall prison. She heard voices outside her door bt they were different than the ones before

"You really think that little runt is as strong as the boss sais? " asked Uvoging

"He'd have no reason to lie to us" replied Nobunaga

"If is true I wouldn't mind fighting her myself"

"Ypu have a one track mind"

"Ah im sick of just sitting here watching this stupid door!" Uvo yells loud enough to startle lucy behind the door

"You heard the boss, we have to keep on eye on our little house guest make sure to keep her safe til he gets back"

Lucy waited desperately for kuroro to return he was the only one who ever went inside the room or talked to her, amd it was the only time she was free to move around, finally she saw the door open slowly, she sits and watched as Kuroro approached her, she glares at him and he returns a cold stare, he removes the fabric from her mouth

"Did you have a nice nap" he asked sarcastically as he unties her hands

She slaps him immediately  
"Go to hell!" She yells 

"The longer you take to show some respect the longer you're going to be restrained here"

"Why don't just kill me already and get this over with!"

"Kill?, you are mistaken my little treasure that's never been our intention"

"What is then, just do whatever it is your planning and get this over with!"

He sighs "were you always this annoying? " 

She glares angrily at him she was too tired to keep arguing with him, she had very little energy left suddenly she felt heavy and fell back, kuroro was leaning on top of her, she felt his lips pressed against hers

"Mmmmmmmm" she bites his lips separating them from her

He whipes the blood off of his mouth, "soon you'll be begging for me" he said coldly

"I doubt it" she replied 

Kuroro gives her a cold stare then moves his hand for a quick chop,mhe knocked her out, her body fell forward as he lost consciousness  
When she woke up not a sound could be heard witch lead her to wonder if everyone was gone she quickly gets and leans on the door listening for any voices that might be around, the building was silent suddenly she realized she was no longer bound, her arms and legs had been freed while she was out, tyen she made another realization, she was wearing a different dress than before, she looked down at the gothic style black ruffled dress and wondered what exactly had happened, she heard foot steps quietly heading towards her.  
No surprise it was Kuroro, she prepaes to strike

"What no body guards today?"

"I sent them all away, so that we may be alone"

She moved back slowly  
"So you're the perv that took off my dress while I was knocked out?"

"What you really believe me capable of suct an act, if you must know I bought this dress for you simply because your old one was torn and filthy, but it was the girls who changed your dress while you slept, " he walks towards her and grabs a lock of her hair "if I really wanted you, I would of already taken you"

She backs away fr8m him "You're the one who kissed me remember"

He smiles wickedly "and you enjoyed every one of my kisses don't deny it"

"Is that really what you think, you feel your self so high and mighty you think women are just waiting to get kissed by you"

"Oh such confidence, why don't we play a game then"

"What type of game?" She asked nervously

He grabs her arm and pulls out a small bottle, he opens it and puts it in his mouth, he leans forward pressing his lips against her and forcing her to swallow the liquid, she pushed him away once more

"What the hell did you do to me?" She asks

"You just swallow a powerful drug, you'll start to feel its effects soon enough, the game will consist of how resistant you are"

Lucy immediately feels her entire body starting to get hot, every part of her suddenly felt sensitive, she started to tremble

"What is this? Why do I feel this way?" 

"Feeling it so soon?, I was hoping for a bit more of resistance" he said with a dark grin on his face  
"If you haven't already guessed, the drug is a sex drug, soon your body won't be able to handle it anymore and you'll be begging me to fuck you"

"Go to hell!, I won't surrender to you"

"Is it really so hard for you to accept your feelings for me?"

"I don't have any feelings for you I never did, my heart already belongs to someone else"  
Her legs become weak and she falls to the ground

"Stubborn girl soon enough you'll be broken" he leans down and kisses her passionately, playing with her tongue 

"Ah" she felt her self getting aroused by that single kiss "ah, make it stop!"

"Beg" he said with the evil smile

"I can't take it much longer, make t stop" she felt her panties getting drenched

He leans again for another kiss, this time he felt her kiss back, her tongue fighting back against his for dominance, he pulls away, her cheeks were red and expression could hide her lust anymore

"Don't leave me like this, finish what you started you jerk!" She yells 

Kuroro pushed her back on the cold hard floor, he looks down on her separating her legs with his right foot, he stepped lightly on her vaginal area teasing her with his foot  
She lets out a loud moan "AHH"

"You naughty girl, look at yourself, your pussy is already drenched, how can anyone be this sensitive, I almost feel sorru for you, I can help you out if you beg"

"Please help me, I want Kuroro-sama's dick inside me, please im begging you, fuck me!" She asks desperately lost under the effects of the drug  
He removed his trench coat revealing hes muscular form, he brushed his hair back and leans in for another kiss, while he kissed her he reached for the zipper on the back of her dress, pulling it down he separates for her and removes her dress her bra and her panties, her body was already too hot and turned for her to feel embarrassed. She jumps on top of Kuroro pulling his pants down, without being able to control her self she started to lick his cock, making it hard, he played with her boobs as she continued to suck, she felt his fingers pinching her nipples, and her pussy started to squirt,  
"You're seriously cumming just from that?" He asked smiling  
She couldn't answer she was only moaning loudy from pleasure now  
He grabs her hands and pins her down on her back, he kisses her, again it was an open mouth kiss he swirled his tongue around in her mouth to calm her moans down, he slowly moves down her neck  
"Ahh, please put it in already! " she yells  
He started sucking on her breast and as he did he slide his middle and index fingers inside, he could stil feel her squirting with every moment  
"Ah Ah Ah" she moaned loudly she could tell he was enjoying every moment he spent teasing her, finally she felt as he used his hard cock to tease her soaking pussy, he slide inside and immediately starts thrusting as fast as he could, she felt herself squirt with every thrust, normally she would have been embarrassed by the situation but because of the drug the only thing she could feel was pleasure, moments later she felt him release his hot cum inside her.  
She was gasping for air as he finished  
"Are you satisfied now?" He aske  
She turns red and starts to blush  
"How many times did you cum?" He asked

"I. I lost count after five"she answers 

"I see just as I thought" he said  
She looks at him confused  
"You're a masochist" he sais to her

"Im a what" she asked

"You like being put in situations like this don't you, you have a fetish for being abused"

"That's ridiculous, there's no way im that type of person! "

"You say that but you're body speaks the truth there's no hiding it"

"No way there's no way your right" she said shocked

"Why don't we find out then" he pulls her nake body close to him and starts kissing her again

"What are you planning to do now, she asks

"You'll find out soon enough" he answers as he slides his fingers in her ass

"No wait that's my butt, it's embarrassing"

"Do you want me to stop then" he asks

She lets out a moan "Ah, no please don't stop, it's strange but I'm starting to feel good again"

He turns her around and squeezed her butt, he positions his dickin between, 

"No way how can you be so hard already? " she asked as she felt his dick trying to slide into her butt, she felt a lot of pain worse than when Hisoka had taken her pussy for the first time, "this hurts ten times worse, but at the same time he feels amazing there" she thought  
Finally his cock entered her butt all the way  
"Ahhh!" She scremed in pain

"im going to Start moving now" he Whispered

He began to thrust inside her ass as fast as he could, she couldn't stop herself from screaming in pain, but at the same time she was actually enjoying it too,  
"This hurts so much, why am I moaning so much, is he right do I really just enjoy pain?" She wondered, she was moaning louder and louder with every thrust, 

"I'm going to cum inside your ass now" he said to her as he released his seamen inside her butt, she started to cum as well as she felt his hot cum inside her ass.

"Did you enjoy me inside your ass?" He asks

"Yes I did" she answered embarrassed to admit he was right 

He pulls her close to his chest "From now on I want to be the only one who can cause you pain" he said as they both fall asleep from exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy writing the dark chapters like this one (please don't judge me!) I just have a really twisted personality....


	15. The two of them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it possible to love more than one person?

She woke up again not knowing for sure if it had been minutes or hours that passed by, she was between kuroro's arms, he was stil sleeping in a sitting up position, even tho he was asleep, he hands were wrapped around her too tightly for her to escape (not that she wanted to of course), she lookd at his sleeping face, he had that innocent expression again

"Looking at him like this almost makes me forget the monster he really is, he looks so sweet but I can't forgive him so easily for what he did to my friends my family my sister"

He opened his eyes and smiled she blushed 

"How long have we been here?" He asked

"I have no idea you psycho!" 

She tries to get up but he pulls her close to his chest

"We can stay here a bit longer" he said

She leans her head on his chest and could feel her self stil sitting on his lap, she could feel his thing between her legs and turns red again hoping he wouldn't notice. 

"Boss were back!" One of the troop members yells in tue distances

"Oh well I guess we can continue this another time" he said as he got up  
He grabbed his clothes and got dressed, he brushed his hair back with his hand fixing it a bit but it still looked messy. He walks out of the room to meet the troop members  
Right away he noticed Hisoka and Shalnark had returned as well

"How did things turn out?" He asked Hisoka

"I fell the exam" he answers calmly

"Got a little out of hand again did you? "

"What can I say, I expected a lot more than I should of" he sais

"You're too reckless for your own good Hisoka"

"Mmm theres always next year"

"By the way!" Shalnark interrupts  
"I heard from phinks we have our selves a little house guest, a really strong one too"

Hisoka looks at him amused

"Its true, but you'll get a chance to meet her soon enough" kuroro replied

"From the moment he told me I was wondering if you brought this demon girl here because you want to make her a troop member" Shalnark asked

"That thought had crossed me, it would be the most efficient way to keep on eye on her, and make sure a certain someone doesn't try to kill her" he sais looking at Hisoka

"Oh how interesting I certainly can't wait to meet her" hisoka said

Back at the room lucy was trying to ease drop behind the door but couldn't really hear anything

"For being so wrecked down this damn walls sure can keep secrets well" she thought

"Shalnark and phinks you can watch over the girl while the rest of us go on the next mission" kuroro orders

"But I was looking forward to meeting this mystery woman" hisoka states

"No!" Kuroro sais 

"Hmmm" he sulks 

Phinks and Shalnark head to the room and take lucy some packaged snacks and drinks Shalnark trows the food on the floor, and Phinks noticed she wasn't tied up anymore

"What the hell did ypu break free of the ropes!" Yells

"No, your boss freed me I swear!" She answered

"Kuroro did?" Shalnark asked "he must really like you then"

"Please where's kuroro?, I need to speak to him"

"She called the boss by his first name?" Shalnark questioned

"Just what whent on while we were gone?" Sphinx asked

"That's none of your damn business! " she yells blushing

"You got some serious nerve gilr I'll give you that much" Shalnark teased 

Suddenly a dark shadow appeared behind them

"Mmm I didn't feel like going on the mission so I separated myself as quickly as I could I just had to meet our little house guest" hisoka said emerging from the shadows

"Hisoka" Shalnark said not really surprised by the magician's actions

Lucy froze in place she was completely shocked to find Hisoka in a place like this and with this people, she couldn't think of any words.  
Hisoka looks at lucy, the two lock eyes shocked from seeing each other in a place like this,  
"Lucy?" Hisoka thought to himself "what are you doing in a place like this, and what exactly have they done to you? " he questions in his mind, suddenly a fake smile appears in his face

"Nice to meet you my dear, im glad to see our house guest is as cute as she is strong, you may call me Hisoka"

"You idiot don't give her your name!" Shalnark said

"Hmm but why not you said it yourself the boss wants her to join us, so if she's going to be our team mate we might as well get to know each other right?"

Spinks looks at Hisoka with doubt  
"The boss said that hisoka might already know her, what the hell is he trying to act like he doesn't know anything or was the boss wrong and he really doesn't know her" he thought to himself.

"Mr Hisoka, please I need to get back to the circus, I need to know if the others survived, please I can stil save them" lucy cried

"You're wasting your time crying girl, if your circuse was targeted by the boss chances are there's no survivors" he answered

"How can you all be so cruel?" She asked as tears ran down her face.

The 3 of them exit the room

"Hey Hisoka do you, know this girl?" Phinks asked

"Never seen her before in my life?"

"Well the boss seems to think the two of you already have a connection"

"Hmmm interesting, what makes him believe that?" 

"He didn't especify"

"Hey didn't you grow up in the circus Hisoka?, maybe that's why the boss thinks you know her!" Shalnark sais

" there are many different circuses out there you know" he said walking away

"Hes gotta be lying" Phinks thought to himself

It doesn't take long for the troop to return, kuroro walks in, he glares at Hisoka who had ditched the mission

"Aww did I upset you guys by leaving in the middle of the mission? " 

"You missed out it was quiet an enjoyable time" kuroro answers  
"By the way hows our little house guest doing? " he asked

"Stil crying and winning every chance she gets" Phinks answered

"Allow me go make her feel welcome" said Hisoka

"I need this one alive" kuroro replied  
"For now I'll just give her sometime to calm down then I'll pay her a little visit myself"

Hisoka glares at him, he knew kuroro was claiming his possession, and Hisoka didn't like it when others played with his toys.  
The hours seemed to fly by and the troop was all gathered inside the same room, even tho everyone was doing their own thing hisoka knew someone would notice if he tried to sneak away, he looked at kuroro who was reading under candle light,  
He was getting frustrated, not knowing what was going on drove him insane

"Knowing that hisoka is here makes things a bit tolerable I suppose" lucy though

She sees the door open, kuroro enters the room  
"How are you feeling my little treasure? " he asks

"Kuroro! Im so glad its you" she said as she got up  
She leans forward and the two kiss for a second

"I take it you're getting adjusted" he sais

"Kuroro please tell me why did you bring me here why are you keeping me locked up, are you guys planning on killing me, did I do something I shouldn't of had?" She asked 

He takes her in his arms  
"I know it must be difficult for you to continue staying like this, but for now it's the only way I can make sure of your safety, but whether you decide if you want to stay with us in the future is entirely up to you" 

"There's stil so much I don't understand, please if you don't want to tell me then at least answer me this, the circus performers, did they did they make it"

"Killing them was never the order so there is a slight possibility they could of survived" 

His words returned hope to lucy, she wasn't sure how to react but the possibility of seeing her sister again made her optimistic again.

"I think its time to begin" he said mysteriously  
He takes her hand and together they walk out of the room

Lucy was a bit shocked by the turn of events but followed him without resistance  
He lead her to the place where all the other members were gathered, she caught sight of Hisoka shuffling his cards in the corner, their eyes meet, hisoka looks at the two f them curious to find out what kuroro's move would be next, the other members also look at them all wondering the same thing  
"For the time being I will keep you by my side" he said as he placed a chain collar on her  
"Consider your self a pet, one who is lucky to stay by her master's side" he said with a wicked smile on his face  
The other troop members soon turn away ang go back to doing their own things, all except Hisoka who was glared at the two with murder in his eyes  
Lucy turned her face trying to avoid Hisoka's glare 

"Why are things turning out like this, I never wanted things to turn out this way" she said to herself

Kuroro looks at her and smiles, before she had time to react she felt his lips pressed against her, she tries pulling away but he grabs her hands and pulls her closer to him

"Hisoka please forgive me I don't know how or why it happened but somewhere along the line I fell in love with this man, I fell in love with both you and Kuroro" she thought to her self as a tear escaped and she could feel herself kissing Kuroro back.  
Being stuck between the two of them was not something she had expected and it was certainly not going to be easy. 

As the hours passed by some of the members had passed out from drinking too much, others were stil arm wrestling and kuroro was sitting down reading his book, lucy sat next to him not saying a single word, every now and then her yes wonder over to Hisoka who just kept shuffling his cards pretending not to notice the situation, she could only wonder what exactly was the magician thinking. The only she could be certain of was the punishment he had in stored for her. As tue candles burned out kuroro shuts his book and looks at lucy with a wicked expression on his face  
"We should go somewhere more private" he suggested  
She only nods her head, the two of them get up and walk towards the rooms, Hisoka stares at them as they walk away  
"Stupid girl, someone as dumb as you was bound to fall for his fake charm" he Whispered as he watched them disappear into the darkness

The two enter one of the abandoned rooms, it was different this time it wasn't dark and cold like befor, this one was some type of library lighten up by dozens of candles there was also a velvet red love seat in the corner it didn't match the vintage scenery of the room

"Is this where you been sleeping? " she asked feeling a bit awkward

"Yes, I like to read so most of the time I will fall asleep sitting down with a book on my hand" he answered

He quickly grabs her from behind and starts kissing her neck, she tries as bes as she could to escape but his arms were wrapped around tightly around her,

"Kuroro san, I can't" she said 

"Hmmm?" He stops "why not I thought our feelings were mutual now" 

"They are sord of, ugh I can't explain its complicated" she said  
"No its not complicated, I just can't sleep with him knowing Hisoka is out there, probably burning with rage" she thought  
"it's just very difficult to decide my feelings right now, I don't know how to explain it but my heart is just divided now, part of me feels guilty for being here after what guys did to my friends but the other part just wants to stay with you so bad"

"Then thats the part you should listen to" he said as he continued

He unzipped her dress from the back, and she saw it hit the floor, he takes of his coat and tosses it aside she blushes from seeing his perfect shape again he shoves her against one of the book shelves and begins making out with her, she felt her face become hot

"If he continues like this I won't be able to resist much longer, I cant..." she thought as she felt her knees become weak 

He continued moving slowly down her body, she lets a moan escape, there was no turning back now, he knew all too well how to turn her on, he slowly moves his head between her breast and softly kisses her between them, she bites her finger trying not to moan any more, she didn't wanted to make any unnecessary noises, suddenly she felt his warm slippery tongue pressed against her nipples and bites her finger harder and harder he slides down her panties and places himself between her legs, she felt his thing rubbing on against hers, not making noise was becoming harder and harder he suddenly stops and gives her a wicked look

"You're going to have to show me just how bad you really want it" he said taking a seat

She was panting too hard to respond, trying to catch her breath she looks at him, the expression on his face made her angry mostly because she knew he was toying with her he knew he had seduced her to a point of no return, she glares at him as she climbs on top of his lap, he gives her a satisfied smile, she grabs his cock with her hand and slides it instead of her, she moans loudly and starts moving her hips, she looks at him blushing and tries to turn away, he grabs her chin and makes her look at him in the eyes her face was bright red he smiles wickedly and starts making out with her, as she rides him, she could feel his tongue wrestling against hers, his placed his hands on her ass and makes her hips move faster, and faster until they both cum, she falls tiered on his chest and suddenly feels him turns her body around,  
She blushes as she felt his stil hard cock between her ass, he quickly began thrusting inside, for her it was still very painful, she was still not very used to having anyone put it there, she wanted to scream but quickly places her hands over her mouth, moments later cums inside again, she falls next to him both of them out of breath and exhausted for the night she falls asleep next to him.

"You're going to regret your actions my dear girl, I'll make sure your punishment is more painful than anything you can possibly imagine" Hisoka whispered to himself as he continued shuffling cards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay feeling exited about the progress I've made, any way now that im sigle again and have more free time I been thinking of writing more FFs for other fandoms, idk what does everyone else think?


	16. Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a dark turn.

Lucy waited patiently for kuroro to fall asleep so she could escape, as much as she enjoyed being wrapped in his arms she could not stop worrying about Hisoka's reaction to the situation, when she was certain he wouldn't wake up for a while she frees herself from his grasp as gently as she could so he wouldn't wake up, she picks her dress up from the floor and quickly gets dressed, she listens carefully before walking out the door to make sure nobody else was awake, she walks out only to find Hisoka blocking her path, the magician didn't look happy, his expression was filled with blood lust, a look she knew all too well.  
"Leaving so soon lucy?" 

"Hisoka"

He grabs her hand and drags her to an empty room,

"It seems we have become used to faking the relationships between the two of us" he sais

"You're the one who pretended not to know me"

"Why are you here lucy, it's not just so ypu can have relations with Chrollo is it?"

She hides her face so that he wouldn't notice her blushing  
"Don't be ridiculous" she whispers

He grabs her face angrily digging his nails against her chin  
"You're only a good liar when im leading, so don't think you can trick me"

"I swear I don't know why they brought me here, the big guy and the man with no eyebrows attacked the circus, only so that they could bring me here, im not even sure how long its been"

"The boss seems to have a especial interest in you, why should I believe your telling the truth"

"I had no idea kuroro was the leader of the spiders, he tricked me"

"So you two do have a preexisting relationship? "

"Yes I met him a few years ago but he was so different, I had no idea that fragil and innocent looking man was the leader of a criminal organization"

"And?"

"That's all I swear! "

Hisoka becomes angier and starts choking the her, she tries to remove his hands but has them wrapped tightly around her neck

"Are you afraid, did you suddenly turn into a coward, stop pissing me off!"

"Im sorry I didn't mean for things to turn out the way they did, but he was there he was there when you kept leaving me behind, sensei my heart will always belong to you, but my feelings for kuroro are stil very unclear! "

"How long have you been sleeping with him?"

"Only recently" she said gasping for air

"How many others have you been with since I left?"

"Only kuroro and illumi"

"Do you like having sex with them?"

"I. Do"

He releases her from his grasp  
"You're turning out to be a lot more trouble than your worth"  
She kisses him without thinking  
"I wonder what would the boss do if he found out you had sex with someone else?"

"What evil thoughts are going through your head now?" 

He gives her an evil grin, he me uses some of his bungee gum to tie her hands behind her back and pushes her against the wall, he traps with both hands the evil grin stil on his face, then he starts kissing her, she returns the kiss as usual, a passionate open mouth kiss with his tongue dominant over hers he hadn't chaged at all, he lifts up her dress and discovers, she was not wearing any underwear

"Naughty girl, did you anticipate this?"

"Shut up I didn't have time to get fully dressed, is that what you wanna hear?"

"In a way, I need to know just how severe your punishment should be"

His words were enough to make her shiver, but she always loved it when he went psycho so she stil blushed, 

"Hmmmm?" He goes silent as he used his fingers to explore her butt  
"He did it didn't he?, he took what was rightfully mine"

She stays silent not knowing how to respond to the magician's comment, at the moment she didn't really understood why it was so important to him

"You had several chances but decided not to use it" she whispered

"Hmm are you saying you want me to use it now?" 

"You're going to do whatever the hell you want anyway"

"Good point" he said with the creepy grin returning to his face

He separated her legs, and licks the sides making her blush, even tho he has always been cruel and calculating the magician was very passionate when he wanted to be  
He stops and looks at her, her expression was already filled with lust for him, his expression turns serious for a minute, he pulls off her dress completely reavialng all the love marks kuror had left through out her body, she hadn't even noticed his handy work,

"He's marking his territory, he was sure someone else would see the marks he left them intentionally" the magician said with hatred in his eyes  
"Two can play at that game" he said coldly

"Wait what you planning to do?" She asks 

The magician looks at coldly lifting up three fingers, she watches knowing exactly what he was planning, but she knew it'd be easier to just submit, she laid back against the cold hard wall and spread her legs for the magician, he gives off a pleased smile and digs his fingers into her, she felt his super shark finger nails inside her, she wanted to scream but held herself back in fear of waking the others, his nails were being so rough and merciless against her, they were sharp enough to panetrait through the human body maybe even hard objects, and he was using them to please her, she wondered how long she could keep things up without screaming, she looked at him his expression was pure evil, he was enjoying watching the desperate look innher eyes, he too was wondering how long she'd be able to keep things up, but to him it was just part of the amusement, he pulls out his fingers dripping with blood from the wounds he must of inflicted, he licks of the blood and watched her as she struggled to catch her breath.  
He gets up and gives her one more kiss on the lips this time short and soft

"I think that should be enough fo today, I'll be waiting anxiously for his reaction" he said creepily

"Hisoka wait" she grabs the side of his shirt "I can't move, it hurts a lot"

"Hmm that's your problem dear girl" he says as he leaves the room

"You ass" she sais quietly as she struggled to get up, she walks back to the library leaning against the old walls hoping she she wouldn't fall, she enters the library and grabbed her underwear from the floor she begain to put her panties on when suddenly, kuroro wakes up

"You're up already" he asked

"Yeah I couldn't really sleep so I decided to get up I hope that's okay" she said with a fake smile on her face

"Its fine, its almost morning anyway" he informs

They head to the room with the other members half of them were stil passed out drunk on the floor, hisoka was sitting on his normal spot next to the window playing with his card 

"So whats on the agenda for today?" Shalnark asked

"Not much interesting treasures have came across" kuroro answers

Lucy takes a seat and her sight wonders over to the magician sitting across the room, he winks back at her and turns her angry  
One by one the rest of the members wake up and begin their rowdy activities  
Lucy felt completely out of place surrounded by this group of criminals, she didn't think of herself like them, she wasn't a criminal nor had she ever killed anyone for pleasure, in a sort of way she was even scared to be around them  
She sighs

"Huh what's wong are you bored just sitting here?" Kuroro asked her

"No no, all this is just a bit different for me she answers"

"It might do you some good to interact with the other members" he suddenly

She blushes "im not very good at the whole making friends or getting along well witn others I'm very awkward you know" she answers

"I can tell" he teases  
"Maybe you and the girls would like to do some shopping, that's something women enjoy right"

"Huh?" She really couldn't believe his suggestions, lucy had never been one to spend her time doing such trivial things such as shopping let alone go shopping with other girls, back the circus she tried on several occasions to make friends with the other girls but, but girls seemed to have a tendency of hating her for reasons she wasn't sure she understood, kuroro calls machi and pakunoda up, the two immediately follow orders

"It appears that lucy wants to shopping for some new clothes" he sais 

Lucy stares at him embarrassed "when the hell did I say that?" She thought to herself

"I want the two of you to accompany her and keep an eye on her while you're out" he tells them

"Fine by me things were starting to get boring here anyway" pakunoda answered

"Its not like I have anything better to do anyway" machi adds

The 3 of them jump inside the pakunoda takes the drivers seat while machi takes the passenger seat and lucy seats alone in the back, blushing and embarrassed the whole time, none of them say a word, the car ride was nothing short of awkward

"Are you always this boring or are you just uptight? " machi asks

"I'm not uptight, im just not very good at making friends" lucy whispers

"Why are you always so quiet, it makes you seem really stuck up you know"

"Im sorry" she whispered

"Ah your almost as annoying as that pervert Hisoka!" She sais

"Hisoka, you you think he's a perv huh?"

"And complete weirdo, he keeps stalking me and calling me his little prey every damn chance he gets!" 

"Oh I see" she blushes

"Why can't more man just be like the boss, strong elegant and smart?" 

"You sound like a smitten school girl" pakunoda suggests

Mach starts blushing "it's not like that! " 

Lucy continues to listen in the back "I never really wondered just what sort of thing hisoka does when his alone" she thinks to herself stil blushing from the situation, the girls arrived at a shopping district and headed inside

"So what type of clothes do you like mach" lucy asked

"To be honest im not all that really into fashion" she answered

"What exactly do you wanna get?" Pakunoda asks

Lucy stopped to think forna moment she really didn't know all that much about fashion her self, most dresses she wore back at the circus were picked out for her by her big sister Lydia, and the outfits she picked out were just ones that she was comfortable or could move around easy in.  
"I'd like t o try on anything I can move around easily in, im not very used to wearing a dress for a fight" she answers

"I think the boss prefers girls in dresses his preference seems to be feminine and elegant when it comes to girls" Pakunoda suggested

"What does that have anything to do with anything! " both of them asked

As the day progress the girls tried on various clothes and make up lucy didn't really feel comfortable trying on so much dresses or acting so girly, but she did thought it was fun to spend time like this with other girls she had always wondered what it'd be like to have girlfriends,  
While trying on a pink short dress pakunoda grabs her shoulders from behind  
"Don't you wanna try some lingerie too, im sure you can find something the boss will really like"

Lucy blushed "huh"

"Just kidding" she winks "your way to tense, lighten up a bit"

"Hey you two im starving lets go get something to eat!" Machi yells

"Good idea!" Lucy replied

The 3 went to eat some burgers Pakunoda watched shocked as machi and lucy devoured one after another  
"How can anyone fit so much food in their stomach? " she asked  
The two didn't seem to hea her question, they both just kept eating the pile of burgers in front of them, when they were done with their meals they went back to trying on different dresses  
Lucy was trying on a princess style short pink dress with a lace corset top, while machi tied on a ligt blue sundress with a ribbon on the back, the two seemed to have a similar fashion taste they were getting a lot of attention both from man and women alike

"Hey since were here, whats the deap between you and hisoka?" Machi asked

"Huh what do mean?" Lucy remembered Hisoka's lie for a second and pretended not to know him again

"Look don't play stupid with me, the boss seems to think you two know each other, so just tell me what's up?" 

"Really he didn't mention anything to me" she answers

"Stop playing dumb, if the boss sais so then its obvious so just spit out already are you two allies, associates or maybe lovers, altho I can't really tell why anyone would want any type of relationship with that clown"

"Your friends asked me the same thing yesterday, but I assure you I have nothing to do with him, maybe because we both come from a circus the boss thinks we know each other but it's wrong to make assumptions about people you know! "

"That better be the case because if find out you lied or try to trick the boss in anyway, I swear I will kill you myself"

The two glare at each other looking as if they're about to fight

"Alright that's enough you two don't make me split you guys up!" Pakunoda shouts shoving both of them to the side  
The girls finish their shopping day and head back to the hide

"We're back!" Machi yells 

"Did you guys have fun doing some old fashioned female bonding? " Shalnark asks sarcastically

"Piss off!" She answers

"Did you find lots of cute clothes? " kuroro asks with the same sarcastic tone

"Yeah actually" lucy answered

"Maybe you'd like to try on a few things for me" he smiles

Lucy blushes "I um don't think that's a good idea"

"Nonsense I bet you'll looks very cute" he rabs her hand and they head towards the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like im being repetitive with the chapters, I haven't had any new ideas in while so I might just keep writing service for a while!


	17. War of power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka and kuroro have an unspoken battle of power, the troop takes a little vacation!

Kuroro and lucy were alone in one of the rooms, this time it wasn't a library but a small room with a single bed liten by candle light, the two of them sat together on the edge of tue bed, lucy's face red like a ripe tomato she didn't seem to be able to get any words out kuroro puts his shoulder around her

"What's wrog?" He askd

She looked down with embarrassment unble to answer his question

"Dont you wanna be with me?" He asks

"It. It's not that, um danchou can I ask you a question? " she finally blurs out

"Of course anything"

"Have um have you ever been intimate with any of the female troop members? !" She asks even more embarrassed than before

"Thats a strange thing to ask, I really don't understand where this is coming from" he answers

"Just curious! " she sais with a red face

"And if I were what would you think of me then do you intend to judge me by the answer"  
He pushed against the bed and climbs on top of her  
"Or are you simply jealous? " he asks

"No not at all like I said I was just wondering is all!!!!!" She answers trying to push him back

"Did machi or pakunoda say something today? "He asks

"No that's not it!" She answers

"Well then why this sudden interest" he ask

She stares silently into his big beautiful dark color eyes  
"I can't have sex with him right now, if I go through with it he'll notice the wounds inflicted by Hisoka, even after enhancing my healing, I could only fix a few of the damage he did the scars his marks everything he'll see it all" she tough worried 

"I'm, im sorry kuroro but I can't do this with you anymore! " she as she escaped his grasp

"Wait a minute! " he said pulling her hand  
"What are you hiding from me?" He asked angrily

She stood silently as stare pierced the very core of her soul

He trows her onto the bed pinning her down with one hand, while his other hand ran up her thighs, she nervously struggled trying to keep him from finding out the truth, he did not stop he lifts up the bottom of her dress reavialng her pink panties, she gets more and more nervous as the seconds pass, she could feel his hands already making their way inside her, she lets out a light moan, he looks at her and smiles she tried to look away but he presses his lips against hers and kisses her even tho she was trying not to kiss back his looks comes back, and then just wht she feared his hands slowly slid down her panties, she was panicking, she knew now there be no more hiding, he spread her legs open and stops in shock discovering the wound all over her vaginal area. 

"Forgive me" she said as tears begain to cover her eyes

Kuroro stil staring in silence for a minute

"It was him wasn't it?" He asks

She began to cry

"IT WAS HISOKA WASN'T IT! ?" He asked shouting

"Yes it was" she answers

He pins her down with both hands this time

"Are you going to admit your alliance with him now?!, what exactly are the two of you plotting? Do you intend to make a fool ut of me!" He asks shouting

She stare at him with tears in her eyes not being able to say a word back to him

"ANSWER ME!" He shouts

"No it's not like that at all danchou I swear I'll tell you everything you wanna know, the last thing I want is to hurt you" she sais 

He frees her and they both sit in the middle of the bed.

"The man I told you I was in love with when we first met, its Hisoka, we worked together in a traveling circus" she began

Back in the ther room the other waited silently

Hisoka had a creepy yet satisfied smile on him  
"By now he's probably discovered my handy work" he thought to him self 

"Ugh whats taking them so long?" Machi asked angry  
"I can't began to understand what he sees in that air head to begin with!" She continues

"What are you jealous now cause its not you in there with the boss now" Uvo asked

Her face turns red "Don't be ridiculous! " she answers "all im saying is I don't understand why the boss wants to waste his time so pointlessly! "

Hisoka jumped down  
"Perhaps I can help you understand" he said wrapping his arm around her waist  
"Why don't we have some fun of our own" he suggested

"Yeah right! Give me a fucking break!" She said pushing him away.

Back at the room kuroro and lucy continued their conversation

"I see so it was Hisoka you been chasing all this time?" He asked 

"It was but this was the last place I'd imagine meeting up with him, I swear" she replies 

"Do you stil love him?" Kuroro asks

"I do he was my first love I've admired him for many years, that kind of affection isn't easy to forget" she answers

"So then what about me? do You love me?" He asks

"I do, I can't explain it but you've made your way into my heart, I love danchou I really do" she answers

"I see, this is very problematic indeed" he sais  
"What if Hisoka asked you to kill me what would you do then, or what if I we're th one to ask you to kill him, would you do it"

"No, its not in my nature to harm others" she answers

"What if one of us got hrt who would you want to save?"

"If I had to I'd risk my lfe to save both of you" she sais

He chuckles at her response.

"I will make you forget about your first love, I want you to only think f me" he said sliding his hand down her thighs,  
She made a slight moan, kuroro starts to kiss her lips softly, he removes her dress completely and takes of his trench coat and tosses it on them on the floor. He then starts to lick the wounds between her legs and inside her pussy, his tongue was warm and gentle as always, she began to moan uncontrollably, he lifts his head up to look at her, he smiles and she blushed, he kissed her lips again his member rubbing up against her she could feel how hard he was, he entered her pussy hard, he starts thrusting fast and hard witch hurt her but felt good at the same time, she starts moaning again, this time a lot louder and more frequent, after a while he finished inside her, he left her feeling sore as usual but she would never admit that. 

Kuroro gets off the bed and walks out the door, lucy follows him of course.  
They head towards where the troop was waiting, all eyes turn towards them as they enter the area. Lucy blushes wondering what exactly the troop must think of her, she noticed both hisoka and machi giving her a cold look, kuroro walks passed them not noticing them

"Was he surprised? " hisoka whispered in her ear as she walked passed him

"So what are we going to do now boss?" Uvo asks

"We have a very special mission this tike, one I believe everyone will enjoy" kuroro answers  
"We're going on vacation! "

His answer takes the troop by surprise, 

"What a vacation? " asked Shalnark

"Whats the occasion? " added Nobunaga

"There is a treasure I'd like to get my hands on" kuroro answers

"So then where are we going? " asked Phinks

"A beach/hot spring" he sais

"A beach? , I dont like sunny day activities" Feitan sais

"Is there anything you really like?" Asked Pakunoda

"Hmm I agree this mission just sounds like a huge drag" adds Hisoka

"For once I agree with Hisoka boss" said machi "that sounds like a huge drag, do we all have to go?"

"it's optional if you wanna go but I'd much rather have everyone go, it wouldn't be right if half of us had all the fun hunting treasure and relaxing while the other half is left here bored " he answers

"Hmmm" machi pouts

"Alright so it settled than treasure, exciment and girls in bikinis! " Uvo shouts exited  
Nobunaga and phinks join in the exciment

"Is that all men really think about? " asked Shizuku watching as the man got rowdy

"I suppose when you put it that way it does sound a bit exiting" said Hisoka

Machi gives him a cold stare

"I cant help it if I get curious as to what you look like in a bikini" he sais

Lucy stared at the pair both blushing and jealous  
Kuroro grabs lucy's hand she turns to him blushing and Hisoka stares coldly at the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone first off I want to thank everyone whos been reading this I know I suck at writing so I really appreciated it! Sorry I been so in active lately (haha life) but I'll try posting as much as I can for now.


	18. Spider vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun in the sand and complicated love triangles.

The next day the troop arrives at the beach, everyone was more excited than before they all change into their swim suits eager to play in the sand

The boss Kuroro was wearing black swim trunks with a pair of dark shade sunglasses his tattoos covered up of course.  
Hisoka wore a pink floral patter swim trunks and had his hair down for the occasion  
Both guys looked muscular and amazing, as usual of course they were getting a lot of attention  
Of course the other guys looked good too, Feitan was wearing black swim trunks with a black sleeveless t shirt that also showed off his muscular form, he had dark sunglasses on as well and a huge black beach umbrella to protect him from the sunlight, Phinks was wearing simple green swim trunks, even Nobunaga changed into blue swim trunks with a small white flower pattern on it, Shalnark wore a sleeveless pink tank top and maroon colored swim mm shorts, and Uvo looked the same except for his best and boots.

The boys eagerly waited to see the girls show off their swim suits  
First off was Pakunoda who was wearing a one piece red swim suit simple but suited her well showing off curves in all the right places,  
Second was machi wearing a blue two piece witched showed off her figure, she was still pouting and didn't seem to like so much attention.  
After that was lucy wearing a pink (no surprise there) 2 piece with a ribbon decorated between her cleavage and upper back side  
And last on the list was Shizuku wearing a plain black 1 piece covered by a long black lace skirt .  
The guys couldn't help but stare uvogin phinks and nobunaga got a nose bleed just from the amazing sight.  
Kuroro, Feitan and Shizuku laid out a huge beach towel where they could sit, relax, read and watch the others play in the water, Uvoging jumps into the water making a large splash wetting the girls 

"Watch it!" Yelled machi

Lucy however decides to take revenge by launching a huge nen filled punch into the water making a gigantic splash wetting all the other members. 

"Not bad!" Uvo shouts pulling her into the water, soon enough most of the members where having fun in the water together, except for kuroro feitan and Shizuku who stil watched from a safe distance and of course Hisoka who again was surrounded by a group of girls who wouldn't let him out of their sight, he watched the troop from a far however keeping an eye on both lucy and machi who had forgotten their differences apparently cause they were working together to take down Uvoging.  
As the day went on the troop continued to enjoy themselves, in their various beach activities and sports.

"You're a lot less shy in a swim suit, than you used to be" hisoka whispered into lucy's ear

"Didn't think you notice, being so popular and all" she responded, she runs by Kuroro side and hugs him

"Danchou aren't you going to have some fun with us?" She asks

"Maybe later, when I am done with my book" he answers  
Lucy pouts  
"I want to play with you in the water" she sais

Hisoka walks up behind machi and grabs her from behind

"What do you think you're doing you creep!?" She yells as Hisoka jumps into the water with her

"I can't help myself, your cute little swim suit gives me mischievous thoughts" he responded  
His stare turns to lucy just a bit  
She turns her cheek ignoring him.  
He gabs machi pulling her towards his chest and lifts up her chin as if he is about to kiss her,  
She slaps him away, hands off you idiot! " she yells  
He pushed her playfully back into the water sneakily undoing her bikini top strap,  
Lucy noticed and immediately rans into the water before machi comes back up  
"Machi!" She yells tackling mahi down before she could get back up  
"Have you lost it?" She asked angrily not noticing Hisoka had undone her top,  
"Ah!" She screams as she noticed her top floating by  
The other members realize what was going on and stared intensely as lucy struggled to cover machi's bare chest  
Both Kuroro and Hisoka watched closely with curiosity as the two girls pressed their chest together. Pakunoda grabs machi's top and her lucy and Shizuku stand in front of machi while she puts it back on.

"Thanks I guess" she sais to lucy blushing

"Don't mention it" she said smiling

"I hope you don't think this means I owe you one!" She screams

"Of course not, I just wanted to help Hisoka can be a real jerk sometimes! " she responded  
As the day ended the troop headed to a near by old time fashioned Japanese inn.

At the inn a huge dinner awaited the troop there were many delicious dishes set up on a large table as far as the eye could see  
"Yummy!" Lucy shouted excited

"This looks great! " shouts Uvo

"I guess we should all have something to eat before those two devour everything" suggested Pakunoda, they all sit around the table eating delicious meals mostly composed of sea food, they enjoy their meal with some cold beers, they all have a good time parting the night away, as usual Uvo being the loudest. Eventually most of the troop members pass out from drinking too much, 

"I love you Kuroro your so kind and sweet and smart not at all like that idiot Hisoka who never even noticed me, I want to fuk you so bad right now" lucy said intoxicated

"How drunk are you? " kuroro teased

"Im not that drunk, I know what I just asked, so just please take me" she sais making kissy faces to him  
"Lucy-chan you'll wake the other members" before he could continue they they hear a moaning sound behind them

"Fuck you you stuid clown, I hate you" they turn around to see hisoka trying to seduce machi

"Why do you play hard to get, you know you want me" hisoka sais massaging her breast through her bathing suit

"Aah" machi begans to moan

Lucy blushed, "haven't they realized we're stil awake" she whispered at kuroro, she turns to him and sees his face is red from watching them lucy turns to Hisoka and machi again who are now making out, Hisoka unties the back of her of her top exposing her small but cute and firm breast.  
Lucy's face turns red, but she couldn't look away, her feelings were contemplating she wasn't sure why but watching Hisoka play with machi did not make her jealous in fact she was getting a little turned on she continued to watch as Hisoka's mouth teased machi's light pink nipples.  
Lucy turned to kuroro and realized he was getting very turned on too, she could see the bulge in his swim, shorts they heard machi's moans get louder and louder  
"We shouldn't be watching this" lucy whispered again, but suddenly she felt kuroro's hand between her legs, and the other hand grabbing her boob tightly he started teasing her with his fingers as they watched, Hisoka took out his big hard cock and inserts it into machi's pussy, she was already wet and dripping, she continued to moan,  
Lucy's face turned red she was already turned on from watching, kuroro's hands stil playing with her body, he strips her off her swim suit and she began to moan  
"If you two get any louder the rest of the troop will wake up and see everything as well" kuroro whispered to lucy's ear  
But all she could think about was how hard kuroro already was he pins her on the ground almost right next to hisoka and mach, hsoka looks at them and smiles creepily, machi's face turns red and she covers her face with both her hands  
Kuroro begans to fuck lucy and she covers her mouth trying not to moan, they were both being verybfast and rough  
"What is wrong with you two?, how can you be doing this?" Lucy asks but the guys pay no attention to her instead they both make the girls sit up and face each other they both turn red lucy couldn't help bt notice machi's cute little figure her breast were a lot smaller but very cute,

"You're so lucky to have small boobs machi" lucy said softly

"Huh?, don't go around saying stuff like that you air head!" She said blushing

The guys push the girls against each other lucy could feel machi's naked body pressing up against her and machi felt lucy's big boobs rubbing up against her both hisoka and kuroro began to fuk them while their bodies stil rubbed off together, the girls started to moan more and more loud as they felt the guys dick move inside them with out thinking it the girls start to make out with each other to keep from moaning,  
Machi's lips were way different from hisoka's or kuroro's they were much softer and sweeter, it wasn't like anything lucy had ever experienced before she was getting a lot more wet than usual and then all four of them cum together, the girls separate both panting out of breath lucy falls into kuroro's arms and machi into hisokas, both of the guys had a satisfied look in their face.

"We should all get some rest tomorrow we retrieve the tresure and return to the hide out"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i wanted to add a F/F couple and i couldn't think of anyone else :p, Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	19. Separated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do something light and kinda comedic and i really miss uvo so i kinda waned to him to establish a friendship with lucy so um yeah.

Kuroro and Lucy were asleep next to each other after a long night, suddenly she hears foot steps coming towards them, she was stil half asleep rubbing her eyes she see a muscular figure approach her.

"Hisoka-sama?" She asked

"Shhhh" he said with his finger on his lips

"What are you doing here?' She whispered

He picks her up without saying a word

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked

"Be quiet or you'll wake up you dear boss" he replied

He walked while carrying her for a few minutes, until they get to the hot springs, she started at him him under the moon light and began to blush, suddenly hisoka realised her from his arms dropping her into the water, witch makes her a big splash.

"You jerk! What do you even think you're doing?!"

"You didn't really think i'd let Kuroro have all the fun?"

She grabs his leg pulling him into the hot springs. Water started running through his milky white skin, he ran his fingers through his wet bright red hair She caught her self starting  
"He really is a magnificent creature " she thought as she stared at the water drops running down his perfect body, she leans in for a kiss, he grabs her waist pulling her closer and starts kissing her passionately  
"I've missed you" e whispered in her ear  
"Really i couldn't tell, you looked so happy with Machi and all"  
"You being doing the same thing Kuroro, you have no right to put up a jealous act"  
"Oh can it be your the jealous one"  
"I simply don't like sharing my toys with anyone else, your my unripe fruit don't forget"  
"Don't worry i haven't forgot the only thing you're interested in is fighting me some day" He grads her from behind  
"And Kuroro what is do you think he wants from you, do you really believe he cares deeply for you, my poor innocent Lucy, have you seem to have fallen for his fake charm" She turns around and kisses him again, he starts kissing back suddenly she realized they were both in the hot springs dripping wet and naked her face turns red, she tries to pull away but it was already too late she was wrapped around Hisokas arms she caught a sniff of his sugary scent, all the memories and feeling for the magician came rushing back she couldn't fight her feelings for him, the two of them stil locked in an open mouth kiss. They pull away she was blushing stil tasting the sweetness of his lips on hers. It was one of those moments where nothing needs to be said. Before she knew it the two of them were having sex in the hot springs, she always loved how passionate he was she couldn't remember when was the last time he'd been so gentle and loving she felt like she was floating on air her love for him was something that not even a magician like him would be able to disappear. Morning arrived and the troop was gathered around the table eating breakfast  
"After breakfast we're going after the treasure " Kuroro stated The troop all turned to face him  
"What exactly are we going after" uvo asked "And where is it located" asked Machi  
"Were going after the crystal armor , located on top of the fiery mountain " he answered  
"A crystal armor?" Shizuku questions  
"Yes its a ancient artifact only one of its type was ever made, its very valuable but its located on top of the volcano in the middle of the island "  
"Sounds fun" nobunaga adds  
"The mountain is filled with death traps no one has been able to reach the top witch has lead locals to believe the mountain itself is cursed" Kuroro adds  
"Like ghost and that kind of stuff" lucy said trembling  
"Come on don't tell me you actually believe in that sort of stuff" Machi asks Lucy blushed embarrassed The troop heads to the center of the island as they approached the mountain they could feel the temperature get hotter "Its a good thing every one decided to wear swim suits" shalnark said while whipping off his forehead sweat The troop continued making their way to the top soon they were surrounded by thick layered mist it become harder and harder to see through the fog. Before they could see the cliff ahead Phinks,Shalnark,Uvo, and lucy slide down separating from the rest of the troop.  
"Lucy are you alright!" Hisoka screams  
"Im fine i landed on top of this guys!" She answered  
"It's great that your ok and all but your sitting on top of me" Shalnark said pushing her off "Maybe we should split up" Machi suggests "We should go on ahead while this idiots get themselves out of the situation, they can catch up later right no need standing around here"  
"Hmm while i don't like the idea of leaving them behind we will cover more ground in separate groups " Kuroro replies  
"Danchou sama we'll be fine just go on with us we don't wanna slow you down!" Lucy shouted  
"Hey don't just make decisions for the rest of us!" Uvo yelled  
"But its fine its not like we cant get out of this alone"  
"She right were just wasting time by standing around here" Shalnark agreed The rest of the troop went on ahead leaving them behind their figures faded into the fog as the other 4 looked for a way back up.  
"We can use the vines from the trees to get back up" lucy suggested "Thats a good idea, lets just hope their strong enough to withstand Uvo's weight" Shalnark added "The fuck is that supposed to mean!?" Uvo screams  
"Great im left behind with this idiots" Phinks said  
"You fell too!" All 3 scream together They make a rope from the vines and make their way back to the top by then the rest were long gone without a trace of what way they headed, they continue walking "Hold on Lucy!" Shalnark stops her as they came across a large plant "This fly trap plants are very dangerous you can get poisoned just by touching one" "Thank you Shalnark " she smiled  
"Since when do you care what happens to this girl do much!" Asked uvo  
"I personally don't but if she's important to the boss then it's our responsibility to keep her safe" he answered They continue walking and along the way they encounter several other traps they manage to avoid "I wonder how much further we have to walk my feet are getting tired" lucy complained  
"We should catch up to the rest soon enough so quit your whinging " uvo said as he lifted her up over his shoulder "Hey what are you doing put me down i can walk on my own you know!" She struggled to get free  
"Your constant nagging only makes this harder than it has to!" Hr screams at her "I don't see what the boss sees in you honestly you must be amazing in bed!" Lucy stops struggling and hangs her head embarrassed  
"Don't say such embarrassing things" she whispered Shalnark and Phinks laugh "You'll have to excuse Uvo he's very straight foward at times" Phinks said  
"Actually lucy i been meaning to ask you something about your relationship with Hisoka and the boss" Shalnark said "With Hisoka?" Phinks asks "Yeah haven't you noticed lucy and hisoka seem to be very close their always starting at each other from across the room in fact i think i've even seen hisoka trow jelous fits every time kuroro and lucy disappear together.

"And cone to think of it it was Hisoka who seemed most concerned a moment ago" phinks said  
"Ok i guess i knew i couldn't keep it a secret for ever so I'll tell you" she responded  
"The magician Hisoka is actually my sensei, growing up in the circus with him he thought me how to fight and use nen, but after he left none of us had any idea what he was up to, i swear i never expected to run into him like this, he keeps a close eye on me because he considers me immature and not ready to ready to become a serious nen user, he considers my mistakes his mistake as well as my nen master is only normal for him to act this way"  
"Are you for real that creepy clown is actually your sensei, wow can't say i saw that one coming" Uvo said surprised  
"Agree i can't imagine that guy socializing morally with people let alone being anyone's sensei" phinks sais  
"Yeah its pretty surprising but i just hope for your sake that you're telling the truth because it'd be shame to have to kill you if you betrayed the boss" Shalnark added  
"Kuroro-san already knows this, thats the reason im telling you all this now, he's already figured it out so no point in keeping it a secret anymore"  
After a few hours of walking and talking they finally catch up to the rest of the troop  
"What took you guys so long?" Machi asked  
"Just lost track of time doing some team bonding " Shalnark replied  
"We waited for quite a while for you to catch up" feitan said slowly  
"Well we're here now!" Uvo said  
"Too little too late, blinky has already retrieved the treasure we came in search of" shizuku said  
"It was rather boring, the Armor was just sitting in some shrine only guarded by a nen barrier it wasn't even much effort taking it" nobunaga informed them  
Without warning lucy collapsed into the ground  
"Lucy!" Kuroro screamed rushing to her side  
"Whats wrong with her" machi asked, her expression almost concerned  
"Poison" Kuroro answered pointing out some cuts on her leg  
"She must of came into contact with some sort of poisonous plant"  
"Shizuku can you use your nen ability to suck out the poison?" Machi asked she suddenly noticed paku starting at her with a curious expression  
"Hold on I'll conjure blinky to help out" shizuku said but before she could even use her ability the injuries in Lucy's bady started to heal on their own, hisoka watched curiously as they did, even tho he knew her better than the rest he was unaware of this ability. Then his turned to Kuroro who didn't seem surprised at all, he suddenly realized the reason she was so important to him. He stays quiet along with the rest of the troop,  
"Will she be fine?" Shalnark asked  
"Yes i think for now she's just unconscious but her injuries are healed she should be back to normal in a matter of minutes " Kuroro answered  
He picks her up and the troop starts heading off  
"You seemed awfully worried about the girl for while there machi" pakunoda teases  
Machi suddenly starts to blush  
"Don't tell me you're starting to develop feelings for her as well" she winks  
"Don't be ridiculous i was just concerned for the boss" she replied nervously trying to avoid eye contact with her as they headed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just found out all my childhood anime are coming back on and im super hyped.


	20. Bed of roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illumi is back, yay Illumi!

Several weeks had passed since the troop returned from their vacation and things were going pretty slow for the troop, as the days passed by they all had the same repetitive routine, Hisoka would sit by the window shuffling cards, pakunoda and nobunaga spend mist their time polishing their weapons while lucy and uvo spend their time arm wrestling each other while the others took bets on who would win and of Kuroro would sit and read his books until the candle lights burn out.

"Listen up everyone " kuroro speaks  
"This weekend a very important mob Don will be hosting a party for his oldest daughter and it just so happens he'll be gifting her a very valuable treasure "

"What kind of treasure?" Phinks asks

"The staff of the moon maiden, it's extremely valuable and its a perfect opportunity for us to take it"

"What type of party will it be?" Lucy asks

"It just so happens its a masquerade ball, witch is perfect for us"

"Count me out " said machi im not into such girly things in fact the whole thing sounds like a drag"

"Yeah. I, agree with machi, a ball sounds boring " Faitain added

"Thats fine, i only need a few members to accompany me on this mission " Kuroro replies 

"You can count me in!" Lucy said raising her hand excited 

"Of course i knew i could count on you for this one, lucy-chan you can be my date" he replied

"Im going too" said hisoka as he stood up  
"I will make myself responsible for any of her mistakes " 

"That won't be necessary, i know lucy won't let me down " kuroro replied as hisoka glared at him

"I want to go to, i bet that spoiled little girl will have many fine jewels for me" said shizuku 

"I'll go to, its not like theres anything better to do around here anyway " pakunoda added

"Thats fine we'll go in 3 pairs of 2 then, Phinks and pakunoda, Hisoka and shizuku, and of course lucy and I, we can grab anything of value, kill anyone who tries to get in the way but do not make a scene or drag attention to yourself understood "

"Understood!" The five responded 

Lucy was eager to go to the ball it'd been a while since she had the chance to dance and was really looking forward to it, the day of the dance they all dressed formally the guys were wearing expensive suits that made them look very handsome for thieves they really cleaned up well, the girls were also wearing beautiful dresses of course, Pakunoda wears a long open back sequin red dress Shizuku a formal corset top and bottom black dress she also wore crystal rose pins on her hair and lucy as always with her signature color a princess style pink dress with an corset top and ruffled skirt bottom she had curled her hair for the occasion and wore sparkling pink make up on her lips and eyes even tho she would have to cover it behind a mask. The 6 headed off to the ball witch was held on a very big mansion at least 12 stories high there was a big water fountain at the entrance made entirely of pure white diamond and you could see a huge garden maze behind the mansion as well. Lucy was amazed at the scenery it made her feel as if she had entered some type of fairytale land. They entered the ball room witch was already filled with guest, many people behind masks were already dancing and socializing the mood was perfect made lucy want to dance even more.

"Come" said kuroro as he took Lucy's hand and headed to the dance floor.  
The two of them start dancing between the crowd 

"May i cut in" hisoka interrupted quickly pulling lucy away 

"I didn't know you could dance" she said to him

"This is my fist time, how difficult an it possibly be" he responded 

Kuroro cuts in between them 

"It is rude to steal someone else's partner" he said pulling her back, lucy fells someone bumb into her and quickly dance away she suddenly noticed everyone exchanging dance partners and looses sight of both Hisoka and Kuroro, several more people continue to bump into her shoving her away from the dance floor

"Great thus just perfect!" She pouts  
She picks her herself up angrily and walks towards the balcony to throw a small tantrum.

"I can't believe those two, im starting to think neither of them cares about me, they just want to out do each other!" She continues to pout

"Excuse me, milady may i have this dance" a masculine voice said behind her, she turns around to see a tall handsome figure of a young man standing behind her, he was wearing a old Victorian style suit a white ruffled collar top dark slim pants and old fashioned long victorian trench coat his hair long and black but tied back in a very fancy style his outfit was accompanied be a black and red theater style mask witch hid his completion 

"I, Illumi-san?" She asked

He takes off his mask revealing his gorgeous face

"Hello Lucy-chan" he said in a quiet voice

Her face brightness a bit "Illumi-san what are you doing here?'

"I was hired to assassinate a target" he whispered  
"And you?"

"I guess you could say im here on a mission" she answered 

"Really from where i was standing it'd reappeared as if your date ditched you" he said sarcastically 

"He didn't ditched me, i just lost him in the crowd is all" she convinced herself blushing 

"What ever the reason it is impolite to leave your partner in the middle of a dance" he said as he offered his hand to her, she takes his hand and they return to the dance floor, they began to waltz 

"Illumi-san do you know how to waltz?" She asks

"Of course as an assassin i am trained to bled into a number of various situations " he said as he took the lead  
"But i wasn't sure you were able to"

"Don't insult me as a lead acrobat i'm trained to be very graceful you know" she responded

They continue to dance until everyone else was starting at them, "Illumi-san is really cool" she thought as they danced together The song ends and everyone started to clap, lucy hadn't noticed everyone watching them, she looks around the room searching for any sign of Kuroro or Hisoka but neither of them could be found or any of the other members 

"They've must of gone ahead with the mission she thought " then she felt Illumis hand pulling hers he was leading her back to the balcony  
He hands her a glass filled with champagne

"I thought your were immune to any type of poisons?" She raised her eyebrow 

"I am, but like i said im trained to blend into any type of social situation "  
They share a toast and drink til the glasses are empty.

Lucy admires the beautiful rose garden below them

"Do you like roses?" He asks 

"They're my favorite " she answered  
Illumi lifts her up princess style and jumps off the balcony

"Are you insane, what about your target?" She screams 

"It can wait a while" he replied as they fall directly into the rose garden. "Do you have a special color you like?" He asked "Hmm i like them all but they're much mor beautiful in a bouquet of every color" she answered picking several roses Illumi picks a special kardina red and white color rose and places it on her hair "I think this one suits you best, the blend of the white and red colors match your personality " She blushed for a second "I had no idea Illumi san could be this sweet, not even Kuroro does this kind of stuff" Without thinking it she leans forward and kisses Illumi's lips, he grabs her waist and starts to kiss back his lips were soft and his body felt warm, "Come back to kokuro mountain with me" he whispered to her "I can't " "Why not, you know as well as i do Hisoka will never take you seriously stop chasing after him and run away with me" "Its not just Hisoka there are other people i don't want to leave behind " "You rather leave me behind then?" "No!, of course not but things are so complicated enough already!" "My mother is determined to find me a wife as soon as possible, if she finds someone i will not be able to against her will" He hold her hand and bends down on one knee "I'll say it one more time, i want lucy-chan to be my wife" She stood there silent and in shock, was he actually really proposing she really didn't see that coming she didn't know how to react "Ah there you are lucy, i been looking everywhere for you" Hisoka interrupted "hmm Illumi, what are you doing here?" "I came here on a mission " he answered Hisoka glared at him "Lucy-chan the boss is getting irritated he sent me to look for you, were all ready to leave" "Already that was a lot faster than i expected!" "Well it was really a simple mission " he grabs her and drags her away from Illumi's side "It was a pleasure seeing you again Illumi, i look forward to our next encounter " He said with a sarcastic tone They disappear quickly before Lucy can even get a word out. She could sense Hisokas anger but was too confused to ask him anything "Why were you alone with Illumi?" The magician suddenly asked angry "He was being polite by keeping me company after you and kuroro left me" "Did he try anything?" "No he was a gentleman " "I guess i won't have to inform kuroro then" She glares at him, but before she could respond they reunite with the others and head back tho hideout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who haven't figured it Illumi can't get drunk, being immune to poison alcohol has no effect on his body what so ever, he only drinks in social situations. I love Illumi i really don't think hes a bad guy so i wanted to portray a softer side for him. Hope everyone liked it.


	21. Old Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy goes back home and reunites with some old friends.

"Things have been so slow" lately Uvo spouts as the troop sits bored around the room, there wasn't much energy in the air, and everyone was feeling lazy. "We haven't had anything to do in days, i might go on frenzy just to get some stress out" "Hey Uvo you want to go outside and get some training done" lucy asked him "Its not like theres anything better to do" he replied Kuroro walks into the room "Listen up everyone something important has come up, i must leave for a while " "Leave?, for how long?" Machi asks "About a year" he answered "Are you going back to the place?" Nobunaga asked "Yes" kuroro asked "What are the rest of us supposed to do while you're gone?" Asked phinks "You may all do as you please, however I'll still be sending orders every once in a while " he answered "Hey boss what exactly are we gonna do with little miss air head while your gone?" "I haven't told her anything yet but, she's will continue to be treated as troop member for the time being" Suddenly Uvoging crashed through the wall "Sorry!" Lucy shouts from the outside the newly made hole in the wall "Lucy chan can you come in for a minute!" Kuroro orders her Lucy blushes and walks into the room "Lucy there's something i have to do, and i have to be gone for a while" he sais to her "Oh I guess that means i won't see again for a while" "Lucy i trust you won't betray me while im gone" "Of course but danchou theres something i want to do i'd like to take this time to go see my sister " Kuroro smiled at her a warm soft smile that made her blush "I wish you good luck" he said kissing her cheek The afternoon lucy got ready for departure "Its gonna be tough to say good bye to everyone but we'll all keep in touch " she standing in front of the troop who we're all ready to say goodbye "Are you really going back to the circus troop, lucy?" Asked uvo "I need to know if they survived " she answered! "What do you plan on doing if they did" asked machi "To be honest im not certain myself, but i have to face them, man they are not gonna be happy about what i did with the boss" she joked "So don't tell them" said machi "Sister thought me to take responsibility for my actions " "At least let one of us come with you, its not like we have anything to for a while" said Uvo "No, i appreciate it but this is something i have to do on my own" she says looking around "I guess Hisoka had something better to do than say goodbye " she thought to herself she forced a smile on her face, Kuroro grabs her hand "Don't look so sad we'll see each other again in 1 year from now" he kisses her soft pink lips, she blushes they pull away and she starts to walk away waving at everyone "Goodbye everyone see you guys in York New city!" "Boss. Is it, really wise, to just let the girl walk away, without doing anything " Feitan asked "She'll return i'm certain of it" Kuroro replied Lucy takes one more look at the hideout before leaving, she sees Hisoka's figure starting at her from the roof top, he throws a card in her direction the card lands on the side of her foot and she picks it up there was a note on the back "Be at the Heaven's Arena 3 months from now" She smiles and looks at the roof top again but hisoka was already gone. She continues walking until she reaches the train station (she likes trains) once on board she tossed her bag anywhere falls tired into a seat and falls asleep.

The trip was a few hours long and lucy had slept through most of it it had been a while since she got some good rest, lucy was really nervous about what she may encounter after all there was a 50/50 chance the circus troop had not survived, she takes a deep breath and starts walking down to the old campsite prepared for what ever she might find.  
To no surprise when she arrived there every thing was cleaned off, there was nothing but an empty lot just outside the forest where the circus had last stood, all the broken materials and all blood had been cleaned up, she sighed wondering what to do next.  
But out of nowhere she hears rustling coming from the trees.  
"Whos there?" She yelled summoning the right part of her armor where the sharp weapons were.  
"Lucy-san is that really you?" A familiar voice calls from the top of the trees  
It was none other than Ana and Aby, lucy was surprised to find them of all people lurking around  
"Ana-chan, aby-chan, what are you guys doing here?" She asked surprised  
"What do you mean what?, we been waiting for you for almost 3 months now" Aby replied  
"Waiting for me, but why, how would you even know i'd be coming here?" She asked confused  
"This must be very confusing for you lucy, but i can explain everything " Ana explained "see a few months ago Aby and I were training our newly found abilities when we just happen to come across a promotional poster, a poster of a familiar star acrobat, of course we couldn't pass up the opportunity to say hello to an old friend " she explained  
"But when we got here, we found a horrible gruesome scene " aby interrupted  
"We had no idea what was going on but we found many injured people, we did what we could to help everyone " aby said with sadness in her expression " the scene was all too familiar "  
"We made sure everyone got medical help but after that all the survivors abandoned this place well all except 2 a young couple actually insisted on coming back here"  
"A couple?" Lucy asked hopeful  
"Yeah we had to find out what was going on so we decided to visit the couple and they told us that two man had attached their campground for no apparent reason the only thing valuable they took was their little sister Lucy" ana continues to explain as lucy dropped down on her knees with tears rolling down her eyes  
"She's okay then!, my big sister is alive" she said relieved "where is she?" She quickly asked  
"Relax we've all been staying in small cabin just outside the town " Aby replied  
"We'll take you to them if you want, just follow us" ana said jumping ninja style into the trees, the two girls quickly followed. When they arrived at the cabin lucy quickly rushes inside "Lydia? Lydia?!" She screams "Lucy?" Lydia said shocked Lucy takes a long look at her older sister her face was had a scar on the left side, as well as half of her arm she was standing only with the help of a cane "I knew you'd return lucy i just knew it" she said with tears on her eyes "Oh Lydia im so so sorry this is all my fault " she said while hugging her sister, "Don't say that im just glad you're ok" "Oh Lydia im so sorry please forgive me. And the others where are the others?" She asked "Oh lucy chan it was so awful, im glad you weren't around to see it, everyone survived yes but what's the point if we're all broken" she responded "What are you saying sister why did everyone leave?" "Lets, just say i got off better than the rest, everyone recuperated yeah, but their circus days are over, they will never be able to perform again, i have no idea where they went i guess it was just to depressing to stick around huh?, but i couldn't go anywhere because i knew someday you'd come back" Ana and Aby watched as the 2 sisters cried on each others shoulder "You two, how can i ever repay what you did for my sister?" Lucy asks trying to wipe away her tears "Now is not the time to discuss payments, we'll talk about it in the morning for now you two should just catch up" aby answers shoving ana to the other room. By the time morning arrived everyone seemed a little more calm, but lucy knew she wasn't ready to tell her who was responsible for their misfortune let alone discuss her relationship with him. She got up from the couch where she had spent the night, and goes over to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for everyone "Lucy, i didn't expect anyone to be awake yet" ana walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes "Sorry when i was with the circus i was always the first one up, i usually prepared breakfast for everyone " she replied "But you must be exhausted i can take care of breakfast " ana replied half asleep "Sounds like you're the one who can use some more rest" Lucy said teasing "i can handle the cooking " "No! Im awake i swear!" Ana said suddenly grabbing some cooking pots, the two start making breakfast together "Ana listen, i really am grateful for what you did i really can express my gratitude enough " "Don't mention it we came here looking for you anyway, theres something we need" "Anything you want i am in your debt " "Well you see the hunter exams are coming up and one of us stil needs o get her license so we we're hoping you'd help Aby chan train for the exam and help me with my nen training " "Me train you guys?" Ana puts down the ingredients she was working with and grabs Lucy's gands "Please lucy, you're the strongest person we know, i know that if you accept us as your students we'll reach our goal in no time" "Well i certainly can't say no now can i?" She sighs "fine I'll do it but only until the exam ok" "Yes!" She shouts excited.

Everyone sits down for breakfast the table is quiet at first the silence felt a little depressing so Ana tries to start a conversation  
"So um lucy san, hows Mr Hisoka doing, you been in contact with him right?"  
Lydia glares at lucy and lucy can feel Lydia's eyes burning a hole through her very soul  
"Um yeah we've been in contact hes doing fine he's stil as strong ever" she replied nervously  
"Hi.so.ka, oh i get it he must be lucy san's boyfriend the one she was chasing after, right?" Aby asks  
"He's not her boyfriend " Lydia said slurping udon annoyed  
"Well im glad to know he's doing fine i assume you stayed in contact with kuroro san too right?" Ana asked  
"I did he's fine too" lucy said blushing  
"Wait don't tell me lucy san has 2 boyfriends?!" Aby asked surprised  
Lucy's face turns bright red "its a lot more complicated than that"  
"Don't tell me there's more guys?" Aby asks  
Ana,Lydia and roy turn to lucy eagerly waiting an answer  
"Actually the first Zoldyck proposed to me" she said in a low tone  
"What?!" All three girls asked surprised  
"The Zoldyck as in the super wealthy family of assassins Zoldyck?" Asked aby  
"Yeah that's the one"  
"And what did you say to him did you accept?" Ana askes "oh what am i saying of course you didn't you love Hisoka san right?"  
"I don't really know what to say anymore " lucy answers shyly "i thought i did but if i do then why do i have feelings for the other 2?"  
"Hmm your right, you can't be in love with three different people, if you truly loved the first one then the others wouldn't of made their ways in your heat so easily, maybe your just smitten with all the attention " aby said to her  
"You can't just assume about something you know nothing of, i might be an air head, but i know what love is, im willing to put my life on the line for any of the 3. And i certainly don't want to hurt any of them, the situation is a lot more confusing than you can possibly imagine!" Lucy explained  
"Hmm maybe you're just going about it the wrong way, instead why not try asking your self witch one of them you think loves you most and go from there" ana suggested  
"Hmm, well Hisoka doesn't really take me seriously he's only interested in fighting me someday, illumi just wants to torture me for the rest of our lives, and kuroro, kuroro is just so different from the other 2, but he is stil really mysterious " she analysed the situation in her mind "its hard to say they're all possess their own unique qualities its hard to decide" she said  
"Well no one ever said love was easy right, but im sure one day when you decide your heart will lead your path" ana said blushing  
"Hmm ana chan is there someone you like?" Lucy asks  
"There is" she admitted  
"What how come you never told me, who is it, have i met him, you're not seeing him behind my back are you?" Aby asks freaking out  
"To be honest i don't even know his name, i met him a couple months ago doing research at a library, i was doing research for a mission we reached for the same book even tho there was more than one copy, but I'll never forget how his gorgeous silver eyes stared back at me, beautiful blond hair that lit up the entire room and of course the expression of deformation and justice on his face. Awe i know I'll ran into him again someday and when that day comes this time I'll be brave enough to ask him his name and maybe ask him to share an ice cream with me"  
"She's even worse than you lucy" aby commented sarcastically  
"I don't understand young love anymore " Lydia adds teasing  
They all share a laugh, and finish their breakfast after they are done eating lucy, ana, and aby pick up the table and wash the dishes before heading out for some training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so glad all my old anime is back on tv. I might start writing some fanfics for them in Spanish tho,cause i know they don't have much a English audience :p


	22. New friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So i thought lucy should explain why her nen ability involves an armor, i personally love different types of armor i find it very interesting but i know a lot of people don't get it, so i thought i should explain the reason why I'm so fascinated with it.

During the past few days lucy had been training ana and aby as well as she could she was actually a pretty thought teacher working the girls to exhaustion everyday much like Hisoka had once done with her, however in this case both Ana and Aby were familiar with nen, obviously Ana was a bit more experienced than Aby, but she didn't fall far behind both girls were talented indeed but were no where near as talented as their teacher lucy.

"Ana you mentioned something about being a transmutter and Aby you are a manipulator correct?"

"Yeah what about it?" Aby asks

"You both seem to have a grasp on the 4 basic nen exercises, but you stil have a very long way to go, its time you both to start using your nen in both offence and defense, the possibility on how to use your nen are limitless i want both of you to learn how to use nen however suits you"

"Find our own ability you mean" asks ana

"Yes, i want you two to find your ability before we on to the more advanced nen techniques "

"Lucy san can ask you a question about your technique?" Ana asks looking at lucy a bit confused 

"Go ahead" she responds 

"It's about your armor, you're a specialist, right but summoning armor is something that can easily be done with conjurer technique i just don't understand it" 

"Hmm thats a very question actually while my armor can be confused by a conjure technique there's alot more to it than that, not only is it an unbreakable shield but it also turns my entire body into a weapon "  
(She envelopes her body with nen summoning small parts of her armor to demonstrate each parts unique ability) "yes the armor itself is a conjure ability, but it also allows me to use all other nen types as i desire, i can enhance my strength beyond human abilities if needed, or i can emit nen fire or lighting based attacks, i can change my aura into flames and even manipulate the flames to my will, how ever what really makes my armor special is the next phase of the armor witch is if received the proper amount of a blood can be phased into my body, a type of demonic metamorphic state if you will, how ever the bigger the sacrifice the harder it becomes for me to control this metamorphosis and i might not be able to come back from it"

"I don't get it, why chose something that requires so much sacrifice then" aby interrupted

"Maybe just because i don't mind sacrificing everything in order to protect the ones i care about"

"Spoken like a true knight" she adds sarcastically 

"Yes actually i think this ability suits me best, because since i was young i was inspired by the way of the knight from an old anime" lucy continued 

"An anime?" Both ask at the same time looking confused 

"Yes an anime i always watched as a child about 12 brave knights who fought endlessly to protect the beautiful Athena and bring peace to the planet" she explained exited 

"Wait are you talking about the one with Athena's harem!" Aby cuts in

"Yes"

"Omg i loved that one i grew up watching the knights battle for justice, what did you think of Sagittarius?" Asked aby in full otaku mode

"Omg he was so cool and strong but my personal favorite was Gemini, i could totally relate to his constant battle between good and evil, he loved Athena so much he sold his soul to Hades only to protect the ones he loved!" Lucy answered excited 

"They're both otaku?" Ana more confused than before  
She continues to watch their fangirling interaction for a while before deciding to cut in  
"Excuse me but shouldn't we get back to training, you need to take things a bit more serious aby the hunter exams are in 7 days we don't have time to waste!"

"Ana is right, lets get back to training" lucy shouted while clapping her hands indicating them to get back to work.  
The 3 girls continue working hard until the the day of the exam  
That morning aby packs a backpack full of supplies she might need such as first aid essentials, on the go snacks and a change of clothes, she walks out the door where lucy and ana were already waiting for her.  
"I wish good luck in your exam!" Lydia said while standing in the door way " i know we've only known each other a short time but i truly come to care for you"  
"Don't worry sis ana and i will accompany her as far as we can" lucy interrupted  
"Yeah we'll take good care of her and each other" ana adds  
"Please take good care of yourself while we're gone ok sis" Lucy said with a smile and a tear in her face  
"Hey give me some credit i might be injured but im not useless " Lydia says reassuring lucy  
The three girls wave as they walked away from the cabin, they arrive at the harbor where a small boat waited for them, they got on board and set sail. The trip was mostly smooth sailing a couple hours went by before it made a short stop at whale island. "Why are we stopping here." Aby asks a little annoyed "Someone is getting on" the captain responds The girls sit quietly as an adorable little boy gets on board, lucy and ana take one look at the little boy he was dressed in all green and had spiky hair, he carried a large fishing rod with him "Kawaii" they mumbled to each other as the little boy takes a seat on the corner across from them, the little boy noticed them starting at him and only smiles at them "Awwww, so adorable!" The girls shriek they quickly jump out of their seats and approach the little boy "Are you taking the hunter exams too?" Lucy asks him "Aha, i want to be a hunter just like my dad" he answered "Aww so cute" ana said patting him on the head "What's your name?" She asks "My name is Gon, Gon Freeks" he answered "Nice to meet you Gon, i'm lucy but you can call me sisi ok" she said smiling "Im Ana and the sour puss sitting across the corner is Aby" she said pointing at Aby who was staring at them with a creped out face, "Nice to meet you all" A few hours pass by and the passengers were getting bored of staring at the ocean, lucy and aby were fast asleep on each other's shoulders while Ana enjoyed the scenery of marine life through a very small window, Gon had gone out of the cramped room to talk to the captain. They feel waves pushing the small ship back and forth. Aby jumps up from her nap "Whats going on?" She asked confused "I don't know!" Ana yells the girls rush to see what was going on, aby turns to lucy as the run but she was stil fast asleep on the ground. "How can anyone sleep with all this rocking going on man that girl is weird " she thought to herself "There's a storm headed out way" gon informed the girls The waves rocking the boat knock most of the passengers down except for gon and two other guys they haven't noticed before.

Gon was trying to steer the ship through the storm while the captain was passed out drunk, the others help out as much as they can, suddenly the storm calmed down a bit and everyone returns to the cabin exept for gon who informed the others an even bigger storm is headed their way. The others decide they either have to shield themselves from the storm or fall over board. Things stay calm for a bit  
"Hey you look familiar have we met somewhere before?" The blond guy asks starting at ana, she looks up she hadn't realized it before because of the commotion but she had indeed seen him before.  
"You're the guy from the library " she said shyly trying to make direct eye contact with him.  
"Hey yeah, your the girl who grabbed my book"  
Aby suddenly gasps and ana quickly covers her mouth so she won't say anything  
"Im kurapika by the way, i never got your name" he said kindly  
"Im ana, nice to meet you kurapika " she said blushing  
"My name is Leoreo!" The other one interrupts  
"No one asked " aby said rudely "not that anyone cares but my name is aby and our hibernating beast over there lucy"  
Kurapika laughs gently he and ana spend a lot of time talking the two seemed to get along very well and had much in common.  
The night was going peacefully until kurapika and leoreo came to a disagreement about the reason they were participating on the hunter exam, they went out in the storm to settle things, and were followed by gon who was trying to keep the peace.  
"Should we go too?" Ana asked "what if they end up hurting themselves "  
"Who cares, i never understood that typical male attitude, its best we don't get involved " aby answered before going back to sleep.  
"Lucy lucy lucy!, wake up!" Lucy heard a dim voice call out to her, she opens her eyes to see a worried ana staring back at her  
"Don't scare me like that" ana said suddenly hugging lucy  
"Ana whats going on?" She asked rubbing her eyes, she feels something warm and wet running down her face "are these tears?" She asked confused  
"Lucy you were crying in your sleep " ana informed  
"Huh crying were you having a bad dream or something?" Asked aby  
"I can't remember " lucy responds confused  
"Final stop dolle harbor!" The captain announced  
Everyone gets off and gets ready to search for the site of the exam.  
"Well this is as far we can go" ana says  
"Huh you mean you're not talking the exam?" Kurapika asked confused  
"They never said they were" gon stated  
"Then whats point o coming all the way here!?" Shouted leoreo  
"Who are you" asked lucy confused  
"We came all this way to wish our friend good luck, but now we want to wish you all good luck and hope you pass" ana said smiling  
Lucy kneels down to gons eye level and pats his head  
"Gon i wish you luck and hope we'll meet again when you are an experienced hunter, i wish to see what type of hunter you'll become"  
Gon smiled and nods his head in agreement  
"Um kurapika i hope we'll be able to see each other as well " ana said blushing  
"Im sure we will" he responded  
Finally the four of them walk away waving good bye to lucy and ana  
"Good bye, make sure to pass this time okay Aby!"  
"Make us proud ok!"  
They wave back, suddenly lucy feels a familiar presence and runs away without saying anything to ana, who quickly chases after her confused  
"Illumi, he's here this is his aura im sure of it" she thought as she ran in the direction of the aura, but illumi was nowhere to be found,  
"Why are you making yourself noticed Illumi?" She looked everywhere but he was nowhere to be found "i haven't had a chance to tell you how i feel"....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone liked this chapter i know i took too long to introduce this three, and im stil trying to decide how to introduce killua, so i rushed things quite a bit. Anyway im rambling again so I'll just leave it as is thanks for reading.


	23. Hisokas intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka and lucy reminisce about the past.

Several weeks had passed and the date Hisoka set up quickly approached, it had been a while since she had seen her beloved magician and even tho she stil admired him many things had changed since the last time they were alone together. She couldn't help feel nervous about what would happen or what she'd do if he decided to question her.

"Lucy, lucy, lucy san!" Ana wakes lucy from a deep slumber under a shady tree  
"Ana?, what's going on?"  
"Lucy you're crying again"  
"I was" she wipes away a tear  
"What exactly have you been dreaming about lately?"  
"Don't remember " she answered  
Ana stares at lucy curiously  
"She's such a weird girl, she acts as if nothing ever bothers her smiling as if nothing is ever wrong, i wonder what kind of pain is someone like her hiding?" "I wonder how the exam is going" she quickly changed the subject "Ana there's somewhere i have to be" lucy sits up "If you want to wait for aby, you may stay behind and do so, but if you wish to follow me i can only advise you to be prepared for the worst " "Huh where are you going to go?" She asked "Im going back to the heaven's arena, there someone i have to met with there" she responded "Is it Hisoka san?, are you leaving to meet up with your boyfriend?" She asked playfully Lucy blushes a bit "yes, i want to go see him" "I've only heard rumors about the arena but always wanted to pay a visit myself however i don't want to leave aby behind" "I understand and don't worry i hold no hard feelings but when aby passes the exam i expect to see you two there for more training ok" lucy smiles softly "I'll consider it" ana answers and smiles The two girls walked back to the harbor where lucy would board back on the ship and depart, lucy and ana said goodbye one more time and the ship set sail. "There's stil a few days before i have to met Hisoka, so i might as well prepare, knowing Hisoka he'll definitely want to fight just to see how much i've improved." She said to herself as she watched the waves of the ocean slowly move by, suddenly an image of a devastating storm shaking the sea pops into her head, she jumps a bit startled realizing she had just been dreaming, once again she had fallen asleep unexpectedly and once again she felt the warm wet tears running down her face, had that been some sort of memory from her long forgotten past? She would not trouble herself trying to figure it out, at least not for now. Within the next few days after arriving at the arena lucy trained every day but only fought when it was necessary to fight, for the most part things were very calm, most of her opponents were much weaker than she was, not to mention much more inexperienced sure they all knew how to use nen but none of them came even close to mastering it, she had her room in the 200th floor where she waited for her magician.

And then the day finally arrived lucy impatiently waited any type of contact from Hisoka, she hears a knock on her door  
"Delivery for a miss Lucy" a feminine voice calls out  
"Huh i just ordered my lunch, it couldn't of got up here that fast" she said as she walks over to the door, she turns the knob and is greeted by a large arrangement of red and pink roses she started at the beautiful flowers "how lovely " she said as the young girl handed her the flowers the delivery girl walks away and lucy returns to her room. She paused as she sees Hisoka leaning against the open window  
"Hisoka sama!"she screamed with excitement she runs to greet him, she opened her arms and then she trips dropping the roses on the floor  
"I been eagerly waiting this moment " he says to her as he catches her in his arms her cheeks turn more red than ever.  
"Hisoka sama i'm so happy to see you again"  
"Like wise" he replied  
Lucy started intensely at the magician, she was couldn't think of anything to say, there were no words to express what she was feeling at the moment  
Hisoka smiled "you really must of missed me" he teased but she stayed quiet he smiled again and this time he only leans in to kiss her, she felt his lips pressed against hers, his lips were as sweet as ever they pull away after a second  
"Hisoka I've missed you, where have you been?" She asked  
Hisoka pulls up a seat by a small table in the middle of the room  
"I had some matters to attend " he answers  
"Was it troop related " she asks taking the seat next to him  
"You could put it that way, but if you really want to know i was talking the Hunter exam "  
"Huh the hunter exam?, why would someone like you want to he a hunter?" She asks  
"I have my reasons " he responded  
"I guess i don't gave to ask if you passed"  
"I did and so did a few of your friends " he informed her "I'm glad"she replied "I must admit it was much more fun than i had anticipated " he smiled wickedly She smiles naively at him "And what about you?, you've made quite a name for yourself here haven't you?" He asks "I must admit fighting for competition is a lot more fun than i expected " she said smiling "You've come such a long way from hiding behind your big sister " he said teasing Lucy blushes "Back then you used to be such a quiet little mouse scared of your shadow " he said playfully "Hisoka do you um, do you remember the first day we met?" She asked "Hm to be honest not very much in particular " he answered "Oh i see, it really was just a normal day like any other wasn't it" "Hmm all i remember was how much potential you showed even at such a young age" Lucy looks at him a bit exited "He really does remember " she thought smiling "I had only arrived at the circus, and was stil adjusting to life with no memories i guess in way i found the world to be very confusing, it was hard for me to express myself and even more difficult to make friends. But when i saw your act, i was instantly amazed even tho i couldn't remember anything from my previous life i knew i had never seen anything like it, or met anyone like you" she explained "Im flattered even tho you were quite troublesome for me" he replied "I thought you didn't remember " she teased He smiled at her "it's been a very long time and this is the first time i've really thought about it since it happened " "Even back then you were just as arrogant " she smiled "You didn't talk to or get along with anyone because you have always considered yourself on a whole other level" she said teasing him he simply chuckled lightly. "You knew this yet you didn't hesitate to approach me, maybe you think just as highly of yourself " "No way, im not like you or chrollo, i enjoy the art of fighting but theres no way I'll ever be as strong as you 2" "Hmm don't sell yourself short, if you keep up your training I'm sure you'll be able to surpass us in the future" She gives him a dirty look "he's joking, obviously " she thought He stares back at her giving her a smile filled with evil "Now then should we get started?" He asked She looks at him confused "I have a lot of bottled up frustration from the exams you know" he said with a creepy voice "What do you mean?" She asked nervously "Don't play dumb, i know you were wishing for it too" He pins her down on the table and rips of her top revealing a seductive pink lace bra she had clearly put on for the occasion "Why else would you have gone through the trouble of picking out such cute undergarments if you didn't except someone to see it?" He explained teasing "He's not wrong, i know his behavior by now and i knew we would end up like this sooner or later" she felt Hisoka press his lips against hers and she stars to kiss back, she enjoyed Hisoka's kisses very much, he was after all very talented his kisses were always very passionate, she looks at him blushing and takes off the rest of her clothes except for the lingerie she had picked out for him, he strips too needless to say his body was as perfect as ever, he takes her hand and they make their way to the bed. She could tell Hisoka really enjoyed teasing her, he smiled at the shy expression on her face as he caresses her body, he laid down on the bed and positioned her on top of him, she leans down to kiss him while he scratched her back and she pulled his hair. After he cums, she collapsed exhausted on the bed next to him, "Do you have a match tomorrow?" He asked "No" she replied "do you?" "Yes but my opponent is just so boring, i'm thinking of ditching it" he responds "Hmm to be completely honest its been so long since i've seen you fight i was kinda looking forward to it" "Oh don't worry my dear you will get your to experience it first hand soon enough but for now im waiting for some very special toys to join our little game" he said in a creepy tone She looks at him confused but blushing and leans on his chest he wraps his arms around her and she falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i been thinking of ending the story soon, i love the adultrio but there are many more husbandos i want to devote time to.


	24. Zoldycks have no emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd finally introduce little killua....

Lucy wakes up rubbing her eyes she gets off the bed and steps on a thorn from the roses witch were stil on the floor she picks up the rose and looks behind her, to see hisoka stil sleeping on the bed  
She stares at him a bit confused, he slowly opened his eyes to see her staring  
"Good morning, whats for breakfast?" He asked casually as she continued to stare with a blank expression "hmm do i have something on my face?, why do you keep starting?" He asked  
"To be honest im really shocked you're stil here, i thought by now you would of sneaked out like you normally do"  
"Hmm, do really consider me the kind of guy who just fucks and leaves?" He asked with a fake sad expression, she grabs a pillow and trows it at him  
"Don't act like you haven't done it before you jerk!, what kind of game are you trying to play, stop messing with my head you sad excuse for a clown!" She shots at him beating him with the pillow, he grabs her hand and pulls her close to him, "save the aggression for the ring my dear" he teased as he lifts up her chin and kissed her lips. She felt his other hand moved down to her butt, she blushes and and tries to push him away. He smiled at her and gets off bed he starts to get dressed "see you again tonight my dear" he said as he walked out the door, she stares at him annoyed but decides to let it go and starts getting dressed, she heads out the door and out the building just as she walked outside she bumps into someone much shorter than her  
"Hey what don't you watch where you're going you old hag" she hears a voice nag her  
"Who you calling old you little twer...." she stop as she noticed who'd she had bump into "Gon chan!" She shouted excited  
"Miss lucy!" Gon was also excited to see her  
"Gon you know this hag?" Gon's adorable friend asks  
"Yeah, killua this a friend i met before the exam" he explained  
"Nice to meet you gon's friend you may call me big sis lucy and not hag" she said smiling  
He rudely turns his head "what ever i'm killua, killua Zoldyck " he introduced himself  
"Nice to meet you killua, wait did you say Zoldyck as in the prestigious family of assassins?" She asked  
"Yeah what of it?" He said arrogantly  
"Then you must be Illumi's little brother!" She asked excited  
He turned to her in shock  
"Come on gon we have a lot of work to do" he said avoiding eye contact with her, the two boys walk away without saying a word  
"Did i say something wrong?" She asked

Lucy goes off to get lunch and decides to make a quick call to her friends ana and abby in the process  
"Lucy san im so glad you decided to call" ana answers the phone.  
"I wanted to check on your progress have you mastered your hatsu yet?,  
"To be completely honest with you i did but, aby is having a bit more problems with it, im afraid i can't help her any further"  
"I'd love to help her out but my deadline is quickly approaching I'll have to be in yorknew in just a few weeks"  
"Lucy about that, i have found a client who will take part in the york new city auction, so I'll be headed there in a few days myself, we'll meet up there"  
"Yes sounds good i'm looking forward to seeing the two of you again" she hangs up and heads back to the arena  
To her surprise two contenders seem to be making a huge uproar the crowd was exited watching them fight so lucy (having nothing better to do) decides to go check it out  
"Killua knocks out another opponent with one chop hit!" The crowd lives it they start cheering and so does lucy who found herself clapping at the match, killua turns and noticed her sitting on the front row, "tch" he turns ignoring her, she sits there waiting for the next march this time it was gon so lucy was even more exited, just like killua gon knocked out his opponent with a single chop, this time lucy jumps up and cheers for gon.  
"Did you noticed the weird girl sitting in the front?" Killua asks  
"Yeah, i didn't think she'd be that excited " gon replies  
"Who is she anyway whats her deal?"  
"Not really sure i met her a little before i took the hunter exam but i didn't get to spend much time with her but i didn't think i'd be running into her and here of all places"  
"Stil theres something strangely unsettling about her" killua adds  
"You think so i haven't really noticed"

"Those two will reach the 200th floor in no time" lucy said to hisoka back in his room  
"Yes im sure of it" he responded  
"I can't wait to fight either of them!" She exclaimed  
"Don't get too ahead of yourself "  
"Huh why not i really want to test both of their abilities first hand"  
"Im sure you do but two kids like them are really not ready for awaits them here"  
"You mean because they don't know yet"  
"So you did notice?"  
"I did but i thought maybe you could teach them the way you thought me"  
"Unfortunately its not up me, i might get to excited and go overboard " he said with a creepy smile  
"Huh? What do you mean by that, your so weird sometimes " she asked in a worried tone  
"Don't over think it" he said as he sat her down on his lap  
"Hisoka sama" she blushes as he kisses her cheek, she turns her face and starts kissing him on the lips He rans his hands down her thighs and she continues to kiss him, he separates his lips and from her, he gives of a wicked smile and unzipped her dress from the back, he strips her clothes off til she was only wearing her pink lace bra and cute pink panties with a ribbon on the back, she tries to cover herself embarrassed "Aren't you going to take off your clothes too?" She asked nervously "Hmmm" he thinks for a second "No, i want you to do it" he answers winking She starts blushing even more "Or we can just stop here if you want" he continues to tease She pouts, he stands up and walks over to the bed. He looks at her with a serious expression "Fine" she whispers "What was that?" He asks "I said fine!, I'll strip you!" She shouted embarrassed She walks over to the bed and starts to strip him little by little Hisoka was wearing a black jester outfit as usual she slowly removed the top revealing his perfect muscles she slowly ran her hand down his hard abs her hand reaches his pants zipper she stops and begins to shakes a little, he chuckled she stars to undo his zipper and remove his pants very slowly, he kisses her unexpectedly he pressed his lips on hers softly at first but then he starts to bite her bottom lip she lets out a light moan and pressed her hand on his already hard member, she starts rubbing it with her hand gently as his lips moved down her neck, she couldn't contain herself any longer she puts her lips around his member softly, he becomes amused and pulls back her soft pink har they both moan a little. He placed her on top of his bed positioning himself between her legs, she moans loudly as he entered her, he thrusts slowly at firs but then continues faster and and a lot rougher, she continues to moan with every thrust until he cums he stains her pink undergarments with his hot white cum, he laid down next to her while she stil tries to catch her breath. "You may keep me company for a few more hours, we can continue to do it for as long as you please, i am more excited than usual after all" he smiled wickedly again. A few more hours passed and he continued to play with her a few more times until she finally passed out from exhaustion on his bed, she woke several hours later, but to no surprise when she opened her eyes the magician was once again no where to be found.

She walks through the hall ways looking for him, she could sense his murderous aura coming from the entrance  
"There he is" she spots the magician projecting an intense amount of aura  
"Gon, killua?" She noticed the boys trying to break through Hisoka's aura but it looked ad if they didn't have a chance  
"What is he doing?" She wonders as she hides behind the hall  
"I can't hear what their saying from this distance" she mumbles annoyed  
A man wearing a pink shirt interrupts the scene, he says something to killua and gon and the two boys turn around and walk away with him.  
"What was that all about, is he trying to keep those two from registering for a fight up here, i guess thats the most logical explanation knowing Hisoka he has other plans in mind" once the boys were gone she goes out of hiding and walks towards hisoka  
"There you are!" She pretends not to have seen anything  
"You must forgive me, i imagined you'd be asleep for longer" he responds  
"Hmm, are you here to register for a fight" she asks  
"Not this time, what about yourself do you wish to take part in a match soon?" He asks  
"Um well im not really sure my deadline is stil a few days away so i haven't really thought of signing up yet"  
"Good because i have a special request for you"  
"What type of request?" She asked him puzzled  
"I want you to sign up for a fight on the same days as gon and Killua "  
"Thats a strange thing to ask, i do want to fight them both but i don't think now is the right time"  
"Yes im certain you'll win easily, it'll be a simple match just to test their progress and don't worry I'll be sure to reward you properly " he winks at her and she blushes uncontrollably  
"How can i possibility say no, of course I'll do it anything for you sensei" A few hours pass by, Hisoka waits at entrance to 200th floor just as he did earlier, lucy asks nothing she simply stands back and watched, once the clock was about to hit midnight gon and killua return with a determined expression on their faces, Hisoka smiles wickedly and the two break through his aura, Lucy claps for the boys amazed by the progress they made in just a few hours "Huh miss lucy, what are you doing here?" Asked gon "I knew there was something off about you!" Killua adds angrily "You mean you were with Hisoka this entire time?" Gon asks Lucy nods her head "Just what the hell are you 2 planning?" Killua asks "Planning?, oh no you got it all wrong you see Hisoka sama is actually my sensei" The boys are stunned by her revelation "Come on gon its almost midnight we have to register" killua said walking towards the registration window.

After they register lucy signs up for a fight the same day  
"Very well your next match will be against Killua Zoldyck in a week" the lady at the window informs her  
"You did that on purpose!" Killua confronted her angry  
"Sorry i couldn't help myself i just wanted to fight you so badly " she answered  
"Fine if you want a fight you'll get it, just don't say i didn't warn you" he said calmly  
She smiles.

The day of the fight arrives lucy is standing in one corner and killua in the other, gon is sitting in the front l row, wing and zushi watch from the back row,  
"I been waiting anxiously for this moment " lucy says to him from across the room

"Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're a girl, i intend to give it my all" he replies

"I would have it any other way!" She takes her fighting stance

"Before we begin i want to ask you something " he says 

"Sure anything "

"You mentioned illumi before, how do you know him, what are you to my brother?" He asks

"If you must know i had the misfortune of fighting him a few years ago"

"That's a lie!, if you would of fought against Illumi you'd be dead right now!"

"Who knows maybe he decided to take pity on me and spared my life" 

"You're even more stupid than i thought, my brother is cold blooded assassin who doesn't care about anything other than his job, why would he take pity on someone like you?" He asked even angrier than before 

"Hm who knows maybe he has a secret soft side no one knows about" she answers taunting him

"Zoldycks have no emotions!, from the moment we are born we are though only how to be assassins we detached ourselves from any emotions we know only how to kill!"

"I don't know what to tell you killua, illumi is someone i care about deeply nothing you can say here can possibly make me change my opinion about him"

"Are you 100% sure about that, you say you care for him but you know nothing about my brother, for all you know he could be manipulating you as we speak"

"Enough talking start fighting already!" The crowd was getting restless "boo!, fight already!"  
"Fight fight fight!"

"Guess we better give em what they want" killua said as he charges into battle....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i will continue the fight in the next chapter mainly because i am very exhausted right now, i know i haven't updated much lately but i been very busy playing pogo a lit lately and doing a lot more l exercise than i ever thought myself capable of. Anyway im rumblings again so I'll just leave things as they are i hope everyone liked this chapter.


	25. Leaving roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone likes it!

Lucy opens her eyes, she finds herself in an unfamiliar environment, she looks around clearly it was a hospital room.  
"What where am i?, how did i get here?" She wonders  
Suddenly the door opens, Hisoka enters and takes a seat next to her bed  
"Ah good you're awake" 

"Hisoka sama what's going on?" She asks 

"You really don't remember?" 

"Well........oh no my fight with Killua!" She jumps up

"You can relax the fight is over"

"But how i don't remember a single thing, did i?"

"You won obviously if that's what you'd wondering "

"And Killua chan is he ok?"

"He is other than his pride you didn't hurt him very much"

"Oh good" she said relieved 

"I'll recap things for you if you'd like, the match started out simple, he started throwing a few punches nothing major of course and you dodged them all with ease, this went on for a while until he accused you of not taking your match seriously " he explains to her

She puts her hand on her head "yes i think im starting to remember "

We were fighting he was very annoyed because i haven't used my nen ability to try and take him down, i took advantage that he let his guard down, i threw a kick that sent him flying back a few steps, that was my first point he retaliated but i stopped him by punching him into the ground, then he got up really angry and yelled at me for toying with him, witch i guess i was only doing so. Then his expression totally changed  
"Fine if you won't take me seriously then i guess I'll just have to break every bone in your body" he said to me with the same murderous look as his brother's  
"Sound like fun" i teased  
He somehow shifted his body into weapon mode and charged at me again, i let my guard down and he managed to brake a few bones giving him his first points as well, he charged again so fast i barely could dodge his attack but i blocked his attempts and attacked every time i saw an opening, i remember the judge award me a a few points and then, Killua started to act strange he backed away with a terrified look in his eyes he started mumbling crazy thing to himself begging to he left alone, that's when the real battle started he lashed out again me so quickly i couldn't even see him it was really amazing, he landed every hit he trew against me breaking several of of my bones with each hit, at this point both us were tied on the score boards, the crowd was so silent they didn't want to miss a second because thats all it would take to end the match, he lashed out at me one final time, i knew if didn't do something quickly i would of thrown the match without meaning to, he was so close to me i acted on reflex and summed my armor unto my right arm to stop him and take him down with only one hit, i remember he fell to the floor and i was declared the winner! But after that everything goes dark. She recaps the match as she remembers it.  
Hisoka hits her in the head  
"Ouch! What you do that for I'm in pain here you know"

"Baka!, you should of won easily but you got careless and almost list the match because of your incompetence " he yells at her annoyed he calms down, " you passed out after you were declared the winner, you fell right next to him and they brought you here, you stil have several injuries and broken bones in several places but nothing to severe the doctor said you should be fully recovered with in a few days"

"Im sorry sensei, i promise to start training as soon as i am able"

"Good im going to need you in top shape" he smiles wickedly and pats her on the head, he gets up and leaves the room.

"Knock knock" she hears someone at the door

"Did you forgot something?" She asked teasing but quickly realized it wasn't hisoka at the door this time it was killua who came to visit  
"Killua chan?"

"Hey i was waiting for Hisoka to leave so i could come see you"

"Really why?"

"I wanted to, well you see..." he said nervously  
She looks at him curiously waiting for more words to come out  
"I WANTED TO APOLOGIZE TO YOU OK!" he yells blushing 

"Apologize but you didn't do anything wrong?" 

"Do you always have to be such an idiot you can drop the act for once, let's just say i was wrong about you ok!" He continued stil blushing 

She smiles at him "killua you're amazing "

"Baka!, flattery won't work on me so you can cut it ok"

"No i didn't mean to offend you, i simply meant you're very talented and i can't wait to see how far you'll go!"

"Tch baka!" He said softly as a gentle appears on his face.

While lucy was injured to her surprise Hisoka, Killua, and Gon visited her everyday separately of course but she never felt lonely having them all around one day in particular Gon and Killua visit her, gon holds a bouquet of assorted flowers in his hands  
"How are you feeling today lucy san?" He asks

"Feeling better everyday thanks for asking" 

"We heard you were going to be released finally " killua adds

"Oh yeah i we brought you this flowers " gon said handing her the flowers 

Lucy takes the flowers and sniffs them  
"Thank you this are beautiful, it's been so nice having you two boys take care of me everyday " she smiles 

The two boys look at each other and snicker playfully 

"I bet not as nice as having Hisoka i bet" Killua said teasing 

Lucy blushes 

"Are you his girlfriend?" Gon asks

"What why do you ask that so suddenly "

"We know he's been taking care of you every day" Killua teases "you can tell his really worried about you"

"Do. Do you really think so?" She asks

"He's not only came to visit everyday but while you were incontinence he didn't leave your side for a single minute" 

"What?!" She asks surprised 

"We came to see you a few times but he was always here by your side, i even saw him bringing in fresh roses everyday "

Lucy's cheeks turn light red, she smiles and hugs the flowers tightly "Hisoka" she whispers happily 

"I don't know what you see in that guy, he's a total creep if you ask me" Killua says 

"But we were all worried about lucy san including you killu...." killua quickly covers gon's mouth with both his hands

"Baka!, don't just blur stuff like that out!"

Lucy smiles and then starts laughing   
"You two are so adorable!" 

The boys spend the rest of the day by Lucy's side telling her about their training in nen, eating several snacks, and playing video games, until lucy was realised and everyone returned to their training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to thank everyone who's read this, no matter how low the actual number is i stil really appreciate it, anyway remember i'm writing this as i go, so once again sorry for all spelling and grammar errors and im always happy to hear everyone's opinions. :)


	26. Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana ends up working with kurapika  
> Lucy and Hisoka have a argument.

Ana and Aby sit around a small cafe table enjoying their tea time, ana is talking on the phone while Aby eats a slice of chocolate cake.  
"We'll look forward to meeting up with you in Yorknew city, lucy san" ana sais hanging up tue fone  
"So what did she say?" Asked Aby  
"Just the usual to keep up our exercises and practice hatsu" ana replied  
"Hm never taught i'd end up with that weirdo as my teacher " Aby said sarcastically  
"She's not that bad, and besides she's really talented and only wants whats best for us"  
"Yeah yeah, our caring master is worried about our progress " she rolls her eyes  
Ana trows a slice of strawberry witch lands on Aby's cheek  
"She's right you know, you really need to take this hatsu thing a little more serious you haven't done any progress since the hunter exams, did you even stop to think that our contractors might ask for a demonstration!" Ana lectures  
"Sigh. I have no business being a manipulator to be completely honest i was hoping i'd be an transmutter like you ana" she said sulking  
"Don't be so down on yourself you're very talented lucy said so herself, you just need to focus a little " she smiles  
Later the girls head out to the hunter agency to try and find work, they are greeted by a woman with a tattoo in her upper arm  
"We're interested in finding work with someone connected to the Yorknew city auction please" ana sais to the woman  
"That's quite a popular request lately, i might not have anything left"  
The girls look at each other confused  
"Have a lot of other hunters come by recently?" Aby asks  
"A few you might say" she answers  
Excuse me but by any chance did a young man with blond hair red eyes come by?" Ana asks  
"Hmm red eyes you say, can't say I've seen anyone like that but i definitely did see a blond yong man come by" the woman answers  
"Please can you tell me where exactly he headed off to" ana asks exited  
"Sorry love but i can't just give out information like that to anyone who asks, even if he's your boyfriend or anything"  
Aby snickered in the background.

Lucy and killua stand bedside of Gon  
" i can't believe, your master forbid you from watching Hisoka's match with Kastro" lucy sais  
"Its a punishment for being so reckless " killua adds  
"Yeah but is way harsh!, i don't know what id do if Hisoka forbid me from watching any of his fight!" She shrieks  
"You're acting like an obsessive fan girl again" killua sais to her.  
"Its ok, i can always just watch the match later really guys is not a big deal" gon sais calmly

"It's just not fair gon!, you didn't have to he so reckless i was really looking forward to fighting you, you know" lucy screams at him  
"I know and i promise to recover as quickly as possible i really want to fight you too lucy san"  
"Whatever i'm gonna go get something to eat" Killua said exiting the room  
"Wait up I'll come with" lucy follows  
"Hey i want to eat too, don't be so cruel you guys!" Gon screams as they leave 

"I guess its just me and you today, so what do you want to eat killua?" Lucy asks  
"I really don't care i jus wanted an excuse to get a peek at this Kastro guy" he replies  
"You want to spy on him?" She asks  
"Yeah dont you?"  
"I don't know should I?" She answers confused  
"You mean to tell me you're not even a little curious about the guy who's going o fight your master?" Killua asked  
"Not really no, i don't see a point on spying on him, what good will that really do anyone?, i know Hisoka is the strongest and i know he will win so i really don't see a reason to get to know this Kastro guy" she replied,  
"Can't help but wonder just how that brain of yours works, you can go ahead and eat without me i'm going to gather as much information about this guy as possible" he said as he walked towards the elevator "later!"  
Lucy watches as killua as the elevator closes  
"Maybe i should stop by to see Hisoka"  
She walks into the next elevator and heads for the magicians room  
She opens the door to his room, where Hisoka is sitting in bed fresh out of the shower holding his cellphone in his hand.  
"Ah lucy chan, i was begging to wonder where you ran off to" he says to her  
"Were you on the phone with someone did i interrupt?" She asks  
"If you must know i invited Machi to watch the fight tomorrow im sure she can be of some medical assistance " the magician replied  
"Oh i see" she sais quietly  
"You're not jealous are you?" He asks taunting  
"What no of course not, i Machi is someone i like a lot!" She answers blushing  
"That's good" he winks at her and she turns red, he taps the bed signaling her to sit beside him she sits next to him well aware it was probably a trap, he leans forward and kisses her.

Back at the hunter agency Ana and Aby get information about about a bodyguard job for some big shot yakuza boss who will take part on the auction,  
The two girls head on to a huge mansion where other hunters were already gathered waiting to learn more about the job, Ana takes a quick scan of the competition she quickly noticed Kurapika sitting on the couch  
"Kurapika!" She shouts  
"Ana, Aby, i'm surprised to see you two here" he said to them  
"Like wise" aby replies  
"Kurapika it good to see you again!" She sais taking a seat next to him  
"Yes it good to see you again as well" he replies  
"Oh wow you somehow feel so much stronger than the last time i saw you" she said blushing  
"Thank you I have been working very hard" he replies  
"Lets do our best okay, im really looking forward to seeing what you can do" she sais nervously  
"Like wise" he replies  
"They really suck at flirting " aby thinks to her self as she keeps an eye on them.

Back at the arena lucy gets out the magicians bed and puts her clothes on, she caressed his cheek as he sleeps, he looked so calm for a moment she even forgot about the sadistic side of him, she smiled and walked out of the room.

A few hours before the fight everyone was excited and couldn't stop talking about it, it was the fight everyone was waiting for. The crowds were already gathering outside the ring waiting for the match to start  
"This quite the turn out" Killua says to Lucy  
"Yes im super excited to watch Hisoka in action again" she respond, suddenly she spots a familiar face watching the crowd from a distance  
"Machi!" She thought excitedly  
"Wait here killua, i forgot i have something to do really quick"  
"Ok but hurry up i'm not gonna hold your spot if you're late"  
Lucy disappeared into the crowd she made sure killua wouldn't be able to follow her.  
"Machi long time no see" she waves  
"What are you doing here?" Machi asks  
"Same thing you're doing here im sure" she replied  
"Can't say i was really expecting to see you here"  
"Well you know i really wanted to see my sensei fight again what about you i didn't think i'd see you here either " she said in a nervous tone  
"To be honest i was curious. Its been two years since your sensei joined us yet there's a lot we don't know about him, i thought this would be a good opportunity to observe his skills, even if its just from the sidelines "  
"Well I'll be sitting first row if you need me, enjoy the fight!" She said as she waved and ran back to kilua  
"It's starting!" The crowd yells as they opened the doors to the arena, everyone quickly takes their sit, eagerly waiting for the match to start. Both Hisoka and Kastro enter the ring, the crowd cheers, no one louder than lucy of course. As the match begins Hisoka waits for Kastro to make the first move, Lucy watched closely, suddenly flashbacks from their life in the circus cross her head, she realized she hadn't seen Hisoka perform since back then, his showmanship skills were really something else.  
Killua was also watching the fight very closely examining both fighters as well as he could  
"Have you figured it out yet?, Kastro's nen ability i mean" lucy asked him  
Killua watched intensely but couldn't figure it out with made him angry.  
Suddenly Hisoka's hand goes flying in the air  
"Looks like he's in trouble now" Killua said  
Lucy smiled creepily in a way he'd never seen before it was very unsettling to him,  
"Don't you realize it Killua, the match is already over, Hisoka has his opponent figured out Kastro never even stood a chance, Hisoka is simply toying with him for as long as he can"  
Her grim explanation made killua even more uncomfortable if he couldn't figure out Kastro there was no way he'd figure out Hisoka, killua was scared and annoyed at the same time.

Just as he thought things couldn't get anymore confusing Kastro cuts off Hisoka's other hand, however his right hand was back by some type of magic trick not even Kastro could understand  
And with a few flying cards the match was over almost as quickly as it began.

"I wasn't sure at first but today i confirmed it" machi said as Hisoka walked backstage  
"Oh?" He looks at her  
"You're an idiot" she says to him. The two head back to his room where machi attached his hands back using her nen threads. While Hisoka Explained his bungee gum and texture surprise to her, she did not look amused. Meanwhile lucy hides using zetsu eagerly waiting for Machi to leave, so that she may congratulate Hisoka on his victory.

She snuck into his room, she hears the sound of running water coming from shower, she falls on top of the bed,  
"Guess I'll wait here" she said to her self  
Hisoka walks out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist,  
"Don't you ever wear clothes!" She yells  
He hadn't noticed her sitting on his bed, he smirked at her   
"Did you came to find that out" he replied   
She trows a pillow to him witch he catches with ease   
"You're the one who came to peek at me" he said tossing the pillow back at her   
"Anyway congratulations on your victory i knew you would win!"  
"You didn't came here to state the obvious, where you perhaps trying to spy on my conversation with machi?" He asked   
Lucy blushed   
"I knew it you're jealous aren't you?" He asks teasing her  
"No i just wanted to see you" she said as she tried not to look him in the eyes  
"Lair!" He shouted angrily "why can't you just admit you're jealous!"   
"If i do you're just going to tease me and remind me how little i mean to you" she whispered   
"Hmm are you entirely sure about that?" He asks  
"Yes"  
"You're probably right" he teases   
"You can be a real jerk sometimes! I wish, i wish you were more like Kuroro!" She yelled angrily   
The magician simply snickered e grabbed her hand and pushed her against the wall  
"Do you really think your precious kuroro really cares about you, you're nothing more than another piece of treasure to him, just another pretty object he can use as a decoration "  
She slaps him on his right cheek before he can continue, for a moment she couldn't believe what she'd done she was shocked she never believed herself capable of such actions against the magician his eyes expression turns murderous as he looks at her  
"You insolent little brat!, just who do you think are?" He asked as he angrily wraps his hand around her neck lifting her from the ground   
"Do you really think i wanted to share you with the other two" he asks. She tried to free her self from him but he squeezed tighter   
"Im really disgusted by your actions you know, i can't comprehend at what moment did my precious student turn into such a slut, tell me something do you really like being fucked by the those two more than by me, are they the reason you want to betray me?" He asked coldly   
She quickly grabs his arm, managing to break it and frees her self  
"Shut up!, what right do you have accusing me while im the one who has to stand back and watch you sleep with anyone who can manage to punch you in the face, need i remind you, your the one who who fucked almost every member in our circus, you do nothing but toy with my emotions and you have the nerve to tell me what i can or cant do!" She yells as tears roll down her face  
"You could at least pretend to care!" She runs out the door crying,   
She heads back to her room wondering why she reacted the way she did, she was uncertain of her feelings but she was certain that Hisoka would not forgive her so easily this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its good to be back i am truly exhausted, had forgotten what assholes real people are, anyway hope you guys enjoyed this :)


	27. A certain moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How lucy fell in love with Hisoka.

A young girl, lays sleeping on a bed she looks about 9 years old, she opens her eyes and sees a young girl sitting next to her bed, the girl looks about 18 years old she has a thin slim figure and short curly blond hair  
"Good you're finally awake, what's your name sweetheart?"  
-"my name?"  
"Yeah your name, you have a name right?"  
-"i don't have one"  
The blond girl looks surprised  
"Are you hungry?, I'll bring you something to eat"  
The little girl's stomach growls loudly, she blushes  
The blond girl laughs  
"Guess i have my answer, I'll be right back ok"  
She exists the door  
"How is she?" A young male asks as she walks out the door, he looks about 19 years old he has dark black hair and a chunky figure.  
"I think she might be suffering from amnesia" she answers  
"That's not good"  
"No its not how are we going to find out where she came from now?" She asks  
"You know what ever you want to do I'll support it" he takes her hand and kisses it softly  
The blond girl takes the small girl pancakes and scrambled eggs and milk.  
"You really don't remember anything?" The blond girl asks  
The little girl takes a bite of her pancakes  
"What am supposed to call you while you remember your name?"  
The little girl stil pays no attention  
-"big sister!" The little girl says  
The blond girl smiles "little sister works fine for now" After she ate all her food the little girl falls back to sleep in her bed. The man from before enters the room "Lydia we searched all the surrounding towns" he says "And?" She asks "We found nothing i think its time to face facts." He answered "You think this done purposely?" She asks "It's a possibility, we asked everywhere no one nowhere knows anything about her" he answered "Who could do something so horrible?" The man hugs her The little girl opens her eyes -" who are you?" She asks "Oh that's right we haven't been properly introduced yet, my name is Lydia and this is my fiancee Roy" the blond girl says "Lydia?" She mumbles "Hmm i should probably give you a name others can call you by" Lydia thinks for a moment "How about Lucy, do you like that name?" "Lu cy" she mumbled "yeah it's pretty!" She sais excited "I always wanted a little sister, and since Lucy and Lydia both start with L, it sounds good together " she explained "Yeah it's pretty!" The little girl repeats excited A small crowd of people gather inside a big circus tent Lydia speaks "everyone i have an announcement to make" she points out a little girl who was hiding behind her skirt "This is Lucy, from now on she's going to be traveling with us, lets do our best to teach her about our ways of life" The crowd gathers around a shy lucy "Aww she's so cute" "Look at the beautiful pink hair" "Welcome to our circus lucy" The circus troop seemed excited about their new addition that is all except one member lucy hadn't noticed before, he was about 13-15 years old, he was tall for his age, his bright red hair and golden eyes caugh her attention she had never seen anyone like him, and to be honest his very presence frightened her, stood in the corner away from everyone else glaring at her. Their eyes meet for a moment, then he turns away and walks out with out saying a single word.

Several days passed and lucy began to adjust to life in the circus, most of the performers were nice to her but there was stil the one member she was too scared to even approach.  
"We only have a few hours of rehearsal, where the is Hisoka this time?" Lydia asks angrily  
"No one has seen him all day" Roy answers  
"Why does he always do this, he never shows up to rehearsal completely disappears until opening night, it drives me crazy!, i mean who does that guy think he is?"  
"The star of our show unfortunately" roy answered  
"I'm going to go look for him!" She shouted  
Lucy looks at her her exit the tent rumblings on angrily,  
She noticed young Hisoka hiding behind the bleachers shuffling cards, she tries to hide behind roy, suddenly the young magician gives turns to her, he smiles wickedly, she closes her eyes tightly trying to avoid eye contact with him. Suddenly pink petals surrounded the young magician and in the blink of eye he disappeared.  
Little Lucy was kinda amazed by his magic trick.  
"Roy san, can i be in the circus act too?" She asks  
He smiles softly.

Opening night at circus was always very exciting for lucy, she loved to watch all the acts and performers but now there was one in particular that caught her attention, it was Hisoka's magic act, even tho she stil found him terrifying she loved to see his magic tricks they we're always amazing and very interesting it was clear why he was the star of the show. But as talented as he was he never stuck around for long as soon as his act was over he disappeared completely until his next act, at the time she really didn't understand why and she really didn't care the less time she spent around him, the better.  
One night however just before he disappeared again for some reason she didn't understand she decided to follow him, she tried her best to not be noticed by him. She followed him all the way to a near by town, when suddenly he is ambushed by a group of man wearing all black and carrying swords.  
"You're the bastard that killed our boss!" One of the yells  
"I have no idea what you're talking about" Hisoka responded  
"Don't play dumb our boss was the strongest warrior in our village and you killed him!" Another one yells  
"How strong could of he been if i don't even remember him?" Hisoka asks sarcastically  
"Kill him!" Another one yells as they all attack at once  
Lucy gasps shocked and scared watching the scene  
She sees many cards fly off and knock everyone on the ground in just a matter of seconds  
"You can come out of hiding now" Hisoka says  
Lucy was surprised he knew she was behind him all along, she approached him slowly stil too scared to go near him  
"I'm impressed you hid well there for a while, but you are inexperienced you let your guard down too easily " he says to her  
"Don't be scared i have no intention of hurting you at the moment "  
She freezes as she sees the wicked smile of his appear across his face  
"Just one question, why were you following me?"  
She didn't know how to answer his question she wasn't even sure why she'd done it.  
"Cat got your tongue?" He asks playfully  
He quickly charges her, wrapping his hands around her neck, he lifts her off her feet  
"You definitely have potential, but don't piss me off" he whispered in her ear as she struggles to to free herself from his grasp, he chuckled and drops her, she catches her breath, he turns around  
"Teach me!" She yells before he walks away  
He turns back to her  
"Teach me to be strong like you!" She shouts  
He smiles at her "impress me" he responded  
She looks up at him and kneels down, he picks her up and carries her back to the circus.  
The troop is gathered around a campfire, Lydia noticed Hisoka approaching she is shocked to his lucy in the magicians arms.  
"Lucy!, what have you done to her you savage!" She asks with fury in her eyes  
"Nothing the girl approached me" he answered sarcastically  
"How dare you lay your hand on her, you monster!" She yells  
"Be glad i brought her back here instead of allowing her to keep following me" he responded  
"If she's hurt i swear you'll regret it!" She said as she holds lucy tightly  
"Stop sis it's not Hisoka's fault, im the one who wanted to see what he does after the show, i got curious, im sorry sister please don't be mad" lucy interrupts  
"The girl has a lot of potential if i were you i'd put it to good use and start training her now" the magician says walking aways  
Lydia hisses at him. 

A few days passed and lucy started training as the circus's newest acrobat she picked up techniques fast, but she hadn't seen Hisoka in days, she waited for him everyday in hopes of seeing him again before her debut. Lucy walked on her hands practicing for the big night, Hisoka appeared out of nowhere  
"Nii Nii!" She yelled excited  
"You took my advice i see" he says to her  
"Now will you teach me?" She asks  
"I like your enthusiasm but no" he answered  
"Why not?" She pouts  
"I told you impress me first then we'll talk" he answered patting her on the head  
"I told you to stay away from her!" Lydia suddenly yells from a distance  
"See you around" he smiles and then disappeared leaving nothing but pink petals behind  
Lucy smiles "at that certain moment i started feeling things i couldn't understand, but now i get it Nii san, im going to train hard every day and then you'll see I'll impress you and you'll have to train me and then someday I'll be as strong as you".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like i said i'm only writing this as i go and tbh i have no idea where im going with this, i'm kinda out of ideas so some suggestions might come in handy.


	28. Three choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy arrives at York New city.

Lucy sits inside a train cart alone with her thoughts.  
"I feel bad for leaving without telling gon and killua but i know gon wouldn't forgive me for ditching our fight" she sighs "i wonder if i made the right choice feels like i ran away" she thought to her self  
She stretches her arms and legs exhausted from her long trip, she falls into a deep sleep before arriving at the York new station. She steps out of the train, "the others wont be here for a few days so i wonder what i should do til then?" She walks around the city kicking whatever random object crossed her way. She reaches the spider hide out without realizing it,  
"Guess I'll just wait alone til the others get here"  
She walks into the building examining all the empty rooms, even tho she didn't expect to find anyone she couldn't help feel a little lonely  
"I want to see kuroro soon" she fall back n the cold hard floor, she day dreams about some of her dates with kuroro, and starts to blush. Hisoka pops back in her head and she pouts a bit,  
"Why does he have to be such a jerk?" She asks  
"In a way he's right tho, i can't have all three in the end i can only choose one and that means I'll have to give up the other two" she hears a thump near by, she gets up  
"I must be imagining things" she said heading in the direction the sound were coming from, she stops on front of a door.  
"The library?" She slowly opened the door to the dark room and sees a faint candle light coming from the back of the room  
"Danchou sama?" She asks  
She spots a large stack of books pilled up in different sections behind the piles of book sat Kuroro lost in his literature,  
"I didn't expect to find anyone here" she said excited  
"Huh, lucy chan what are you doing here?" He asks closing his book  
"It's a long story" she replied  
"I wasn't expecting anyone to get here so soon, if you're here i can only guess you're either hiding, running, or both" he said to her  
She looks at the floor, he gets up dusting off his trench coat  
"Would you like to talk about it over some desserts?" He asks  
She smiled softly.

The two sit inside a a small cafe shop witch had cakes and other sweets on display, Kuroro took a sit from his tea cup  
"So you had a fight with Hisoka then?" He asks  
She nods her head  
"I see, it sounds like it was his fault as usual" kuroro states "however knowing you, im willing to bet you've already forgiven him right?" He asks  
"Yeah" she said softly  
He chuckled "thats you're problem, you forgive everyone way to easily" he said taking another sip of tea "as a result people like hisoka end up taking advantage of you"  
She takes a bite of chocolate cake  
"It's not like that"  
"No it is, that cute naive attitude of yours makes it fun for people like him and myself to mess with you" he states  
"Hisoka has always been important to me, i've admired him since i was young and to be honest i have no idea what to do when my life doesn't revolve around him" she replied  
"What if i told you i could tell you everything you don't know about yourself, everything you used to be before you met that man?" He asked with a serious expression on his face  
She stares at him shocked at first but then lets out a soft smile  
"I've said it before, i don't care about who i used to be, only about who i am now"  
"That's disappointing" he sighs

2 cups of tea and 9 slices of cake later (on Lucy's part) the two left the little cafe shop and headed into the city  
"Where do you want to go now?" She asked  
"If you don't mind i'd like to visit a library, I'm almost out of reading material and i hear York new has some of the best libraries in the continent" he replies  
"Ok" she answered smiling  
They arrive in front of a huge building with creepy gothic statues surrounding the place  
"This is a library?" She asks freaked out  
"You can hold my hand if you get scared" he teases  
She takes his hand and they walk inside  
"This place has a great selection on ancient civilisations" he said excited stacking up on books  
"Didn't know you were so much into history, danchou"  
"Yes extinct civilizations have among the rarest of treasures because they have many valuable antiques many of witch cannot be duplicated and are impossible to get" he replied  
As the hours went by kuroro read book after book paying very little attention to lucy who had fallen asleep from boredom.  
Lucy felt a finger poke her on the cheek waking her from her nap.  
"Is there anywhere you wont take a nap?" A feminine voice asks  
Stil drowsy she opens her eyes  
"Ana chan is that you?" She asks  
"Good morning sleepy head" ana said smiling  
"What are you doing here?, we're not supposed to meet up for another few days?" Lucy asked yawning  
"I'm working as a body guard for a very important family, but i snuck out to do some research" she answered  
"Did you come here alone?" Lucy asks  
"No my friend Kurapika is here too" she said smiling "what about you lucy san, i doubt you came here because you were in the mood for a good book, so tell me are you here with Hisoka?" She asks  
"Hisoka and i had a bit of a misunderstanding, actually i'm here with kuroro" she replied noticing kuroro was nowhere to be found  
"Uh kuroro san is super hot too" ana teases her  
"Are you ready to go?" Kurapika suddenly asks ana from behind, carrying a few books  
"Oh Kurapika kun, i'd like to introduce you to my good friend lucy" ana responds  
"Have we met before?" He asks  
"I don't believe we have" lucy answered  
"Lucy here is actually my master" ana adds  
"You don't say" he said examining lucy up and down  
"I don't see it" he says  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy asks  
"Just thinking out loud" he replied  
Ana chuckled in the background  
"Any way it was a pleasure meeting you lucy san, but we really have to head back now" Kurapika said as the walk away  
"Bye lucy! Say hi to you guy for me!" Ana waves  
"Snot nose little brat, who does he think he is?" She whispered under her breath  
"Talking to yourself again?" Kuroro asks  
"Kuroro sama!, did you find anything good?" She asks  
"Nothing in particular" he replied  
"Did you want to try a different library?" She asked  
"No it's getting late we should find somewhere to spend the night for now" he said as he takes her hand

The two walk through the dark streets of the city before checking into a hotel for the night.

Lucy ran around the room excited there was flowers of many species decorating the room some she'd never even seen before, the window had a view of the entire city.  
"Being here almost makes me feel like a princess, kuroro same"  
"Im glad you like it" he replied taking of his coat  
She blushed, she hadn't noticed before he was shirtless under the coat.  
"Kuroro sama what are you doing?" She asks  
"I was planning on taking a quick shower, why did you want to go firts?" He asked confused  
She shakes her head "its ok i can wait!" She answered blushing,  
Kuroro goes in the shower and lucy laid on the bed waiting and admiring all the flowers surrounding her.  
"All yours" kuroro said walking out of the shower with only a towel wrapped around his waits  
Lucy stared at him for a moment  
"Is something wrong?" He asked  
"Kuroro why did you bring me here?" She asked  
He stares at her  
"What are your real intentions towards me?" She asked  
"Hmm good question, to be honest i don't think i'd be able to give you a straight answer, fr now i suppose i just enjoy your company, not its more than that, i want you to stay here by my side" he answered  
She stares at him, smiling  
"I guess i should go shower too now" she nervously taking off her pink dress over her head, Kuroro takes her hand and pulls her into his arms  
"I don't want to share you with anyone else, even if it's only for tonight i want to be the only one you think of" he whispered  
She felt his hand moving up her thighs  
"Danchou sama" she whispered  
"You can shower after" he said as he pulled down her panties, she began to blush and quickly pressed her lips against his keeping her from moaning, he laid her down on the bed, while stil kissing her, she slid her hand down his muscular body, removing the towel from around his waist, she looked down to his already hard member, he gave her a seductive smile with made him look so sexy at the time. He pulls off her lace bra, witch meant they were both naked now, the two lock lips, Kuroro bit on bottom lip, softly and then hard, the kiss was the only thing keeping her from moaning, his hand massaged her big boobs, teasing her until she couldn't help but spread open her legs. He teased sliding three fingers inside her,  
"Ah!" She moaned loudly  
She wraps her hand around his member playing with him. He kissed her once more stopping them both from moaning,  
"Kuroro sama, im so wet already, i want you inside me" she whispered  
"Thats my good girl" he teased her before putting his cock inside her wet pussy, fucking her harder and faster with every thrust, she was moaning so loud the whole building would be able to hear.  
He continued to fuck her the same way for a few hours, before cuming inside her.  
She laid in bed next to him for a while unable to get up she waits a few moments before getting in the shower cleaning herself off, when she walks out Kuroro was already asleep on the bed, she stared at him for a bit wondering how it's possible for two people like kuroro and hisoka to look so calm and peaceful once they fall asleep they almost seem like different people, she smiled softly and and stares at him until she too falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone whos read this i'm trying to keep going as much as i can but im really exhausted.


	29. Date with Kuroro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroro and lucy go on a date in Yorknew City.

Early morning and kuroro lays on his bed on the hotel, he opens his eyes and sits up, Lucy walks into the room holding a breakfast platter for two with pancakes eggs and a hot cup of coffee with cream and sugar on the side.  
"Good morning Kuroro sama, i hope you slept well"

"Good morning lucy chan, have you been long?" 

"I got up early to prepare some breakfast for us"  
She sets the plate down on the night stand.

"Thank you, it does look delicious" he said smiling. She cuts a piece of the pancakes and feeds it to him "So do you want to go to the library today again" she asks He swallows his food quickly "Actually i thought today we could go explore the city, just the two us" he answered, The two of them finished up their breakfast and prepared for the day, lucy hopped in the shower first, she picked out a casual black string strapped dress, along with a black ribbon to tie her hair and some fishnet stockings, it was different than her usual outfits and somewhat gothy, but she knew Kuroro liked it so she didn't mind it. "Ok Kuroro sama bathroom is all yours" she said stepping out of the bathroom Kuroro stared silently for a bit, witch made her blush "Please hurry Danchou im very excited about going on a date with you" "I didn't mean to stare, but you look really cute in little black goth dresses" he teased After Kuroro showered he dressed in his normal black clothes, he looked great as usual of course. The two of them headed into the city, They visit an art museum and as usual all the girls around rather admired Kuroro than the art, witch made lucy uncomfortable and jealous at the same time, Kuroro took her hand reassuring her he only had an interest for her, she blushed and lean on his shoulder, he smiled as they walked out of the building into a public park, the park had a very large pond that couples used for romantic boats rides, lucy started at all the loving couples around the place with a bit of jealously "Would you like to go on a boat ride as well?" Kuroro asked "its written all over face" She smiled and nods at the idea The two get aboard a small boat, admiring the city's scenery as they sailed by. Lucy rests her head on his shoulder enjoying the moment's calm. They continue to an amusement park, making lucy very excited she grabs his hand and drags him around the park getting on different rides and enjoying the the food, it almost made lucy forget about the other girl's stares. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Kuroro asks "Yes very much so" she answered taking a bite of cotton candy "Im glad to hear that" he responded "He doesn't even care about you" Hisoka's words echoed on the back of her head, the worry and doubts seemed suddenly came rishing back. "Kuroro sama, why are you doing all this for me?" She asked "Hm, i just thought we could use a break from everything before the other members arrive, we might not get an opportunity like this again for a very long time you know" As dark falls the night sky soon becomes covered in fireworks. The bright light catch both of their attention they find a small secluded grassy area to lay on and watch the fireworks, Kuroro takes her hand she leans on his chest, nothing could of possibly made the moment more perfect for her "The other members will all arrive by midnight tomorrow, the auction will soon begin, this could be one of our biggest missions yet, thing's might get a bit difficult, but i have faith my troop won't let me down we'll take all the treasure and valuables for ourselves, we'll complete the mission as planned and after everything is over, i was thinking we should get married" he said to her in a soft voice The sounds of the fireworks echoed loudly behind her, she couldn't believe what she had heard surely the sounds made her hear something crazy, that had to bi it "Did i heard you correctly" she asked in shock "Yes you did, im really glad I met you, your gentle spirit always seems to calm me down easily, and i've really enjoyed this last few days alone with you, Lucy chan I'd really like you to become my bride" She stared in silence and shock she really wasn't expecting that question "So what do you say" he asked calmly staring into the night stars Tears start to fall from her eyes, she nods her head and kisses him on the lips, he wraps his arms around her tightly, returning the kiss.

He rolled her over on the grass continuing the kiss, he lifts up dress and slides his hand inside her black lace panties, she moaned loudly as he teased her entrance

"Is a good thing the fireworks are so loud otherwise someone might hear you" he teased 

She bit her bottom lip trying not make anymore loud noises  
He kissed her again, as he continued to finger her,.  
She bit his lips and scratched his back, 

"Kuroro you're so cruel, why do you always tease me like this?" She asked softly as she tried to hold herself back from moaning any louder 

"I just love to see your cute face when you get turned on" he replied teasing her

He takes off his pants leaving only his long black coat on  
She reached for his member with her hand, he was already erect, she rubbed it with her hand for a while, some precum started to coming out

"Would you like to suck it until i cum?" He asked

She blushed for a second  
"Yes" she answered quickly 

She got on her knees and he stood in front of her, quickly shoving his hard cock into her mouth,.  
Her soft lips wrapped around it using her wet tongue to pleasure him, he thrust inside her mouth for a bit before cumming inside,  
His warm seamen slid down her throat she swallowed every last drop,  
He sits back on grass pulling her on top of him, he unzipped the back of her dress then unhoocked her bra, before removing clothes completely, he massaged her breast with both hands, making her moan loudly again. Her body juices drip from between her legs as slides his dick inside her pussy. She moves her hips up and down riding him fast for while before they both cum.  
The sounds of fireworks come to and end as they both fall back into the soft grass, they stare at the stars silently for a while, before getting dressed and heading back to the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is the latest chapter i hope you like it!


	30. York new mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night of the auction gets very complicated very fast.

The first day of the York New city auction has finally arrived as expected the troop members have began to gather inside an abandoned building waiting for the remaining members as well as night fall so that they can put their plans into action.  
Kuroro sits quietly reading a book as usual, lucy sits next to him leaning on his arm, the others gather around them in silence.  
"So no one is going to bother explaining just what the hell is going on with those two?" Uvoging asked  
The others stared but no one said a single word and room become silent once more, suddenly another troop member walks into the room.  
"Machi chan!" Lucy waves excited 

"Oh great you're already here" she rolls her eye balls

"Machi is so good to see you again, i messed you, did you miss me!?" She rushed to machi's side and greets her with an embracing hug

"What's is it with you!, you're so annoying!" She replied blushing 

"Machu chan you're so mean, why can't just admit admit you missed me too" lucy asked playfully

"Why would i miss i moron like you!" She said pushing her away

"I guess that means we're only short Hisoka and Shizuku now" Shalnark casually points out

Lucy's enthusiastic face suddenly turns bitter  
"Hmm" she pouts and returns to Kuroro's side  
He holds her hand tightly giving her a gentle smile.

Shizuku walks walks into the building 

"Now we just need hisoka" Feitan stated 

"Is he even coming?" Shalnark asked machi

"Don't know i gave him the message" she replied 

Hisoka approached form the shadows  
"Was everyone waiting for me?, how sweet" he said sarcastically 

"So you decided to show up after all" 

"I would miss the chance to see your nen threads again" he replied sarcastically 

He turns to Kuroro and noticed lucy sitting by his side  
They lock eyes for a brief second before she ignores his gaze.

"Oh i almost forgot Kuroro dear, i promised a couple of friends i'd met them in the city before nightfall!" Lucy informed 

"That's fine just be back before we begin the mission ok" he replied 

"I'll be back before you know it" she said leaning in to kiss him "i miss you already" she winks teasing him

The other troop members stared blankly at their display of affection.

"It's really strange to see the boss acting so lovey dovey with that girls" Phinks points out

"This whole situation is strange if you ask me" added Nobunaga 

"It's hard to blame him, hate to admit it but the girl is pretty cute" phinks replied 

"Stil would of guessed a girl like that would turn out to be the boss's type" said shizuku 

"Yeah because curvy body, tight butt, and big boobs aren't what any man wants" phinks replied sarcastically 

"She's a complete air head, i don't understand why guys go for that type" machi adds

"Aw don't be so jealous of them, after all you stil have me" Hisoka teases

"Right im the one who's jealous of them" machi replied sarcastically 

Across town Lucy met up at a small cafe with Ana and Aby  
"Lucy san how have you been, i bet you have lots exciting stories of your adventures to tell" Ana said enthusiastically 

"Well i do have some existing news" she responded 

"Well spit it out already dont leave us hanging" aby said taking a sip of her tea 

"Well um.... i'm getting married!" She shouts excitedly 

"Ahhhh!" The three girls shriek excitedly 

"I can't believe you and Hisoka finally decided to tie the knot!" Ana screams

"Is not Hisoka" Lucy whispers 

The girls look at lucy confused 

"I don't understand i thought this Hisoka person was the whole reason you've done everything you have, i thought he was supposedly the love of your life" Aby questions 

"I can't live my whole life hanging by hopes of silly school girl crush" Lucy responded 

"But if its not Hisoka then who is it?" Ana asked 

"It's kuroro sama" lucy answered 

"Oh i see, i'm happy for you i guess but are you sure you're making the right the decision?" Ana asks

"Yeah this is a really big step you should really think it through before rushing into anything" aby adds

"Theres nothing to think through!, Hisoka and i broke up that's that, he made it very clear he wasn't interested in me, multiple times!, I'm going to continue my life with Kuroro and forget that stupid clown!" She shouts 

"Sounds to me like you're using this guy to forget the damage inflicted by Hisoka, i don't really know either but if you ask me it really doesn't sound.like you're being fair to this Kuroro guy" aby sais to her

"Yeah well no one asked you!" Lucy shouts 

Ana claps her hands  
"Both of you calm down, friends shouldn't argue!, i've met Kuroro san and i'd say it looks like he really loves you" ana said smiling 

"No way what an amazing coincidence to see you here" killua said standing behind Lucy  
She quickly gets up to greet the boys

"Gon chan!, killua chan!" She screams excited 

Gon suddenly trows a very fast very hard punch witch strikes her directly in the face

"Ouch! What was that for?!" She screams rubbing her face

"For skipping out on our match back at the arena!" Gon shouts "don't think i've forgotten you ditched us without so much as a god bye!" 

She pats him on the head  
"You've made significant improvement but you're a long way before you can challenge me" she responded smiling.

"Gon, Killua, don't be so rude aren't you going to introduce me to your lovely lady friends" Leoreo asks

"Not a chance" killua responds 

"Oh yeah, this is friend Leoreo, Leoreo this is our friend lucy" gon said introducing them

"Leoreo, Gon, Killua, i remember you from the exam" aby interrupted 

"Huh Aby and Ana san is here too?, i had no clue you guys knew each other" gon said

"Wow gon you sure are lucky having 3 beautiful young lady friends" Leoreo said blushing 

"Wait did you just say your name is Leoreo?" Ana asked

"Yeah that's right I'm flattered that a young lady such as yourself knows who i am"

"I have a message for you from kurapika"

"What seriously how do you know Kurapika too?" He asks

"Actually we work with him as the Nostrade family body guards" Aby replied 

Ana hands Leoreo a hand written letter  
"It says he's plan on going after the spiders on his own he doesn't want our help and we should stay out of the way" he said reading the note

The girls gasp in shock

"Spiders you mean the gen'ei ryodan?" Lucy asks 

"Of course who else would he mean?" Ana replies

"Please don't tell me you guys plan on going after them too?" Lucy asked

Ana and Aby stare at each other and nod  
"I think we've kept quiet long enough" ana said 

"Truth is it was the spiders who destroyed our village" Aby added 

"We're sorry we kept it a secret from you lucy, but we knew if we told you wouldn't agree to train us" ana explained 

"No! Absolutely not! Theres no way you guys should go aftet the spiders!" Lucy screams

"How can you say that!, based on what Kurapika has told us the troop are nothing short of heartles monsters,that must be stopped!" Gon shouts

"You have no idea the forces your messing with!" Lucy slams the table cause a lot of attention 

"From your reaction im guessing you know a lot more about the troop than the rest of us so mind filling us in" killua said calmly 

"No at least not here, we should go somewhere more private" she responds.

The group makes their way back to the hotel where the 3 boys were staying 

"Oh dear and it was only starting to get interesting, i sure do hope your little treasure doesn't betray you Kuroro" Hisoka whispered to himself with an evil grin on his face

Back at the hotel room gon and killua sit on top of of one bed while lucy ana and aby sit across them on the other and Leoreo leans against the wall

"Look its not a good idea for anyone here to go after the troop, I'm the most experienced one here and even i couldn't stop them" lucy explained 

"You had an encounter with the troop as well?" Gon asked  
She nods her head quietly  
"About a year ago they attacked my circus troop, i couldn't do anything to stop them i watched helplessly as they destroyed everything that was dear to me, i was their target so in a way i always felt responsible for what happened" 

"That's really terrifying, you were supposed to be our secret weapon against the troop but even you couldn't beat them" ana stated

"I experienced first hand the horrors the troop is capable of, i wouldn't wish the hell i suffered on anyone"

"I'm not going to give up so easily!" Gon screams 

"Gon you have no idea what you're up against you're inexperienced and way too naive as much potential as you may have you're no match for him!" She shouts 

"Him?, who exactly do you mean by him?" Killua asked 

"The troop's leader the head of the spider the most terrifying and strongest opponent i've ever faced, even Hisoka wouldn't be able to beat him" she explained 

"So you're just just going to give up and coward away?" Gon asked

"I'm telling you all this for your own good, you can't win! I advise you to leave York new before things get out of hand and you all get hurt or worse!" Lucy shouts

"I wont do it, i'm not going to let the troop continue to do as they please!" Gon argues 

"Yeah same here" adds Leoreo 

"Me too" ana and aby say at the same time

"Guess im in too" killua said doubtful 

"Well you can count me out!" Lucy gets up and walks out the door  
"I really hope no one gets hurt" she whispered as she exits yhe building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at this point i'd like to apologize for all the girl/girl content but technically i personally am bisexual and if you haven't already guessed it, i kinda have a thing for girls with pink hair!


	31. A night in the city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night in the city gets mixed up when Hisoka refuses to back down

"What am i gonna do? I can't let those guys go after the troop they'll get seriously hurt or worse, but then on the other hand if i don't warn the troop it'll be treason against Kuroro, oh! How do i always get tangled up in this messes?!"

Lucy stares at the large hotel building as night falls over the city  
"The auction is going to start soon. What should i do?" "You wouldn't by any chance be thinking about betraying the troop would you?, naughty naughty Lucy chan" Hisoka emerged from the shadows "I see you been following me, i was so concerned with keeping gon and the others safe i didn't even noticed" she replied "How careless of you" "What are you even doing here, in case you haven't noticed its too late to apologize you know!" He snickered "You should never let your guard down, silly girl" He moved swiftly towards lucy "You wanna fight?!" She asks "You think you're ready to take me in fight?" He asks She takes her fighting stance He moves fast, sneaking up from behind her, she could hardly see his moves Before she could make a move she realized her hands had already been bound by his bungee gum. "You been slacking on your training my dear" he whispered stil behind her. "Make one move and I'll kill you right here right now" he warns her He used his nen to make them both vanish.

The both of them reappear on the roof top of large building the ceilings were made from crystal clear glass so they could see everything that was going on beneath them, it looked like a meeting was about to take place inside the building as people who were all dressed up for a what appeared to be some type of special occasion would walk in and take and take a seat inside.

"Where are we?" She asked

"This is where the first night of the auction will take place" he answered 

"Shouldn't we be inside the building taking all the treasures for ourselves?" She asked 

"No need to concern yourself with such matters, Feitan and some of the others are already inside taking care of everything" he answered 

"Then why did you brought us here?" She asked trembling afraid of what his answer might be

"I just thought we could we have a little fun of our own" he answered as he leaned in closer pressing his lips on hers, she quickly pushes him away 

"Stop!" I can't do this sort of thing with you anymore" 

"Oh and why is that, don't tell me you don't love me anymore" he asked with cruel look on his face

"It's all just a game to you isn't it!?" She screams at him

"There's nothing wrong with having a little fun" he replies 

"Hisoka you idiot i can't stand the way you use me anymore that's why., thats why i decided to forget about my feelings for you and move on!" She shouts 

He wraps both her wrist with his hand and lifts up her chin with his other hand  
"And exactly how do you intend to do that?" He asks

"By marrying Kuroro sama" she answered 

Hisoka stares for a moment then starts laughing, his laugh sounded very creepy and psychotic 

"You must be joking" he finally says  
"You and Kuroro and i thought you only drank on social occasions, but you must seriously be intoxicated to say such stupid things" 

"Im not joking at all, i already decided i want to stay by Danchou sama's side" she said looking him in the eye

He continued to laugh  
"I won't allow it, you see my dear Lucy, you're mine and mine alone, your only duty is to make sure to keep me happy and entertained at all times" he said coldly 

Lucy looks down to the building for a second and sees Feitan and Franklin enter the room and slowly approached the podium 

"Looks like we should start the fun now" he whispered as he kissed her cheek, he tosses into the ground (or in this case roof) of the building and pins her facing down against the glass ceiling 

"What are you doing someone might look up and see!" She shouts 

"Only if you keep making so much noise" he said as he slid her brown shorts down along with her pink panties  
"Hisoka" she moaned angrily  
Before she could say anything else he covered her mouth with one hand and explores her soft delicate body with the other. He starts to nibble on her neck as he ran his hand down her butt caressing it  
"You have been a very bad girl, defying your master like that have you forget the only reason you even made it this far was because of me, maybe i should punish you until you until you learn your lesson" he says to her as he started spanking her.  
She couldn't make any noise but it was clear from the expression on her face she was enjoying being punished by the magician, soon enough body juices started to run down her legs  
"Oh don't tell me you're wet already, my dear girl sometimes you're just to easy" he sighs  
She hears the sound of his pants unzipping behind her, he pressed his manhood against her teasing her with it she could feel it getting hard between her legs  
Again she couldn't make any noise but the magician could clearly see her moaning, he licks his lips in anticipation. Before putting it inside her he continued to tease her body with his hands to see just how much she could take,  
"Ah!" She lets out a loud moan once he removed his hand from her mouth he slides both hands under her shirt lifting up her bra, she felt his cold hands against her bare boobs, she bites her lips to not make any noise, he lifts up her shirt and presses her big boobs against the cold glass, she blushes in embarrassment that someone might see. She looks down on the room shocked as Feitan and Franklin start to shoot everyone inside, before she could react Hisoka slides his dick inside her and starts to move roughly and fast inside her  
Her face and body turn hot as he continued to move inside her, too hot for her to move or even think about anything other than his amazing cock. After a few minutes the magician cums all over her back, but by then it was already too late, and she could do now was watch as Shizuku cleaned up the room and took all the treasures.  
The magician sat beside her as she catch her breath she glared at him with hatred on her eyes. 

"You said you want to forget me huh?" He asks and then smiles wickedly "have fun with that!" He said to her as he vanished leaving only pink petals behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading, i been really busy so i don't write as much as i'd like, also im getting back into drawing fan art so hopefully I'll get to share some soon. :)


	32. According to plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy tries to stay mutual when the spiders and gon/friends go to war in the city.

Lucy walks into into spider hideout, witch seemed emptier than usual,  
"Where is everyone?" She asks  
"Apparently the Nostrade body guards managed to capture Uvo" Shalnark answered  
"Really Uvoging got captured?"  
"Thats what happens when you get distracted" Franklin adds  
"Seems kinda lonely here"

"Everyone will be back before you know it" Shalnark smiles

"Lucy chan can i have a word alone with you?" Kuroro cuts in  
"Of course anything for you dear" she replied nervously  
The two walk down the empty dark hallway  
"Lucy chan i have a very important mission for you"  
He said to her  
"Huh me really?" She asks  
"If everything goes as planned we will be able to move around freely without anyone trying to hunt us down" he said calmly  
"I'll be glad to help in any way i can" she replies  
"As you probably already know the mob is aware of our presence here, and I'm positive they will try anything to get rid of us at any cost" he explains  
"I bet they will but the mob isn't anything you cant handle right?" She asks  
"Of course but if they believe their attempts have been successful it'll make it a lot easier for us to move around freely during the auction" he responds  
"So where do i come in on all this?" She asks  
"I'm positive the mob will hire the most elite assassins to try and get rid of us, i want you my dear lucy to sign up for the job" he puts his hands on her shoulders  
"Lucy it is very important to the mission if everyone believes you were the one who murdered the gen'ei ryodan, and earn yourself a reputation as top list hunter"  
Lucy looks into his eyes, as usual she didn't really understand what was going on around her but agrees to it anyway  
"I'll do it for you, but why me why is it so important for everyone to believe i killed the spider?" She asks  
He smiles gently at her  
"I promise everything will become clear by the end of the auction".

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a ring with beautiful black diamond on it, he places the ring on Lucy's finger and leans in to kiss her.  
"We're back!" Phinks shouts  
Lucy and Kuroro walk back to join the others  
"And Uvoging?" Asks Kuroro  
"He stayed back, shouted something about going to kill a chain user" machi replies  
"We assumed it must of been the one who captured Uvo in the first place" Nobunaga added  
"The Nostrade body guards sure are proving themselves to be a handful" Kuroro says  
"They got lucky" Nobunaga responds  
"Im with with you on this one, this is Uvo we're talking about he'll be back in no time" lucy says  
"Stil tho if Uvo is going after the Nostrade body guards i can't help but worry about the girls, i really hope they don't get hurt" she thinks to herself. Next day as expected word broke out about the mob offering a large reward to anyone who can capture a member of the gen'ei ryodan, everything was going as planned Machi and Nobunaga would be used as bait while the other waited back at the hide out for Kuroro to send out orders. The troop sat quietly in the dark as usual hisoka in the corner shuffling his cards, the others either drinking or arm wrestling in the center of the room. Lucy however found herself bored without her sparing partner. "How long has it been?" She asked "Only a couple minutes" feitan replied "Im bored im getting inpatient sitting here not doing anything" she complained "Im sure the others will come up with something interesting for us to do" Franklin reassures her The room turns silent once more but it doesn't stay that way too long they hear machi,phinks,pakunoda, and Nobunaga argue with the voices of two children "We caught these two tracking us" said Phinks The two boys quickly scan the room to analyze their surroundings "It's you!" One of them shouts "Gon, Killua!" Lucy shouts as she approached them "Friends of yours lucy?" Nobunaga asked "You could say something like that" she replied nervously "We're not her friends, why would we want to be friends with an ugly old hag like her" said killua witch earns him a furious punch upside the head "What you just say you little brat!" She shouts angrily "So this is why you didn't want to help hunt down the spiders, its because you're one of them!" Gon interrupts angrily "murder how could you deceive us like that!" She slaps him "Watch your mouth you brat!" She shouts "I knew there was something fishy about you" killua yells out as he charges at her, his actions are cut short by Hisoka who holds a card to his neck "Make one move and I'll kill you" he says "Hey lucy since you know them I'll ask you instead, are these two in any way connected to the chain user?" Nobunaga asks "Huh chain user?, sorry but i don't think I've ever met anyone like that" she responds "We already told you we don't know who you're talking about we were tracking you only for the rewards money!" Gon yells out

"You can let them go he's telling the truth" she reassures them  
"How can you be so sure?" Feitan asks  
"Why would i lie, after all Uvoging was my friend too" she replied  
"You people aren't capable of comprehending what friendship is!" Gon yells as the trows a punch at her  
She blocks his punch but the impact was stil enough to push her back a few steps  
Without hesitation Phinks and Feitan pin the boys down  
"Stop this at once and let them go!" She shouts  
"This two are way more trouble than they're worth" sais Phinks "maybe we should just get rid of them right here and now"  
"I'm warning you! Let them go or else!" She orders  
"Or else what? You think just cause you're engaged to the boss you can order us around?" Feitan asks her with murder in his eyes  
"Thats enough you two do a she says" Nobunaga said pulling out his sword  
The four glare at each other  
"Alright thats enough," machi separates them  
"You all know the rules all disputes by member shall be decided by a coin toss" shizuku adds  
"She's not a member" Feitan states  
"But i am" Nobunaga shouts  
"Wait so you're not a member after all Lucy?" Gon asks  
"Afraid not" she replies  
"Them what the hell are you doing hanging out with them!?" Killua asks  
"It's kinda a long story" she replied blushing  
"So what do you suggest we do with these two?" Machi asks  
"I'll watch over them for now" lucy suggests  
"Out of the question if you guys are friends how can we be sure you won't just let them go?" Asked Phinks  
"After everything we've been through how can you stil have doubt in me!?" She responds angrily  
"Nobunaga can help keep watch" Machi suggests  
"Me!?, why should i babysit!?" He asks  
"Because you two we're the ones defending them" she replied as the rest of them left the base  
"Guess we're stuck with this two brats then" Nobunaga sais  
Lucy smiles sneakily  
"Sorry but i just remember the boss gave me an assignment and i simply cannot let my dearest danchou down" she said running out  
"What you lied! This was your plan all along wasn't it!, don't you dare leave me stuck with babysitting!" He shouts  
"Sorry theres nothing i can do!" She said as she headed out. She runs out using IN to hide her presence and watches from a bear by building  
"Sorry Nobunaga truth is i just want to see how long it'll take those two to escape" she sits quietly watching as the two boys burst out the building walls  
"That was fast, I'll bet all they had to do was out smart him" she said shaking her head "i hate to admit it but i do have a soft spot for those two" she thinks to herself as she watches them head back to the city. "This auction is turning out to be a lot of fun" she stated smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im super tired lately but im trying to finish the story as fast as i can, I'll try to update regularly or as much as i can i guess.


	33. Risky mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy poses as an assassin hired to go after the troop, but things get complicated when she realizes she must work side by side with the Zoldycks.

"Kurapika kun please wait!, at least let me come with you, it's too dangerous to go alone!" Ana screamed as the young man walked through the Hotel hallways he looked determined as if nothing or no one could stop him.  
"Go back to the boss Ana!" This is too dangerous for you!" He screamed at her  
"Kurapika don't be so stubborn you could get hurt!"  
"That's a risk im whiling to take!"  
"Please don't do this! Why won't you let anyone help?!" She asked crying as her plead had no effect on him  
"You'd just get in the way!" He said coldly as he entered the elevator  
"Kurapika!" She screams as the elevator door shuts  
"You really are hopeless." Aby sighs as she watches her friend cry over the the young blond  
"Why does he act like that, why won't he just let me help him?" She ask whipping the tears from her eyes  
"I'm afraid he might be beyond help" she answers  
"He's going after the spiders what if he doesn't come back?, what will happen then?" Ana asks  
"Hiw should i know?" Aby answered, she leans down and looks at ana in the eyes "look he'll be okay, Kurapika is one of the strongest nen users i've ever seen, stronger than lucy even"  
"You really think so?" Ana asks again  
"Yeah, he'll be okay, dont worry" she smiles "now put yourself together before we get get back to the others, we stil got a job to do after all".

"Kurapika I'll wait up all night if i have to just make sure you're safe" ana said softly while she stared out the hotel window.  
Not long after surely enough she spots the young man walking towards the building. Her heart begins to beat faster "kurapika!" She shouts happily as she rushed to the hotel entrance to meet up with him.  
"You had me worried sick" she said to him, but he didn't even acknowledge her presence he continued to walk towards the entrance without saying a single word. Ana stands there for a second hurt by his lack of interest but mostly relieved to see him returned unharmed from his encounter with the spider.

Lucy arrives at the site of the hotel, as expected the mob started hiring any assassins that could bring down the troop. And as ordered by Kuroro lucy signed up for the job,  
"I wonder what type of assassins signed up for this job" she wonders as the elevator slowly takes her to the top where the rest would be gathered.  
She enters the room and is greeted by intimidating faces, this guys looked like they meant serious business, she walks slowly towards an empty couch, all eyes were on her she could tell they were without a doubt judging her after all she was very different from the other assassins in tue room  
"Great in a room full of freaks, im the one who stands out" she thought nervously  
She takes a seat and quickly noticed an intimidating silver haired man starting at her, along him sat a gray haired old man, among the rest, she could tell these two were really something to be feared.  
"What the hell who called on the cotton candy princess for this mission?" She hears the others mumble about her  
"Hey sweetie this is an assassin assignment not a pageant show" one yells out  
"Hehehe" she giggles nervously trying to keep her temper under wrap, she looks up again to notice the silver haired man has not taken his eyes off of her witch only made her that more nervous  
The silver haired man speaks  
"Hey girl"  
"Me?" She asks confused  
"You would happen to be related to a woman named Miyako, would you?" He asks  
"Huh?, me no i've never met anyone by that name sorry" she replied nervously.

"Thats a shame for a moment i really thought we were in the presence of someone from the Ketsukuma clan" he says to her  
"Haha nope just a simple circus acrobat who also happens to be an experienced hunter" she explains nervously  
"What did he just say?, the what Ketsukuma clan, that clan of warriors?" Another man asks  
"What thats impossible they're all extinct!" Another man adds  
"That's only a theory" the silver haired man speaks again  
The room goes silent as two more enter, this time it was Kurapika and the head of the Nostrade family.  
"Seriously who's hiring this newbees?!" One of the assassins exclaimed  
Kurapika walks by lucy who was now closely starting at him  
"Do i know you from somewhere?" He asks  
"I don't think so" lucy replied "Oh i think i remember you!, you were on the boat back a Dolle island!" She said excited  
"That's right your Ana's friend!"  
"You must be Ana's comrade am i right, she mentioned something about working for the Nostrade family how is she by the way" lucy said to him  
"I am, it's very kind of you to worry about your friend like that" he responds  
"Actually she's and Aby are my students!"  
"Wow really thats impressive that must mean you're pretty strong" he replies

"Hey we need to agree on how we're going to work on this!" One assassin points out  
"I work alone!" Kurapika yells out as he gets off the couch  
"You can all do as you please we don't require any ones assistance" the silver haired man said also standing up  
"Hey wait a minute everyone calm down, we should work on plan, after all we're dealing with the spider organization here!" Lucy yells out  
"Like i said we don't need any assistance thank you, but we Zoldycks work better on our own" he replies  
"Zoldycks!?" Both lucy and Kurapika say shocked  
"These two are Killua's family" Kurapika thinks to himself  
"No way that means that huge intimidating man is Illumi's father, and the other one must be his grandfather" lucy thought as she watched the two men exit the room.  
"What about you Kurapika?" Lucy asks  
"I stand firm on my decision, i will eliminate the troop on my own" he said as he left the building  
"(Sigh) i guess this is for the vest then" she said to herself.  
All the other assassins decided to work individually as well hoping to claim the rewards for themselves was her only guess.  
"I guess now i just have to wait for the others to show up and give me the signal how boring, but stil if his father and grandfather are here i can't help but worry if Illumi is here too" she shakes her head "no that's not important anymore, if i ever thought of saying yes to marriage with Illumi was only to forget Hisoka, but it's too late now im marrying Kuroro no matter what!" She thought quietly to herself.  
"Oh it'll probably be a good idea to eliminate anyone that might compromise Kuroro's plan!"  
Lucy was never the type to like waiting around instead she decided to take out all the other assassins one by one, except the Zoldycks of course, she might not be very smart but even she knew they would be too much for her to handle.

Yesterdays troop meeting played on Lucy's head  
"Listen up everyone it's very important everything goes as planned, i will fight the Zoldycks myself!" Kuroro informs the troop  
"The Zoldycks but boss, don't you remember what happened 3 years ago?" Phinks asks  
"How can i forgot but i already have a plan to deal with them" Kuroro responds  
"Um machi what happened 3 years ago?" Lucy asks  
"Silva Zoldyck killed one of members" machi answered  
"Wow really! That must mean they're super strong!" She shouts  
"Thats why i will take care of the matters regarding the Zoldycks" Kuroro continued.  
"Everyone will believe it was the Zoldycks who killed me, the rest of you however must make everyone believe it was lucy who took you out!"  
She stil didn't understood his plan but she was not one to question her beloved Danchou.

"And i thought Illumi was impressive, but i guess his father is in a whole new league" she thought as she walked through the empty quiet halls.  
Finally she heard a loud commotion outside the building  
"That has to be Kuroro!, It's time!" She yells excited as she ran out the building.  
There was already an army of gunned men ready to strike against the troop.  
They open fire! But the troop takes them down as if they were nothing but bugs on they're way,  
Lucy approached the troop, already in full armour,  
They strike against her but their attacks are defected  
"One nen user will never be enough to take on the troop no matter how experienced!" A man screams out  
"Where are all the hired assassins!?" Another one asked before he falls to the ground  
Lucy continued fighting the troop for several minutes until a loud explosion was heard from inside the hotel.  
"Guess thats the signal to stop" she said  
Without hesitation kurtopi switched out the bodies with his copies  
"You really did a number on me" machi said angrily  
"Forgive me machi chan it was not my intention to hurt you!" She cries hugging machi  
"Get off it's not that big a deal!" Machi said pushing her away  
"Guess we should do the boss next!" Shalnark exclaimed  
"You guys go on ahead i have to stay behind to make sure everything goes as planned" lucy tells the other and they take off towards Kuroro's location 

"Ugh how exhausting!" She fall to the ground  
"Hello my lucy chan, long time no see" Illumi's voice echos form a far  
"Illumi!" She gets up shocked as Illumi emerged from the shadows  
"What are you doing here Illumi?" She asks  
"I had a job near by" he replied, he leaned in to kiss her but she turns away  
"Im sorry but im engaged to Kuroro now"  
"Hm this is very problematic"  
"Im sorry Illumi but this would be fair to him" she whispered  
He chuckled  
"Foolish girl, i decided a very long time ago that you are going to be my wife and i won't take no for an answer" he whispered back to her  
"Illumi I" before she can continue suddenly she felt different, her vision became blurry and legs could go longer sustain her, Illumi catches her in his arms  
"Illumi?" She asks  
Her eyes suddenly felt heavy, her vision went dark and she fell into a deep slumber in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking for some new fanfics to read there's so many it's really hard to chose so if i can get any recommendations that'd be great!


	34. Zoldyck Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illumi plans out his wedding with lucy.  
> Lucy learns something about about her past.

"What in the world is this place?, perhaps some type of dream or maybe a memory?, every thing is so blurry i can hardly see"  
The image of a tall dark figure appeared before her, although she couldn't see the face she could tell it was a tall dark man who stood before her, his smile was kind and gentle witch put her at ease. He took her tiny hand and began to ran down a rose filled hallway, the man's smile never left his expression  
"Look around you, all this will be yours someday" he said as he they look down on an enormous island painted with colors so beautiful some witch she'd never even seen.  
The man smiles at her once again, as he murmurs something but she can't make it out, she stares down at the hand she was holding, it was something unlike she'd ever seen before, long with sharp finger nail almost like an animal or some type of beast, terrified she releases the hand and backs away, again his mouth starts moving but she can't make out what he screams.

"Lucy chan! Lucy chan! Lucy chan!" Illumi's voice echoed on the back of her head.  
She opens her eyes, her vision stil blurry all she could see was what appeared to be a beautiful garden covered in roses as far as the eye could see, ao many different varieties she could hardly believe such a lovely place could exist.  
"Illumi? Where am i? What is this place?" She asked in a daze  
"Do you like it?" He asks "i had this place build especially for you" he says  
"For me?, where are we?" She asks again  
"Inside of the Zoldyck mansion of course" he answered  
"Inside of the?" Suddenly she noticed she's been laying on something soft all along  
It was a king sized bed in the middle of the garden  
"What's going on? Why are we in bed together?" She asked shocked  
"This will be your room for now" he answered  
"What do you mean for now?, what did she do to me?" She screams  
"I didn't do anything to you i just brought you here so you'd get used to living like a Zoldyck" he calmly answered  
"What are you talking about i need to get back to york new to finish my mission!" She said jumping out of bed  
He grabs her arm and pulls her back into his  
"You can't go anywhere, as my future wife its your only responsibility to stay here and keep me happy"  
"What are you talking about i can't marry both you and Kuroro!" She screams at him  
She looks down at her hand and notices the black diamond ring Kuroro had placed on her finger had been replaced with a sparkling clear diamond ring twice the size.  
"It has been your fate from the first day we met, you would become my bride a Zoldyck bride, it's time you prepare for life as one" he explains  
Lucy stares at Illumi's expressionless face, somehow she knew he was being completely serious, shocked by the turn of events she couldn't get a word out  
"We will proceed with the wedding as soon as father and mother give their approval of course" he explains  
"What now i have to meet your parents!?" She yells  
"Well we must get their approval of you first it is very important that You're up to Zoldyck standards" he answered "unfortunately for now mother is away on a job and father won't return from york new until tomorrow evening so for now we can enjoy each other's company"  
"What in the world is going on anymore?, if i try to escape I'll be done with for sure, i have to be patient and wait for the right opportunity to sneak away" she thought nervously  
He offers her his hand "come with me my darling I'll show you around your new home" his expression looked almost as if he was trying to smile  
She accepts his hand and run through the halls of the mansion  
"Illumi san is so hard to understand he's a psycho no doubt about that but somehow i don't get the feeling he's a bad guy" she thought as she watched Illumi enthusiastically take her around the mansion.

"Master Illumi!" A voice calls from behind  
"Ah Gotoh, just the person i was looking for" Illumi replied to the man dressed in a butler uniform  
"Master illumi, your father and grandfather have informed me that they will be coming back fro york new early and should be home by tonight" the butler informed, he quickly looks directly towards lucy with a questionable expression  
"Goto this is girl will soon become my bride i want you to help her with anything she needs" Illumi tells his butler  
"Of course sir" the butler vows to Illumi  
Illumi kisses lucy softly on the cheek  
"I'll leave you with him for now, theres many things i need to take care of" he explains and leaves her with the butler  
"Lady Lucy it is an honor to finally meet you"  
"Please just call me Lucy i don't need any of this fancy introductions" she said nervously  
"Nonsense my lady im thrilled that master Illumi has finally found a bride, but if you're going to be a Zoldyck wife there's much you stil need to learn" he explains  
A large heavy young man walks into the room  
"Goto! Where has everyone gone?" He asks  
"Master milluki" gotoh greets  
"Huh?" Milluki noticed lucy standing by his side, he looks her up and down server times  
"Who the hell are you, and why are you in this mansion?!" He screams  
"If she's an intruder trying to sneak a picture of us you better deal with her properly!" He demands  
"Master Milluki your comment insults me so, if she were an intruder she would of never made it passed the other butlers and I, believe it or not this lovely young lady is master Illumi's betrothed" goto explains  
"What seriously my big brother's?" He asked surprised  
"What you mean to tell me you're actually Illumi's little brother?" She asked shocked  
Milluki examines her once more  
"You know you're not a total mess, if you got rid of those drags you call clothes and clean up a bit i bet you'd actually be kind of cute" he said  
"Geez thanks" she rolls her eyes at him  
"I know how about a costume change" he said almost exited  
"Costume change?" They ask  
"Goto your job here is done for now, i'd like to take a moment to get to know my future sister" he said sneakily  
"Ah well" he responds  
"Its ok you don't have to worry about me, i may not look it but im pretty strong you know" she says to goto  
"As you wish" he said exiting the room.  
"I have several costumes i been wanting to try out on a cute girl, but i guess you'll do for now" he said arrogantly  
"Again geez thanks" she replies  
As they're walking down the hall way they come across a big walk in closet filled with cosplay costumes figures and posters that catch Lucy's eye!  
"You're some kind of fanboy?" She asks  
"Yeah what of it" he replied as he pulled out a puffy pink cosplay dress with cat ears and a tail  
"Try this one on!" He said  
Lucy steps into the changing room making sure he doesn't follow or try anything funny.she quickly changes into the dress and steps out in full costume  
"Very nice!" He sais admiring the costume  
"You know with that golden brown skin and curly pink hair you almost do look like a real Neko girl!" He said  
"You think so?!" She asked excited  
"I bet you could really pull off any of this costumes, but  
for Illumi you should find one that suits your personality, let me guess you're the warrior princess type?" He said looking through more costumes  
"Warrior princess type?" She wonders  
He pulls out a knight costume that's half armour half mini skirt and long knee high combat boots  
"Try this one on!" He said handing her the costume  
He looks over at his other hand holding a maid costume "hmm i wonder if Illumi has a certain type of fetish, maybe you should try both" he sais  
"Okay this is getting a bit weird" she said as if things weren't weird from the start  
"What going on here?" Illumi walks in angrily  
"Aniki!" Milluki shouts nervously  
"Illumi don't be angry your brother was simply helping me pick out an outfit!" She explained  
Illumi stares at the provocative cosplay  
"You don't need to burden yourself with such a task milluki, i can have Canary go do some shopping instead" illumi said in a jealous tone  
He pulls Lucy's hand and drags her away angrily  
"She's mine and that means no one else plays with her!" He shouts scaring both milluki and lucy alike.  
"For your actions you should be punished, i should lock you up in the dungeon." He said to her  
"Dungeon?" She said in a shaking voice  
"I'll let it slip this time, but don't let it happen again!"  
He takes her back to the garden room where they sit and enjoy some cake and tea together, lucy could only wonder how was she going to get out of this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even tho this story aint doing too well im having a lot of fun writing it! And tbh i don't want to stop so im thinking of writting more :p


	35. Lovers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silva provides Lucy with some information about her parents.

It was early in the morning, the day was bright and beautiful, the scent of the flowers surrounding the garden room woke lucy from her deep slumber, half awake she sees Illumi's blurry figure walking toward her bed.  
"Wake up and make yourself presentable!" He sais to her  
"Presentable?" She asked yawning  
"My father and grandfather returned from York New City late last night, my father ordered a meeting with you as quickly as possible" he explained.

"Meeting?"  
"He wants to make sure you're up to Zoldyck standards"  
"What happens if he doesn't approve?" She asks  
"I wouldn't worry too much about that, after all i picked you myself that's enough to be impressed"  
Lucy quickly gets dressed into a semi formal pink dress and high heals, and Illumi and lucy head over to meet with silva.  
They enter the room where Silva and Zeno are already waiting, silva quickly glances at lucy  
"I wasn't expecting you to be the girl my son had picked out as his future wife" he states  
"You know each other?" Illumi asks  
"Not exactly, we had a job together back at York new" lucy answers  
Silva sighs  
"This truly is a disappointment."  
"Father i assure you, she might look weak but this girl is among the strongest nen users i've come across" Illumi assures him  
"Illumi understand i have my reasons for doing this, but i cannot allow you to marry this girl!" Silva says in a deep strict voice.  
Silvas decision shocks the young couple.

"Now leave my sight, i have other matters to attend too!" Silva ordered them  
Illumi vows to his father, as lucy and him exit the room Silva stares at Lucy coldly.  
"So happens now, if your father doesn't approve of me theres no point in me sticking around" she said  
Angrily Illumi pushes her against the wall  
"This changes nothing! You're stil mine and i refuse to let you go!" He screams at her then roughly presses his lips against hers. She struggles to push him away,  
He finally pulls away,  
"I have to get father to approve of you somehow, perhaps if i speak to mother?"  
"Illumi you're losing it!, we shouldn't drag this anymore than we have to!" She yells hoping Illumi will come to his senses and let her go.  
"My decision is final, i will stop at nothing to get father's approval, i will get mother to cone home as soon as possible. Until then i won't allow you to leave the mansion understood?" He says in a dark scary tone, she nods her head and he walks away, as she watched him walk away she hears Silva and Zeno's conversation on the other side of the door  
"Don't you think you're being a little unfair to Illumi?" Zeno asks  
"Absolutely not, surely you noticed it too" Silva responds  
"That was a very long time ago Silva, this has to be some kind if amazing coincidence" Zeno says to him  
"It can't be just a random coincidence, that girl she's the exact mirror image of Miyako, and that means there is a very high possibility"  
Lucy listened intently to their conversation, it wasn't something she'd normally do but the mention of that name again peeved her curiosity.  
"But it is only a possibility Silva witch means theres also the possibility that she is not" Zeno yells out  
"What are they talking about?" She wonders  
"Unless i am certain i cannot allow their twisted relationship to continue, if she is Miyako's daughter then that means" before Silva could continue Lucy bursts through the door and jumps on top of Silva holding a nen blade to him  
"What did you just say?" She asks  
"Im impressed its not often someone overpowers me" he states calmly  
"My mother! How do you know my mother?, who exactly was this Miyako person to you?, was she an associate, a client or one of your targets!?" She asked filled with rage she strikes her blade against him, Silva quickly dodged however the blade manages to scrape his cheek, Zeno grabs Lucy's arm before she can strike again. silva cleans the blood off  
"Put your blade away girl, i can see why my son took such a liking to you, but you are too inexperienced to challenge me" silva said calmly  
"Answer me! Was this Miyako person just another target to you!?" She asks as tears rolled down her fave  
"No, Miyako was my lover" he answered  
Shocked the tears stop "what?"  
"A long time ago when Miyako and I were very young we we're lovers" he explains to her  
"Im more confused now than ever" Lucy said while taking a few steps back  
"I know this will be hard to hear, but if i am correct and you truly are Miyako's daughter then there is a strong possibility that you are also my child" Silva says to her  
"No, no that can't be, but that means?, it cant be" she said in shock  
"It means there's a probability you and Illumi could be siblings" he said bluntly  
The shocked expression on her face turns into disgust from hearing this news  
"I think im going to be sick" she starts to cry again  
"Now do you see why i cannot i approve of any relationship between the two of you?" He asked coldly  
Zeno interrupts  
"Before we make any rushed decisions i'd like to remind both of you that this is only a possibility, there is an even chance you could or could not even be Miyako and Silva's daughter there are ways of coming out of doubt after all" he explains  
"What are you suggesting old man?" She asks  
"The two of you could take take a DNA test" he answered  
The two of them glance at each other  
"Perhaps that would resolve this situation" Silva agrees  
"And if you really are my father what do i have to gain from all this?!" She questions  
"I decided a long time ago i don't care about where i came from!"  
"Dont be stubborn girl, you have nothing to lose by clearing your doubts" Zeno says to her  
"If you are my daughter i will allow you to come live here and train like Zoldyck everything you've ever dreamed of will be at your disposal" Silva tells her  
"If you are my father i will go as far away from here as possible i will never return or contact Illumi or Killua" she replies  
"Very well, it is your decision alone after all" Silva agrees  
"What will we do about Illumi, at least for now i don't want him to find out about this situation"  
Silva looks at her  
"You really do care for him don't you?" He asks  
"For my grandsons sake i hope we are wrong" Zeno says to Silva  
"For now until the test results get back i will send Illumi out on a job" Silva said  
"Very well then i will take the test for Illumi's sake" she finally agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well heres the new chapter i hope everyone enjoys it :)


	36. Rose princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy tries to contact Kuroro and gets a message from Killua.

"Miyako and i met when we we're both very young, one day her father the king of a distant country and leader of a rare demonic bliidline, came to the mountain and demanded my father train her, because the king was an associate of father he could not deny his request, he left Miyako telling her only that he'd be back for her when she became a formidable warrior, one who was worthy to inherit the throne. Miyako was a lot like you kind hearted, strange and naive, but with limitless potential, our relationship was complicated from the beginning because we we're both engaged to someone else, at first i found her stupid and annoying but somehow her innocent charm grew on me, she confined in me about how she didn't want to marry a man she did not love, she never told me who he was or much about him, only that she hated him the years passed by and Miyako and i continued to train together everyday she grew stronger and everyday she was more and more nervous about going back to her country. As time passed by she convinced herself she wouldn't have to marry that man if she had a child with another man. I pitted her, so i agreed to help her run away, however on the day we we're supposed to depart Miyako never showed up, i found out the day after Miyako's father had returned and forced her back to their country. A few short weeks after i was married and shortly after Illumi was born. I never saw or thought of Miyako ever again until i saw you in Yorknew, there's no mistaking it you are her mirror image" Silva explained to lucy who listens intensely to his story. "The king of a demonic bloodline?" She questioned "Every time i learn more about this Miyako person i grow more and more certain we are in no way related" Silva chuckles "Whats so funny?" Lucy asks "You are my dear girl, the blood lust leaking from your aura is incredibly intense, yet you sit here pretending it doesn't even exist, there is mistake i tell you, the two of you are similar in every way" he responds.

"Blood lust, both ilumi and Kuroro mentioned something about that when we we first met, but im not the type to hurt anyone just for sport or entertainment or am i really repressing such dark desires, its like i don't even know who i am anymore" she thinks quietly to her self  
"You silence only proves me right" he sais  
"Tsk, as if"  
"Our test results will be back in 2 days, and Illumi will return in 3" silva stated  
"2 days huh that gives me less than 48 hours to escape from this place" she continues to think quietly  
"If you truly wish to ran away, why haven't you done it?" Silva asks  
She stares at him shocked he has known all along what her intentions are "did i accidentally say something out loud, no im sure i didn't." She manages to get actual words out  
"As if i actually even cared if im related to you people or not, i chose my true family a long time ago"  
"Sigh, you're just going to keep pretending you have no interest aren't you?, thats fine by me if it weren't Illumi's future were discussing here i'd be just as uninterested as you" he said with an expressionless face "in the meantime do as you wish, if you want to run away I'll make sure no one stips you"  
She glares at him for a sec then turns around and walks out the door  
"What an arrogant man" she said shutting the door behind her  
"What the hell are you stil doing here!?" Milkuki approached quickly from the halls  
"Father forbid your union to aniki, you should of left this mansion a long time ago!" He scrams at her  
"Milluki!" Silva screams as he opens the door  
"The decision has not been finalized yet, yes its true i don't like the idea of marrying Illumi to someone with no proper name or tittle, how ever this girl has much potential and could be a good addition to the business." He explains  
They both looks at him scared as the big intimidating man lectures them  
Milluki glares at lucy angrily and walks away, lucy quickly realized silva stil standing behind her and passes back to the garden room nervously.  
Once there she began to look around altho there were many flowers growing form all around the area the room was decorated with furniture like any other normal room, she looked in every drawer in the place hoping to find something.  
"It has to be here somewhere, i know it!" She said as she searched "where could could of Illumi put my cellphone and other personal belongings, i really hope he didn't destroy them but knowing him i wouldn't be surprised." She was ready to give up hope when she spots a box under the bed, she reached for it and sure enough her clothes cellphone and other personal belongings were found inside!" She lets out a cheerful scream then grabs her phone  
"Please work please work please work!" She repeats turning on her phone  
The screen notification reads "15 missed calls from Killua."  
"Sorry killua I'll get back to you as soon ad i can promise, but right now getting in touch with Kuroro is the main objective" she said as the dials Kuroro  
"Its ringing!" She thought excited  
The phone rings a few times before there's an answer  
"Kuroro i need your help big time" before she can explain the situation the line is cut  
"Kuroro kuroro kuroro!" She screams  
"He hang up on me" she realized as tears rolled down her face "so i guess thats it then, Kuroro isn't going to save me this time" she said as she fell on her knees  
"Can't say i blame him really!" She cries

Meanwhile back at the hide out Hisoka holds Kuroro's phone in his hand he deleted the call from lucy with an evil grin on his face  
"Sorry lucy but if let you get in touch with Kuroro the two of you might get back together and i can't have that now can i?" He thought sneakily 

Lucy goes through her phone again and clicks on a message from Killua witch reads,  
"Hey hag where the hell are you Gon and i got capturs by the troop again and no one seems to know where you went, the troop is looking for you like crazy they think you could of betray them, get back as soon as you can they seem pretty worried about the entire situation."

"They think i betrayed them huh?,i guess thats why he wouldn't let me explain." She said looking at the screen.  
"What will i do now then, i can't spend my entire life chasing Hisoka, and i really don't care whether i'm a Zoldyck or not, should i just stay and marry Illumi instead, is it selfish of me to keep acting this way?" She questioned herself.

She fall on the bed "i really im deep this time" she said closing her eyes falling into a deep slumber.  
This time in her dream she sees the shadow of a woman, she wears long ceremonial robes made of the finest fabrics, she has very long beautiful straight pink hair that shines in the light, the woman sits on a throne surrounded by roses and other colorful flowers, she can't see her face however she can see the tears rolling down her eyes  
"Who are you?, are you the one they call Miyako?" Lucy asks, but theres no answer "are you really my mother?" She asks again "why did you leave me!?" She shouts a storm of pink petals blow the image of the woman away replacing it with a land filled in ruins.  
"I been here before i know it, how else could i possibly remember such a place" her voice echos in her dreams.

"Miss Lucy!" A knock on the door of the garden room wakes her up  
"Come in" she said whipping the drool from her mouth  
"Young miss, the master has requested to see speak with you right away" Goto informed her  
"What does he want with me?" She asks  
"He said you'd already know something about a test i believe." Goto informed her  
"Test?, Oh crap!, how long was I asleep for!?" She asks in a panic  
"About 2 days i believe" he answered  
"2 Days!?" She screams "why didn't anyone wake me up!?'  
"Well i wanted to wake you but everyone believed it'd be better to just let you be, you seemed pretty exhausted so we took turns checking up you" he explained  
Panicked and trying to groom her self up a bit she runs out of the room. 

"So you showed up after all" silva said in his deep intimidating voice  
"What ever lets just get this over with so we can all move on with our lives" she said as she sits on the couch  
"Hmmmm...." he groans  
Lucy and Zeno stare intensely  
"As it turns out my suspicions were wrong this time, you and I do not share the same bloodline" Silva says starting at Lucy  
Zeno lets out a breath if relief  
"How ever this shows you are without a doubt a member of the ketsukuma clan, if you are Miyako's daughter that can only mean you're father must be the man she married, wish i could tell you more, but seeing how i never met him" Silva stops to notice Lucy's expression, clutching her fist and trying so very hard to hold back her tears  
"So that's it huh, that's why she left me, she couldn't stand stand the fact that i was born from that man, and hated solely based on that" she couldn't hold back her tears any longer, she starts to cry and desperately tries to clean the tears from her face  
"Why am i crying anyway?, it's not like I even cared in the first place!"  
"You should never show your weakness to anyone, you should already know that foolish girl" Silva said turning his back on her  
"What will you do now that you know all this?" Zeno asks  
Lucy continued to cry, she doesn't respond to the old man's question.  
"I really can't understand what it is exactly Illumi sees in you" Silva said coldly  
She continued to cry, the two man exchange looks for second, Silva sighs  
"How can i possibly let Illumi marry such a weak woman?" He asks  
"Illumi" she reacts as she stops crying  
"Are you stil interested in marrying my grandson?" Zeno asked  
"If you wish to marry Illumi will have to be disciplined, such displays are unexplainable for a member of this family.' Silva states  
Lucy picks her self up, she wipes away her tears, chin up she says "I'm ready no matter what punishment or training routine you have in store for me, I can take it!"  
A grin appears on Silva's face he lets out a chuckle, Lucy looks at him, he as scary and intimidating as always but for some reason this time she wasn't afraid of him and felt sort of relaxed, ready to put the entire situation behind her, she actually felt excited to wait for Illumi to get back home.from his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i promised to update more often but i didn't count on such a demanding schedule at work, ugh i really gotta go back to school.:(


	37. Bitter sweet honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's plot, its all plot sorry i stil need a lot of practice.

"Illumi, im glad you're back safe from your mission." Silva said to his son  
"It was a pretty simple one" he replies "by the way where is Lucy?, i haven't seen a trace of her since i got back." He asks  
"About lucy there's something i'd like to discuss with you." Silva says  
"I sincerely hope you didn't take my absence to expel her from the mansion."

"Nothing like that, i was simply going to inform you that i changed my mind and have decided to approve your wedding to that girl" silva informs  
"Why the sudden change?" Illumi asks  
"Who knows maybe she grew on me this past days" he answers  
Illumi vows to his father and walks out of the room. In the hallway he bumps into his little brother Milluki. "Welcome back aniki" milluki greats "Milluki have you seen lucy today, i have yet to see her since i returned?" Illumi asks "She's in the dungeon." He answers "What?, why is she in the dungeon?" He asks angrily "Apparently she attacked father" Milluki answered "I must say Illumi i finally understand why you like that girl so much, the faces she makes when she's being tortured are really cute" he said teasing Blinded with rage Illumi walks up to Milluki and grabs him by the throat and lifts him u with ease despite the weight "I told you no one is allowed to play with her, i won't let comments like that go unnoticed." He says squeezing Milluki's neck "Yes, understood Illumi, it wont happen again." Milluki said squirming.

He realises Milluki and heads to the dungeon as quickly as possible, he opens the the door of the dark room letting in a gleam of light  
Lucy slowly lifts u her head  
"Illumi sama!, I'm so glad you're back from your mission!" She said with a soft smile  
Illumi stands before her a bit stunned by sight in front of him, her hands restrained by chains, her toes just barely touching the ground, there are scrapes and bruises all over her body the marks on her skin make it obvious where Milluki's whip had hit, but what caught Illumi's attention the most where all the places her dress had been teared. Leaving certain spots of her body and skin exposed.  
"You're probably wondering about the whole attacking your father thing right?" She assumed but her assumption are cut short as Illumi quickly walks towards her, without saying a word he approached her, he places both hands on her face and kisses her lips witch felt cracked and dry, her mouth tasted a bit like blood, but that didn't stop him, in fact he didn't even seem to notice  
"Illumi" she whispered as he pulled away,  
He stares at her again not saying anything he tears off the part of her dress that covered her chest, she blushed quietly anticipating his next move. He caressed her thighs with both hands, and she lets out a soft moan, he starts to kiss her neck lightly biting her skin, she felt Illumi's manhood pressing up against her, and she moans again. He lifts up her legs as his lips make their way down her chest, he felt her skin getting warmer and warmer, he chuckled lightly, she knew his reaction had to do with how turned on she was. Finally he unzipped his pants and entered her naughty area with his erected love stick, thrusting roughly inside her with of course made her moan loudly and her made naughty juices spill out of her, caught up in the moment Illumi realized his hot seamen inside of her.  
Hanging from the chains and struggling to catch her breath, Illumi pulls the chains off the wall and carries her back to his room.

Once there Illumi trows her on his bed without removing the chains from her hands, he processed to rip off whatever is left from her dress and continues having sex with her on his bed, His hands groping every and squeezing every part of her nude body, he kissed her lips witch had softened a bit, his warm tongue making its way inside her mouth, he starts kissing her more and more roughly and biting her lips. His hands squeezing and pinching her chest, she pulls his body closer to hers she couldn't contain her moans very well witch made Illumi sneaker a bit, he before her he takes her hands and places it on his stil very hard cock, slowly rubbing it against it, Illumi brushed her hair back and begins to suck on it a little with at first only around the tip with her warm slippery tongue, but then swallowing it whole, hitting the back of her troat with each stroke. He spreads her legs as much as he can and slides 3 fingers inside of her, she was stil very sensitive witch made her love nectar squirt out her body, "Please just do it already Illumi!" She begged with embarrassment He smiles wickedly and teases her by rubbing up against her for a bit watching her squirm with pleasure as her body begged for it desperately. He entered as fast as he could thrusting with the same incredible speed. her face grows redder and redder with every moan, although Illumi didn't make a sound the entire time his body reacted with pleasure as he cums inside her a couple more times. After a few hours or so the couple lay silently on bed gazing into each others eyes.  
"I think i need a bath" Illumi said breaking the silence  
"Ok" lucy said blushing as Illumi gets off the bed and makes his way into the shower, lucy heard the noise of the water running she sits up and breaks chain cuffed around her wrists with her bare hands,  
Thinking about Illumi's bondage fetish made her blush even more.  
"In a very odd way we really do make a perfect couple" she thought to herself  
"Aren't you coming with me?" Illumi asks as he stands in the doorway.  
"Ok" she nods in agreement, she gets up and walks towards Illumi who takes her by the hand and leads her into his shower.  
The water from the shower head was warm and soothing but what made lucy feel at ease was the way Illumi had his hands wrapped around her body, their skins already wet and slippery from the water lucy couldn't help but admire the way the water ran down his perfect physique and the way it pulled his long dark hair back. She smiled gently and leaned back on chest closing her eyes. She couldn't remember when was the last time she felt so safe around the deadly assassin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't done plot in a while but i know thats why we're all here unfortunately im stil pretty inexperienced with plot so hope you all enjoyed, :).


	38. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and the others try to rescue lucy.

Morning at the Zoldyck house the family Silva, Zeno, Milluki and Illumi sat down for breakfast. "Where is lucy?" Asked Silva "Probably stil sleeping" Illumi replied "Such ill mannered habits, was the girl raised in a barn." Zeno asked "Illumi it is your responsibility to train your future wife the way we do things in our family" Silva scolds "Understood father" illumi gets up from his seat, about to fetch lucy he turns around only to see her walk into the room "Good morning!" She said cheerfully "Lucy nice of you to finally join us" Silva said suggesting she take a seat next to Illumi. Everyone goes quiet for a sec. "So do the two of you have all the wedding details figured out by now?" Silva asks "Well...." she answered "Yes we have everything worked out" Illumi cuts in "The wedding will take place 5 days from now, thats gives mother enough time to return along with Kalluto, the wedding will he held in the garden, just a small ceremony with our families of course, i had the invitations to Killua and Lucy's sister sentout already." "You did what!?" Lucy blurs out "When did he even have time to do all this, without me even noticing." She wondered "Very well then, until then i expect lucy to catch up on all our house rules" Silva sais to them.

After breakfast lucy passes around in her room,  
"Oh no i can't believe he sent out an invitation to both Lydia and Killua, how long til the spiders find out where to track me down, this is bad very bad, what if they show up here what if Hisoka shows up here if the 3 of them get together in one place there'll be an all out war thats for sure." She falls on top of her bed kicking and throwing a tantrum.

Meanwhile in Yorknew city Killua receives an unexpected letter delivered directly at his hotel room. "What you got there Killua?" Gon asks "It's a letter from the Zoldyck mansion." He replies while opening the envelope, the containment of the letter shocks him "What does it say?" Gon asks noticing the horrified expression on his face. "It my brother, Illumi is, he's getting married!" Killua answered while stil in shock "Wow really to who?" Gon asked snatching the letter from Killua's hands, only to he shocked by the answer "No way this can't be he's marrying miss lucy?, how long have they even been going out for?" He asks "Don't ask me i didn't even know those two even knew each other" Killua answered "this just can't be right i tell you!, thers something seriously off here!" "You really think so?" Gon asks confused "Why didn't she ever tell me, she was the one Illumi talked about making his wife?!" "Maybe she thought you already knew." He answers "No my brother has a terrifying power to manipulate people into doing things against their will, im whiling to bet anything she's being controlled some how" Killua explained "You're stil on that?, oh i know why don't we ask ana and aby they should help us understand better after all if someone might know any details it should be them right?" Gon suggested "Hey yeah!, that makes perfect sense girls tend to gossip among each other this kind of stuff right!"

"So whats up why did you two call us here?" Aby asks  
"This, do either of you two know anything about this?" Killua asks handing them the invitation  
The girl's facial expressions turn to surprise when they they see it.  
"Wait this is completely nuts!, what is up with that girl! First she's madly in love with Hisoka then she's engaged to Kuroro and now she's marrying Illumi!" Aby screams irritated  
"So you agree its strange then?" Killua asks  
"Killua seems to think he's brother might be manipulating lucy somehow" Gon adds  
"Hmm maybe i can't say for sure i guess the only real way to find out Would be to ask her personally." Aby suggested  
"That won't work i've tried calling her multiple times already but she's not picking up her phone chances are we won't be able to get in contact with her unless is face to face" he explains  
"Well i have been looking for an excuse to show off my new techniques to my sensei, so you boys can count me in!" Aby said cheerfully  
"Well you can count me out!" Ana who had just been sitting there silently finally said.  
"What you're not coming with us to rescue our sensei ana?" Aby asked wondering  
"Look Killua as painful as this wedding might be for you, i have no reason to believe your brother is manipulating lucy in any way, a while back she told us she had strong feelings for all 3 men, and ypu said it yourself Aby i really don't think our most honorable sensei really cares witch of this men she ends up with"  
"What makes you think im in anyway hurt by this wedding huh?!" Killua interrupts  
"Look Killua i know you have some type of little crush on lucy but that doesn't mean you have any right to interfere with her affairs!"  
Killua's face turns bright red  
"Little crush!, what are you saying i don't have any special feelings for that hag, i just happen to know Illumi better than anyone else and wouldn't wish such a terrible thing on anyone!" He rambles  
"Oh so thats why you're always so concerned about lucy, i had no idea you liked her" Gon said bluntly  
"Didn't you hear me i dont like her i don't like her at all, why would anyone be attracted to a hag like her!" He screams blushing  
"If my brother is manipulating ger she's in serious trouble and we have to help her!"  
"Well then it's settled we're going to kokuro mountain to stop a wedding!" Aby screams excitedly 

"Hmm i suppose its time to take back what's mine" Hisoka said from beyond the shadows while he watched Kuroro read a book unaware of the events.  
"I'm not letting anyone get in the way this time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm stuck again and don't know what to do next, geez im bad at this writing stuff :/


	39. The night before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations for the weeding and some unforeseen events.

Only 2 days left before the wedding, for lucy time seemed to be going by rather quickly. She started off her day like any other, the scent of roses inside her garden room woke her up from a deep slumber, again she had dreams of the country in ruins, the woman she was now sure was her mother and the faceless figure who somehow comforted her. She takes a big yawn, no one was around after all, she looks at the clock and discovers it's way past noon.  
"Oh crap!, i hope i didn't sleep through the whole day again!" She said nervously digging for something appropriate to wear, she realized the only available pieces of clothing anywhere near by where old Victorian dresses borrowed from Illumi's mom.  
"Ugh this are so not my style" she protests "who wears something like this i mean how is it even possible to move around in something like this" she trows the dress on the ground "oh well guess pajamas it is then" she walked out the door and headed towards the kitchen to get something to eat.  
On the way there she bumps into zeno  
"Sleeping til noon again lucy?"  
She giggled nervously  
"I can't say i care too much for your fashion choices" he taunts  
Again she giggled nervously  
"Well you know i don't really have much freedom to go clothes shopping around here it was either this or two leaves and a rose bush" she answered sarcastically  
"Such a vulgar sense of humor for young lady such as yourself, honestly my grandson must be having such a difficult time training you" he replied annoyed  
She giggled nervously again  
"Well its not like spend very much time training" she thought to herself  
"Oh good Lucy you're finally awake." Illumi approached them  
"There's stil much to do before the weeding and very little time left, i have arranged preparations for a wedding dress fitting" he explains  
"What?, I Illumi you know the groom can't see the dress right?" She asked  
"Yes that is why i called your sister to come help"  
Lucy's expression becomes shocked  
"You did what?, i hadn't even told my sister about the wedding yet!"

"Hm why not, are you having seconds thought now?" He asks  
"No no of course not its just everything is happening so fast i haven't had the time to tell anyone is all" she answered  
"Very well then I'll continue with the rest of the preparations while you take care of the dress" he pats her on the head, and she nods blushing  
Illumi and zeno walk away, but zeno turns to give her a judging look witch made her giggle nervously again.  
"Excuse me, lucy sama, theres a blond woman here to see you, she claims to be your sister but since she looks nothing like you i wasn't sure she could be trusted." Canary explained  
"Lydia!" Lucy screams running to met her.  
Lydia stood in the front of the entrance confused and amazed by the building  
"Big sister!" Lucy screams rushing to hug her sister  
She is ambushed by a hit on the head  
"Don't you big sister me young lady, you have so much explaining to do." She said angrily  
"Last thing i heard from you is you were chasing after Hisoka like some kind of puppy, and now you're going to marry this Illumi character, what in the world is going on with you?!"  
"It's kind of a long story" lucy responds  
"Then start talking missy!"  
Lucy's eyes look back at Canary who was standing behind them  
"I will but not here" she whispered leaning in to Lydia's ear.

Lucy goes to the place Illumi had arranged to get a wedding dress, of course with Lydia by her side. Lucy tries on various wedding dresses all either old Victorian style or traditional Japanese kimono style, none of the dresses were really her style  
"Ugh i can see why Illumi picked this place" she said with a displeased expression on her face as she tried on a very big very uncomfortable Victorian style dress  
"I stil don't understand why exactly you're going through with this ridiculous wedding if you're stil in love with Hisoka" Lydia says to her helping her with the dress  
"I already told you i don't want to hurt Illumi he really means a lot to me" she replied  
"That's not a good enough reason to marry someone sis, marriage is a life time commitment you both have to be devoted to each other you can't just expect to make something out of nothing" she explains  
"Well i also can't expect someone who's never lived me to suddenly grow feeling for me" she replied  
"Nothing good can come of this" she nags  
After trying on many different dresses lucy managed to find something she actually liked it was a corset top almost like the ones she used to wear back in the circus and a ruffled skirt bottom that was not to long or short with a pink bow on the back and pick crystal heels that went with it.  
The girls headed back to the mansion where Killua Gon and Aby were already waiting for them.  
"Killua,Gon,Aby, what are you guys doing here?!" She rushed to greet them  
Killua flashed the invitation at her  
"Why didn't you tell me you we're going to marry my brother?!" Killua asked angry  
"It's something that just kind of happened" she answered  
"Lucy i want you to look into my eyes and be perfectly honest with me ok." Killua says starting intensely at her  
"Um ok" she agrees  
"Are you really in love with my brother or is he forcing you in some way to go through with this?" He asks  
"I love Illumi he's not forcing me to do anything." She answered  
"You're lying." Killua said bluntly  
"I'm not" she argues  
"What ever if you want to ruin your life that's your decision i won't try and stop you" he said  
"Huh but then what was the whole point of coming all the way here?" Gon asked confused  
"We'll stay for the wedding but we'll head back to york new right after the ceremony" he said turning his back on her  
Gon and Aby look at each other confused.

"If you'll excuse me i have something important i must do while im here" Killua said as exists the room  
"Where i ana?, did she come here too?" Lucy asks  
Aby looks at her forcing a smile in her expression  
"Ana couldn't be here she ah, couldn't take time off from the job"  
"I see" lucy said sadly as she noticed Aby obvious lie  
"Master gon miss Aby please allow my to show you your guest rooms" Canary said guiding them  
"We should get some rest too" Lydia suggests  
Lucy nodded her head.  
The two girls headed to the garden room and headed to bed, Lydia cuddled lucy in her arms as she often done when they were younger, her big sister was very warm and comforting, however Lucy stil had trouble falling to sleep knowing she would find herself in the same recurrent dream that both confused and intrigued her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, i know this chapter was seemed rushed but truth is im just trying to get everything resolved and finish this story as quickly as i can so please try to he patient with me -.-


	40. Wedding crasher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected guest arrives.

"It's not too late, you can stil change your mind, you can stil walk out" Lydia tried to convince lucy who was getting her hair and make up done  
"I'm not going to change my mind i'm positive i want to go through with this wedding." She replied  
"Lucy please cone to your senses you know this can only end badly, you two have nothing in common, you come from 2 different worlds, not to mention the fact that you're in love with someone else!" Lydia continued  
"Lydia has a point lucy sama, i don't understand why you're so stubborn about this, it isnt like you somewhere deep deep down you must be aware what a terrible idea this is" Aby agreed  
"You two have to be the world's worst bride's maids!, why is it so hard for you to accept that i love Illumi."  
"Because you dont love Illumi!" Lydia interrupts

Back at the mansion the butlers prepare the garden for the celebration while Illumi and Zeno watch from the terrance,  
"The wedding is tonight, its not too late if for any reason you get cold feet" zeno sais to him  
"You're concerned because lucy isn't like us?" He asks  
"Yes" zeno replied "for a girl like her it wont be easy to adjust to our way of life, she might not be able to handle the physical or mental stress of the family business."  
He grin appears across Illumi's face "do you really believe i would have chosen her if i thought for a second she couldn't handle it?"  
"She's a sweet loving girl, thats what worries me most about her" zeno replied  
"I have things under control." Illumi replies 

Hours later lucy and the girls arrive back to the mansion, everything was ready for the ceremony, it looked like it would be a traditional wedding small and simple. Lucy gases at the decorations the garden was filled with pink,white and red roses, those were favorite flowers but the look in her face appeared to be blank.  
"Lucy?" Lydia asks  
"Yes?" She replied started  
"I said it's time for you change into your wedding dress" she sais to her  
"Yes!" She answers as they walk into the changing room.  
Lydia and Aby help her change into her white dress witch had a corset top and knee high ruffled skirt. She had on silver heels and her bouquet was made from assorted pink and green flowers.  
"You look beautiful sensei." Aby said reluctantly  
"Thank you guys, i really means a lot that the two of you are here with me today" she smiled  
"If you need anything at all let us know okay" Lydia said forcing a smile on her face  
"I'll keep that in mind" she smiles as the girls exit the changing room to join the others  
Lucy is left alone anticipating the moment, she takes a deep breath trying to relax her self.  
"White?, really lucy" a voice asks her from behind  
"Hisoka!"she turn around to see the magician leaning against the wall. "You shouldn't be here get out!"  
He grabs a piece of her dress  
"If you ask me i think pink suits you much better my dear"  
"Well no one asked you!" She yells pulling her dress back  
Hisoka smiles wickedly at her  
"How long do you intend to keep playing this game?" He asks  
"It's not a game its my wedding and no one invited you so i suggest you leave!" She demands  
"Of course i plan on leaving." He replied as he grabs her arm "however you're coming along with me"  
"This isn't the time or place for one of your games!" yells fighting back  
"Why is it so hard for you to understand that i don't want to share you with Illumi or with Kuroro!" He bursts out  
The magician's words shocked her for for a moment.  
"If this is another one of your games i'm not amused, I'll ask once more, please leave there is no place for you here." She said calmly  
"Sigh why do we always have to do this the hard way?" He asked.

Pulling her closer to him,.he forced his lips against hers, as she struggled to pull away, he bites her bottom lip drawing blood from her mouth and drips on to her white dress.  
She pulls away angry, giving him a murderous look.  
He smiles wickedly  
"I love that look, do you hate me now?, good unleash all your hate, i don't care what you do as long as you only think of me." He said excitedly  
Frustrated she recklessly unleashed a large amount of aura  
"Careful dear with that amount of aura you might raise some suspicions and you would want someone walking in on the bride in the arms of another man" he teased  
Witch made her calm down sufficiently  
"You do look quiet cute when you listen to me" he continued teasing, he takes a few steps closer and she takes a few steps back trying to avoid the magician, he corners her against the wall. He leans in to kiss her, again she struggled to push him away. Trapped against the wall there was no where to run, she felt her body getting warmer and warmer. Hisoka's lips move down to her neck.  
"Ah....ah" she let out soft moans  
"Hisoka chuckled a bit, as he continued to tease her body.  
"Mmmm....Hisoka stop....ah!....stop...." she struggled to get words out  
He lifted her dress and kissed softly between her thighs, her love juice already dripping down her leg. "You get wet way to easy, it's kind of disappointing you know i was hoping for more of a challenge." He whispered in her ear "Ah,ah,ah....i, i, i, really hate you sometimes" she said embarrassed Her face was hot and red, she could tell the magician was amused, he dropped his pants, and lifts her leg over his shoulder he inserts his long hard cock between her her legs, teasing her with only the tip at first then sliding it in all the way. "Ah....Ah....Ah....Ah...." unable to hold back she moaned louder and louder with each thrust. "I'm about ready to explode!" Hisoka moaned satisfied His facial expression changed suddenly, "I should just punish you by letting all my cum out inside you, now wouldn't that be fun starting your married life carrying another man's offspring?" He teased in a very dark tone "Please don't!" She begged "Well i suppose since you asked so nicely...." he replied sarcastically as he released his load all over her wedding dress. Paralyzed she realized his intentions all along "Have fun explained that to your guests!" He said laughing maniacally. She started down at the ruined dress wondering how she would she be able to face anyone like that. Everyone waited for the ceremony out in the garden, the entire Zoldyck family sat front row from the alter. Lydia and Aby took their place as bride's maids, goto ready to perform the ceremony and of course Illumi waiting for Lucy to walk down the isle. The ceremony was quiet lovely indeed, too bad the bride never arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update been very busy lately hope everyone liked it.


	41. Mark of the beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is getting closer to reaching her breaking point.

The sky was gray and dark rain drops could ve hear hitting the roof of the mansion.  
Everyone sitting around the room was silent yet annoyed.  
"No one puts a Zoldyck to shame like this!" Silva said angry  
"Don't be so quick to jump to conclusions." Illumi stated  
"That girl is either really brave or incredibly stupid" adds zeno  
"No matter what reason her behavior is unacceptable and should receive the worst of punishments." Silva continues  
"Wait a second! It's not like my sister to do something like this, something must have happened i tell you!" Lydia interrupts  
"Thats right she may be stupid but my master has always been an honorable woman who keeps her word and would never hurt someone she cares about!" Aby added  
"Maybe someone should go out and look for her" Killua suggested  
"I tried calling her several times but her cellphone is shut off for some reason." Lydia informed them  
"The only reason i can come up with is she clearly ran away" zeno said annoyed  
"Lucy isn't like that!" Aby screams once again  
"She's right" killua interrupts grabbing everyone's attention "I'm really concerned about things right now, think about it why would Lucy run away when she knows her older sister and one of her students are inside Zoldyck territory, she's dumb but i bet even an air head like her could see why that would be a terrible idea, she knew if run away she'd be putting in danger two people she cares about a lot"  
The 3 older man look at killua in silence  
"Kill has a point" zeno admits  
"You think something could of happened to Lucy?" Illumi asks  
"Impossible there's no way anything or anyone could have gotten passed our security system" Silva replied  
"Unless someone let them in" Illumi said as he glared at the girls  
"What we have absolutely nothing to with this!, we're just as confused as everyone else!" Lydia argues  
"We're wasting time here! Instead of arguing amongst each other what we should be doing is getting to bottom of things!" Aby shouts  
Illumi, Silva, and Zeno stood up  
"We'll go investigate, milluki kalluto keep an eye on our guests don't hesitate to call if they try any funny business." Illumi said as 3 men walk towards the exit. The 3 man spread out to search for Lucy throughout the mansion they search every corner until there's was only one place left to look, inside the garden room. Illumi enters the room witch was very dark and gloomy he saw the rain drops sliding off the clear ceiling witch would normally lit up the room but not today the darkness from the storm made appear very grim. "Lucy chan are you in here?" He asked "Hey Illumi." She answered from the other side of the bed where she was hiding sitting against the side of the bed Illumi kneels down on cold floor "This wasn't exactly how thing we're supposed to turn out" he stated Tears rolled down her face and she buries her head into her knees Annoyed Illumi pulls her hair lifting her head up, making her look him in the eye "Listen to me, i don't know what's going on or what you are thinking but you better pull yourself together you made a commitment to me and i'm not about let off the hook that easy." "Are you seriously asking what i think your asking?" She asked "Put on your weeding dress or what ever dress you want i truly don't care!, we have a ceremony to attend understand!" She nods her head and hesitantly gets dressed into one of her long pink dresses she picks her bouquet off the floor and takes Illumi's arm then heads out to rejoin everyone back in the mansion's living room. Everyone was relieved to see lucy and Illumi enter the room together Lydia and Aby greeted her joyfully The Zoldycks talked among each other making preparations to continue the wedding, killua introduced Lucy to his little sister Alluka the room was filled with calm as everyone waited for the rain to stop so that they may head back out to the garden and start the wedding ceremony. Finally the rain stop and sky filled with beautiful twinkling stars instead of gray clouds, everyone returned to their seats "Hey Killua i thought the whole point of coming here was to rescue lucy from your brother" gon whispered Killua doesn't say anything but smiles sneakily. Everyone turns their attention towards Illumi and lucy, goto standing before them ready to start the ceremony. He clears his throat for dramatic effect "Dearly beloved!" He speaks but before he can continue a barrage of nen bullets fly off in his direction "Don't you know its rude to have a wedding without inviting the groom" Kuroro, Machi, and Shizuku appear in front of everyone "Ku.Kuroro sama!" Lucy shouted excited He walks up to her and kissed her in front of everyone. His actions shocked the audience none the least. "Did you miss me?" He asks "Like you wouldn't imagine!" She exclaimed "What in the hell is going on here?! Why is the gen'ei ryodan here?!" Zeno asked concerned "We're here to back the woman who rightfully belongs to me" Kuroro answered Illumi takes Lucy's hand and pulls her towards him "I'm afraid you're too late, this one will become my bride before the day ends, there's nothing you can do about it she already gave herself to me" he said looking at the young leader straight in the eye. Kuroro snickered "Illumi the value of a woman is not measured by how many man she's been with, specially if she is being manipulated to do so" he replied "Manipulated?" Lucy asks "Hold stil one wrong move could be fatal" Kuroro warns pulling a needle from Lucy's head, he hold the bloody needle in front of lucy who is now n shock. She takes the needle from his hand and trows it at illum "How long!, how long has this been inside me?" She asked angrily "Since the day we met" he replies "So that's it then, im nothing but some kind of twisted game for you guys aren't I?!" Her aura pours out enormously.

"Lucy calm down!" Kuroro screams as he noticed some type of black mass emitting from her back, he reaches out to her, she grabs his arm breaking it without effort she sends him flying  
"Danchou!" The troop screams rushing to his aid  
"Hurry we must stop her now!" Silva screams as him and zeno attack together, however their attacks are easily deflected by her hard shell armor  
She lets out a terrifying shriek that sends the entire party flying across the garden.  
"Lucy chan calm down!" Lydia screamed in terror  
It was to late to and reason with her. Somehow she seemed less and less human with every movement she made, the loving and forgiving lucy was no longer there to hear their pleads.  
The young girl walks away without looking back....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who ever is stil reading this i thank you very much, writing stuff like this really puts me in a better mood, even tho im not very good, so to all of you stil reading thank you it really means a lot to me :)


	42. End....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter i write i want to resolve everything so it's going to be kinda long and rushed....

The rain started once again wetting the trees and everything else around. Kuroro and Illumi jumped through the trees desperately searching for lucy. The landscape as well as their clothes cold and wet made their search more difficult.  
"You know i don't plan on giving her up so easily?" Illumi uniforms Kuroro  
Kuroro's turns to Illumi for a sec  
"Hearing you say that makes me want her that much more" he replies  
"I won't just hand her over to you i refuse to lose" Illumi continued  
"In the end i the decision will be hers to make" he responds confidently  
"And if her decision is Hisoka?, tell me what do you plan to do if she chooses Hisoka, will you accept her decision then?" Illumi asks.

"I wont deny I've considered that possibility." He replies  
They spot a familiar face ahead of them, i was Hisoka standing in the middle of the forest bathing in the rain. Illumi charges towards him  
"What are you doing in family's mountain?, where have you taken her!" He asks angry  
Hisoka brushes his hair back with his fingers  
"I heve no idea what you're talking about." The magician responds calmly  
A pissed off Illumi raises his fist against him, he is stopped by kuroro  
"Don't bother with him for once Hisoka is oblivious to what has happened." He says  
"So clue me in then"  
"We can't find lucy, she ran away after a fight and we have no idea where she's gone to" Kuroro explained  
"Why inform him" Illumi asks  
"If anyone can track down our princess is him don't forget, he's been trailing her from the moment she left the circus" kuroro answers  
"You knew about that?" Hisoka asks a bit surprised  
"You made it so obvious the only one who didn't realize it was lucy herself." Kuroro responds  
"Fine I'll help look, because this rain has left the mountain so dull i have nothing better to do." The magician replies lying as usual.  
The 3 men charged in different directions trying to sense her aura or any thing that would help find her. 

"Am i asleep again, where am i i can't remember anything my head hurts" lucy whines as she struggled to maintain her balance. She spots a shadow standing before her again she can't make out the face but he is offering his hand, a claw like hand with long sharp nails beastly and horrifying, the man murmurs something "a.i" was the only thing she could make out  
"What does that mean?" She asks he murmurs again  
"Love?" She questioned "what do you mean by that who are you why do you keep chasing me!?"  
"Princess Aiko come back to your country your people desperately await your return" dozens of voices that sound more like screeches echo in the distance  
She cries out. She opens her eyes to find herself floating on a near by river  
Suddenly her aura reappeared alerting the boys.  
"How did i get here?" She asks herself observing her surroundings the rain hits her face she realizes theres no one around. She hastily swims to land, her clothes was all wet and the land was muddy and slippery made it difficult for her to stand.  
"Lucy chan?" Kuroro said excited he rushes over to her and holds her tightly  
"Lucy chan you had me worried sick" he whispered to her.  
"You had us all worries sick" Hisoka said from behind the trees  
"We all came to look for you" said Illumi arriving to the scene  
She pushed Kuroro away "i don't want to talk to any of you right now, go away leave me alone" she demans  
"You're injured i refuse to leave you wounded." He replies.  
"Hmmm" she protest  
"I'll take you back to my family's infirmary they can treat your wounds there once you're healed you can be as mad as you want" Illumi says  
"Well thats not really fair, why should you two get to swoop in and act heroic" Hisoka asks  
"Well what do you suggest?" Illumi asks  
"I think we should let her decide witch one of us she trusts the most to protect her" he replied Kuroro picks her up on his back  
"She's injured that should be our priority right now some petty love triangle." He replied  
They quickly rush her back to the Zoldyck mansion where the spiders along with the rest of her friends stil waited for them to return.  
The butlers quickly get her to bed they treat her wounds and put her to sleep. Outside the infirmary the Zoldyck family, the spiders, Lydia, Aby and gon waited quietly, the air was so tense it could be cut with a knife  
"The important thing is that miss lucy is okay right" gon asks earning everyone's glare.  
"She might not be as okay as you think" Canary responds  
The 3 men looked at her with a worried expression.  
"Truth is we couldn't treat most of her wounds, to be honest we didn't know how, that girl i can't believe we didn't notice it before but that girl she isn't human" Goto explained  
Everyone looks at him shocked  
"What are you talking about how dare you say such things about my little sister!?" Lydia asked annoyed  
"Yea what on earth are you saying, i know her IQ is monkey like at best but if shes not human then what can she be?" Killua asks holding Alluka's hand  
"So she is a demon after all" Silva said calmly  
"I wont stand here and allow you to keep saying such things about my sister!" Lydia yells  
"Lydia!" Kuroro interrupts "what Silva says is true, i've suspected it for a while"  
"I see thats why she repressed her bloodlust for so long she must of suspected it too and was afraid to know the answer" Killua interrupts, illumi and Hisoka looks at him curious.

"Her injuries are quite deep her body will surely deteriorate if she doesn't get the help she needs" goto informs  
"I want to see my sister!" Lydia screams  
"She is unconscious she probably won't even notice you there" he said  
"I don't care she's my little sister i raised her its only fair you let me see her" she cries  
"Im going in too" Hisoka demands  
They glare at him  
"I grew up with her too, with that logic is only fair i go in with you" he says  
"That's not fair if you go in i will too!"kuroro said  
"Then I'll go too" Illumi interrupts  
"Thats way too many people" goto responds  
They ignore him and quickly enter the room one by one".  
Goto shakes his head as they walk by him.  
"Lucy chan!" Lydia cries as she runs to her side  
Lucy opens her eyes she faintly sees the figures standing around her bed  
"Sisi chan" she said softly  
"How are you feeling lucy chan?" Kuroro asks  
"Ai.ko" she said softly  
The others stare at her confused  
"My name is Aiko, i am princess of the Ketsukuma clan" she says  
"Lucy, or Aiko do you have all your memories from when you were a child?" Lydia asks  
She shakes her head  
"Then how can you be so sure?" Illumi asks  
"Because my father told me" she replied  
"Your father?" Lydia asks  
"He came to me in my dreams he told me everything i had forgotten." She informs them  
"A dream?, how can you trust a dream?" Illumi asks  
"I'm positive it's was real!" She screams falling back into her pillow  
"Im very exhausted." She whispers closing her eyes  
"Lucy chan!" They yell at the same time  
Hisoka takes her hand "she's sleeping again" he tells them  
"There's gotta be a way we can heal her." Kuroro said  
"There is nothing you can do for her!" A voice echos in the room  
The 3 guys go on the offense  
"Who's there?" Illumi asked  
"Show yourself!" Hisoka demands  
Black clouds shroud beneath the bed.  
"I am the one who will bring the princess back home, i am her father" the voice replies  
"Who said we'll just hand her over to you!" Illumi shouts  
"Unless you're afraid of us, you will stop relying on your demon magic and fight like a true warrior." Hisoka said  
The room is silent for a second  
"I am not afraid of mere mortals such as yourselves, however in my current state i is impossible for me to transport myself." The voice explained  
"Afraid it won't be a fair fight old man?" Illumi asks  
"Yes for you anyway" the voice responds  
"Sir if you truly are who you say you please tell us how we can save lucy, i mean Aiko's life" kuroro interrupts  
"I already told you there is nothing you humans can do for her, the only reason she's been able to survive in your world for so long it's because she's half human but now it's time for her to return home and take her rightful place in the throne." He explains  
"Shut up already!, how can we trust you really will heal her how do we she'll survive if we let her go with you!" Lydia screams  
"You see some years back her mother placed a curse on the entire clan, to save her from that curse i sealed away her demonic entity away so that she could blend into human society and live among them, i left her with a near by circus troop to hide her from her mother at least until the day she was strong enough to return and free us all by taking her mother's place as Queen" he explains  
"If we allow you to take her if she becomes queen, will she ever be able to return to us?" Kuroro asks  
"That's a choice only she can make, but i honestly doubt she will ever return to your world" He replies "If you can heal her then we won't stand in your way" Kuroro said "Why do you get to decide?" Illumi asks "I'm positive she will come back to us" Kuroro replied "Hmm i have to agree with kuroro i'm sure I'll princess will be back soon enough." Hisoka adds "If it means saving her life i suppose i won't stand in the way then" Illumi said They watch as their princess vanishes, the room is filled with silence.... Several weeks have passed, yet not a word from the princess, one day Kuroro decided to go back to the place the circus tent once stood there were pink rose petals scattered around the area "Come here often Hisoka?" He asks "What if i do?" He asks "I didn't expect to see the two of you here today" Illumi said walking towards them. "Do really think she will return one day" he asks "Yes" Kuroro answered Hisoka turns around for a sec "What is it?" Kuroro asks "I thought i sensed Lucy's aura." He replied "You're imagining things" Illumi said From a far princess Aiko rides a two headed demon dog, she watches the 3 men she loved. "We do have some time before we have to go back your majesty." The beast speaks She smiles, then rides away. The end....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone i want to start out by thanking everyone for your support this past few months i can't express how much i appreciate it. Ah sorry if i offended anyone it was never my intention, but clearly i have a lot of issues i need to resolve. Um this will be the final chapter hopefully in the future i will write other stories but for now i just kinda want to be by myself im not going to lie i been struggling a lot with depression and everything has turned into a chore lately. I want to take this time to focus on myself and get through this, i know its going to be a long difficult journey but im trying to keep positive hopefully the future will get better. Anyway i don't want to bore anyone with my messed up emotions so I'll quit rumbling. Again thanks so much to the people who stuck with me and continued reading my story hopefully in the future I'll get better at this writing stuff and i get to hear from you guys again it's been amazing thank you....

**Author's Note:**

> This just a little fanfic I wrote up in my tablet, its not 100% accurate but I hope you'll like it, feel free to let me know any mistakes I welcome criticism, theres always room for improvement right...any way it's my first fanfic EVER, and I'll try to update at least once a week....


End file.
